Raising Shayla
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Randy denies he is Shayla's father. John knows better. Will John find happiness when another single dad moves to town? John only knows one thing, it's all about Raising Shayla. SLASH M/M
1. Meeting Shay

**Title: Raising Shayla **

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: John Cena/CM Punk. **

**Summary: Randy denies he is Shayla's father. John knows better. Will John find happiness when another single dad moves to town? John only knows one thing, it's all about Raising Shayla. SLASH M/M**

John Cena sighed as he heard his two year old daughter crying out for him in his adjoined room. He looked at the time and sighed seeing it was only six thirty in the morning. He climbed out of bed and walked into his daughter's room.

"Morning baby girl" John said as he saw his daughter Shayla standing up in her crib. John picked her up and changed her diaper. Once she was changed John headed downstairs he smiled as he walked through the house, he loved the new place, the new house he, his dad, his step dad and his two step sisters lived in.

The house was a located in Houston, Texas and was a ONE of a KIND golf course Estate it had a Private courtyard entry with pool, fountain, loggia, summer kitchen and entertaining area. Sprawling floor plan with travertine and walnut floors throughout, wine room, library and loft, Lurton system, surround sound, two story gallery and gourmet kitchen.

There were Golf course views from almost every room thru panoramic windows on the rear of home, private spa courtyard and golf cart garage off master wing, master and guest room down, media and game room with wet bar up, full quarters, two computer alcoves, John loved the house, they had only been there a few weeks, his dad had just married another man.

He walked into the kitchen and put Shayla into her highchair. He made her some porridge and he sat in front of her with the TV on and fed her the breakfast. He was feeding her the food when his dad walked into the kitchen. "You're up early" Shawn said, John nodded.

"Yeah, Shay woke up so I had to." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. "Where is she going today while you're at school?" Shawn asked. "Elaine is looking after her." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "It's good that they want to help, at least they've stepped up to the plate, unlike their deadbeat of a son." Shawn said, John nodded. "Yeah well Randy is an asshole dad." John said, Shawn nodded.

John finished feeding his daughter as his step dad Hunter came down along with his two step sisters Eve and Kaitlin. John picked Shayla up out of her highchair and took her upstairs for a bath, he made the bath and put her in it.

He washed her and let her play for a while she was a definite water baby. Once she was done he got her out and dried her off once she was dried off he laid her down on her change table and dressed her. He dressed her in her Black Legging jeans, her Black Embroidered Flutter-Sleeve Top, her Black Cable knit cardigan and her black suede boots with a silver and pink rhinestone Hello Kitty emblems.

Once she was dressed he brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Once she was done John took her downstairs, Kaitlin smiled at her and took her, "You can shower, I'll watch her." she said John smiled and nodded. He left his daughter and went back upstairs.

He showered and dressed for the day and grabbed his book bag, and Shayla's baby bag. Once he had everything he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Kaitlin and Shayla playing he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and some toast and sat down to eat.

"So John I was thinking after school we could go do some shopping maybe buy some new things for Shay's room?" Shawn asked his son. "Sure dad, sounds good, is it cool if I invite Addy or is this a father son type thing?" John asked. "No invite Adam, I haven't seen him in a while it would be nice to see him." Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"OK sounds good." John said Shawn smiled. "I'm going to go see your dad today, take him some flowers" Shawn said, John smiled, John's other father Bret died of a stroke a few years ago, John missed him every day. "Sounds nice, I went there the other day." John said, Shawn smiled. "So who is watching Shayla today?" Hunter asked, he was trying to get to know John better, but John was closed off from him, Hunter knew it had something to do with his dad dying but he wouldn't stop trying.

He couldn't, John was his son now and he loved Shawn so much so he was going to try with John until John finally came around. "Elaine is, she's Shay's grandma." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled. John looked at the time and sighed.

"Time to go." John said, he grabbed his bag and Shayla's bag and headed out to his car, he put them in then went inside and grabbed his daughter, she said goodbye to everyone and John took her out to his Lincoln Navigator and strapped her in, he saw Kaitlin get into her Blue Saab Sedan, he also saw Eve get into her Red 2012 BMW X6 M, then he saw Shawn get into his silver 2012 Lexus CT 200h on his way to the hospital to work, he was a nurse there that was how he and Hunter met, Hunter was a neurosurgeon at the hospital.

He saw Hunter leave in his Orange Metallic 2012 Corvette Z06 1LZ and everyone was gone, John got into his car and headed out the drive way.

He drove off to the Orton home, hoping that Randy wouldn't be there. He really hated the father of his child. He pulled up and thankfully Randy's Mat Grey 2012 Dodge Charger wasn't there, he got out and unstrapped Shayla and he took her up to the door with her bag.

He knocked and Elaine opened the door smiling. "Gammy" Shay said John smiled and passed her over to her grandma. "Would you like to come in John, don't worry Randy isn't here." Elaine said. "No thanks I should get to school, I'll be by at about four to get her." John said Elaine smiled and nodded, John kissed his daughter goodbye and left. He got into his car and headed to school. He got to school and pulled up he smiled seeing Adam's Steel Blue 2012 Ford Fusion parked alongside Adam's boyfriend Chris' Mocha 2012 Cadillac CTS Sport Sedan, he got out and grabbed his things and rolled his eyes seeing Randy smoking with his friends, he walked right by Randy ignoring the man he once used to love.

"Slut" Randy coughed, John sighed and kept on walking. The whole reason Randy and John weren't together anymore was because Randy denied that Shayla was his daughter and he left John as soon as the word pregnant came out of his mouth, he turned into a real asshole. John didn't mind though Shayla had a relationship with Randy's parents and siblings so she was still a part of the Orton family and in John's mind that was all that mattered to him.

He walked into the school and went to his locker, the bad thing about his locker was that it was right next door to Randy's locker. He got to his locker and he put his books away, he kept his English book behind because that was the first class he had that morning. "Hi John." someone said, John looked and saw Evan, Chris' little brother.

"Hey Ev, you lookin for Chris?" John asked. "Yeah do you know where he is?" Evan asked. "With Adam somewhere" John said laughing. Evan smiled. "Come on Ev, I'll show you where they are" John said Evan smiled and nodded. John walked with Evan looking for Adam and Chris. "There they are" John said, they were sitting on the bleachers. John walked with Evan. "So how are things with you and Kofi?" John asked, Evan blushed. "Really good, that's what I want to talk to Chris about." Evan said John smiled and nodded. They walked over to Adam and Chris and sat with them. Chris went off with Evan to talk to him about whatever was on his brother's mind. "Addy you wanna come shopping after school with me and dad?" John asked.

"He wants to see you he hasn't seen you in a while." John said, Adam smiled. "Sure sounds good, Chris has his guitar lesson." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He was glad Adam was coming, they didn't get to have much friend time since Shayla was born, she needed John's attention and Adam loved her, but sometimes they wanted to be alone, just them as friends. The bell went so they headed off to class. "John!" John heard, he turned and saw Miss Wilson, the headmasters secretary coming his way, John smiled at her. "Hey Miss, is everything OK?" John asked.

"Yes, this is Phil Brooks, he is new here, he has your exact schedule so I was hoping you could show him around?" Miss Wilson asked, John smiled and looked at the guy and nodded. "Sure Miss" John said, Miss Wilson smiled and walked off. "I'm John Cena." John said Phil smiled. "Nice to meet you" he said John smiled. "We have English first so let's go." John said, he took Phil to the classroom, he sighed when he was Randy, it was like he was everywhere today. Randy looked at John and frowned seeing him with another guy, a guy he didn't know he didn't like the look of him. He didn't like John around other guys period.

John and Phil walked in and sat down together, John new Randy was pissed off and he was glad, it was about time Randy knew what it was like to see someone they loved with another guy, John had seen it over and over for the past two years and it sucks. He looked over at Randy and smirked, he felt good knowing that Randy was jealous, it made him feel so much better about himself, he smiled over at Phil, he seemed like a good guy and he hoped they could be friends.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John got into his car and headed off to the Orton's home to get his baby girl. He pulled up and walked up to the door, he knocked on the door and Bob opened it and smiled. "Come in John. Shay just woke up from her nap" Bob said, John smiled and walked inside the home. He walked in and smiled seeing his daughter watching TV.

"Hey baby" John said, Shay looked over at her daddy and smiled, she got up and walked over to him. John smiled and hugged her. "I missed you today" John said, Shayla smiled and hugged her dad tighter.

"We should get going we have to meet poppy to go shopping." John said Shay smiled and nodded. Elaine smiled at the two, she wished her own son would be like that with her, it broke her heart to see the way Randy was acting towards his own flesh and blood.

"Have a good night sweetheart," Elaine said kissing Shayla on the head. Bob did the same. John smiled at them. "I'll see you both tomorrow, you're still OK to look after her right?" John asked Bob and Elaine.

"Sure" Elaine said John smiled and nodded. He carried his daughter out to the car and strapped her into the car, once she was in, John got in and headed back home, as he was driving he saw Randy on his way home and he sighed, he hated that his daughter didn't know her daddy, it killed him inside.

Once back at home, John took Shayla inside and up to her room and changed into something more comfortable, he changed her into her Grey Yoga Pants, Her Grey Nike "Girls Do It Better" Tee, her Grey and White Striped Hoodie and her Silver and Purple Nike Fusion ST 2 Athletic Shoes. "John! Are you home!" Shawn called through the house.

"Poppy!" Shayla called John smiled and carried her down the stairs where Shawn was waiting for them. "Hey baby girl are we ready to hit the stores?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah Adam will meet us there." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. They headed out the door and got into John's car seeing as it was the biggest. They got in and Shawn drove them to the store.

"How was school?" Shawn asked. "It was OK I guess, there's a new kid that I am helping get to know the place, he's nice, Randy is still being a tool, but that's nothing new." John said, Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I hate that he isn't accepting Shay, I really do, every child deserves to know their parent's." John said.

"I wish he would be a father to her dad, but he isn't willing to step up, he isn't willing to be responsible for another human being, hell he can barely take care of himself. I am just glad that I have Bob and Elaine's support. They're so good with her and at least it gives her some sort of a connection to Randy." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

They pulled up at the store and walked in, they saw Adam and smiled and hugged him. John strapped Shayla into the cart, Shawn and Adam grabbed their own carts and they headed off to go shopping. "So what are we getting dad?" John asked.

"Furniture and stuff for her room, I think she needs to be in a bed now." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. They walked around and grabbed what they thought Shayla would need. John decided to go with a Tinkerbelle theme. Shayla always loved watching the movies.

They got her a Disney Tinkerbell Fairies Toddler Bed with Canopy, a Disney Tinkerbell Fairies Table And Chair Set, a Disney TinkerBell Fairies Desk & Chair with Storage Bin, a Disney TinkerBell Fairies Art Desk With Storage Organization, 2 KidKraft Nantucket Collection Toddler Nightstand, a American Plastic Deluxe Vanity with 15-piece Accessory Set, the set came with 4 barrettes, 2 hair combs, 2 headbands, flat iron, comb, play lipstick and play cell phone it Also included a play hair dryer that really blew air and made sounds.

They also got her a Disney - Tinker Bell Fairies Book and Toy Organizer, Disney - Tinker Bell Fairies Nature's Sonnet Deluxe Toy Box, a Disney - TinkerBell Pop-Up Hamper, Disney - Tinker Bell Fairies Slumber Chair Combo, a Disney - Tinker Bell Fairies Nature's Sonnet Deluxe Recliner, a Disney Tinker Bell Fairies Bean Bag, Disney TinkerBell Fairies outdoor Activity Table and Chair Set, a Disney TinkerBell Fairies step stool. Once they had all the furniture they went looking for some other stuff.

They were walking down the aisles looking at things. "Dad!" Shay said loudly John looked and saw she was looking directly at Randy who was shopping with his friends. Randy looked at Shawn, John, Adam and his daughter. "That's not an Orton" Randy snapped and huffed off. John sighed and shook his head, Randy Orton was a complete asshole. Shay looked at Randy and frowned.

"Dad?" she asked John, John didn't know what to say. "It's OK baby, let's keep shopping." John said. "I'll be back in a second." Adam said, John nodded. Adam ran off after Randy. He grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. "What?" Randy asked. "What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, Shayla is YOUR daughter Randy, she knows who you are." Adam said. "Fuck off Copeland, you're a bigger slut than John." Randy snapped and stormed off with his friends.

Adam shook his head and went back to Shawn and John. "He's an asshole" Adam said, "We know Adam, that's why we don't bother anymore Addy." John said Adam sighed. "I just don't know how someone could just abandon her." Adam said, John shrugged. "She's got us." John said. Adam nodded and smiled. "Enough about him let's finish shopping." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

They continued shopping and got Shayla a Disney - Fairies Tinker Bell Pixie land 10-Piece Toddler Bedding set which came with Comforter, Top sheet, Bottom sheet, Dust ruffle, Two 36"x 48" window valances, Pillow case, Decorative pillow and a 30" x 45" fleece blanket. They also got her 2 Disney - Tinkerbell Chandelier Lamps, a Disney - TinkerBell Rug, a Disney - Fairies Adhesive Mirror, a Disney - Tinker Bell & Fairies Appliques Set, a Disney Fairies - Tinker Bell Window Panels, Set of 2, a Disney Fairies - Tinker Bell Valance.

They also got her a Disney - Fairies Decor-in-a-Box which came with 3 coat hooks, 2 fabric storage bins, a Door hanger, Name plate, fabric height chart, a Hanging Wall Art and a Picture Frame.

They also got her a Gen-LIte Disney One Light Tinkerbell Hugger Ceiling Fan, 2 Alliminium Safety Gates, a Vital Baby - Baby Girl Training Kit which came with a Tumbler, Training Cup, Handled Trainer Cup and A Straw Cup.

They got her a Baby Bullet with Munchkin 16-Piece Feeding set, and for himself because he needed one for his school John bought himself a Acer White 10.1'' Netbook PC.

Once they had everything they headed to the checkout. They paid for everything and headed out to the car, they packed the car with everything, John strapped Shayla in and he hugged Adam goodbye and he, Shawn and Shayla headed home.

They got home and Hunter was there, he helped bring everything inside. "We will put this all together this weekend OK John?" Shawn asked John nodded and smiled.

"Sure dad, I am gonna go get her in the bath." John said, he took his daughter up to the bathroom and put her in the bubble bath. He smiled and sat with her as she played and splashed, John loved times like these when it was just them two, when Shay was so happy, it was so amazing.

Once she had been in the bath a while John got her out and dried her off and dressed her In her "Love is All You Need" Long Sleeve Pyjama top and her Pyjama Bottoms, he put on her Pink and White Striped slippers and he brushed her hair. "All good to go baby." John said, she smiled and hugged him. John smiled and hugged her back.

"Love you" John said. "Love oo" she said, John smiled and looked at her, he loved her so much and it still killed him so much to know that Randy wanted nothing to do with her.

John didn't understand him he really didn't, he just hoped Shay wouldn't be affected by it, he hoped his daughter would be OK in the end, that was all that mattered to him.

**Please Review…..**


	2. Randy's Attitude

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**DAYS LATER**

John was up early with Shayla getting her ready for the day, he bathed her and dressed her in her Black Leggings, her Pink Tiered Tutu, her White Smocked-Embroidered Swiss-Dot Top, her White long sleeve cable front cardigan and her Pink Sparkle Mary Jane Sneakers. Once she was dressed John brushed her hair. "Breakfast?" John asked her, she smiled up at him letting her dimples show, John smiled down at her and picked her up.

He carried her downstairs where Shawn, Hunter, Eve and Kaitlin were all eating. John put her in her highchair and placed a bib around her neck before getting her some pancakes, he cut them up and he let her eat them, trying to make sure she didn't get any syrup on her clothes. Shawn placed a plate of pancakes in front of his son. "Eat up." Shawn said, John smiled and started eating.

Once he was done and Shayla was done John headed up to his room, he grabbed his bag, his books and his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs. He looked at the time and sighed he was running late. "Come on Shay time to go, say goodbye to poppy" John said Shay giggled as John put her down onto the floor she ran over to Shawn and hugged him. "Have a good day baby girl." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

John picked his daughter up and he headed out the door, he strapped Shayla into her seat and he headed off. He got to the Orton's and headed up to the door. He knocked and the door opened and Bob answered he smiled and took Shayla into his arms, John kissed her goodbye. "Be good baby." John said Shayla smiled and waved John goodbye. John smiled and got back into his car and left.

He got to school and parked, he grabbed his things and headed to his locker he put his things away and went to see Adam and Chris he found them sitting at a table in the quad. John sat down with them and greeted them.

"You're a slut, your kid is a bastard" they heard Randy taunt, John, Chris and Adam turned and saw Randy was saying this stuff to Phil. "He has a kid?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"I have no idea" John said, they watched as Randy called Phil's kid a bastard and Phil snapped, he slammed Randy against the locker making a loud bang, "You keep your fucking mouth shut about my kid asshole or I will kick your ass." Phil growled in his face. John smiled, finally someone was standing up to Randy it was nice to see. Phil finished threatening Randy and he walked over to John, Chris and Adam.

He sat down with them. "Do you mind if I join you guys?" he asked. "No it's fine." John said, Phil smiled and sat down. "Sorry about you guys having to see that, he's an asshole." Phil said, "He shouldn't talk shit about my son." Phil snapped. "You have a son?" Adam asked. "Yep, three years old. Ryan." Phil said. John smiled. "I have a two year old daughter Shayla." John said, Phil smiled.

"Cool." Phil said. "You just had a run in with her other dad" Adam said. "Who Orton?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yep he's her dad, but he has nothing to do with her, he doesn't want to. He denies that she is his." John said. "When it's obvious it's his, she has his eyes and everything." Adam said Phil smiled.

"What about your partner?" John asked. "He doesn't want anything to do with Ryan. He didn't want to have him but I talked him into it, then I took over, I haven't seen my ex since Ry was born." Phil said, John smiled, he and Phil were sort of in the same boat which was nice.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John headed to the Orton's and picked up Shayla and took her home. He got home and took her upstairs to change, he had a play date scheduled with Phil and Ryan. It was something John thought would be good. Shay never got to see anyone her own age so hopefully she and Ryan would get along well to make this a reoccurring thing.

He changed her into her Black and Pink Nike "Just Do It" Tee & Mesh Scooter Set, her Pink Arch Gap Hoodie and her Nike SMS Roadrunner 2 Athletic Shoes. Once she was dressed he took her downstairs.

He went into the closet and grabbed her Pink Jeep Cherokee Sport Stroller. He strapped her in the stroller and headed out to the park. They got there and he saw Phil sitting at the bench with his son. He smiled and wheeled Shayla over to him.

He sat down with him and joined him he unstrapped Shayla and he put her down on the floor, she nervously looked at Ryan. "You were right, she looks so much like Randy." Phil said John smiled. "Ryan looks like you." John said, Phil smiled.

"It's OK you can play." John said to his daughter. Shay held her hand out for John to take and he took it and took her over to the swings, he placed her in the swing and pushed her.

Phil did the same with Ryan it was nice to have some company while he spent time with his son, it wasn't very often he got to spend time with people his own age, when people found out about Ryan they thought of him as older than he was and they didn't want to hang out with him and it sucked.

"So do you spend much time with kids your age?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "Not since I got pregnant no, just Chris and Adam mostly, they're the only ones who understand I can't hang out after school, that I can't go out partying on a Friday night. They don't understand that I would rather spend my nights with my daughter, reading her a bedtime story, playing with her, giving her a bath and all of that." John said Phil smiled.

"It's nice to meet someone who has a kid as well." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah we should do this more, it would give the kids time to play and us time to talk" John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Sure we should do this way more. I'm glad I met you." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

They finished on the swings and they sat down with the kids as they played in the sand. Shay looked up and looked around she spotted Randy. "DAD! DAD! DAD!" she shouted John looked and sighed as he saw Randy coming towards them. He got down in her face.

"Don't call me that….Bastards don't have fathers" he snarled in her face before walking off, John was mortified, he was scared, angry and upset, he started crying he couldn't keep it in, he just couldn't the way Randy was behaving was ridiculous he just wanted Shay to have her dad in her life, he was taking things too far. Shay burst into tears and crawled into John's lap. Phil wrapped his arm around John and Ryan jumped in and joined in on the hug.

"He's a dick, forget about him. She's better off without someone so selfish." Phil said trying to make John feel better. "She's only a baby she doesn't deserve this." John cried Phil sighed and rubbed John's back hoping everything would be OK.

"Yeah that's nice….Two sluts together…..Figures, Guess your brat is a bastard too huh Phillip." Randy shouted at them John sighed and hugged Phil tighter. Phil just ignored Randy he couldn't be bothered with him, he really couldn't.

"He's gone." Phil said John sniffled and wiped his eyes. He looked at Shay. "It's OK baby he won't hurt you, I promise." John said, Shay nodded and hugged John tighter. John smiled and stroked her back.

"I should get home, get Shay some food." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Same here, Ry is a guts at dinner" Phil said John laughed and nodded. They got up and looked at one another. "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, see you then." John said. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Bye." Phil said, John smiled and headed home, he held Shayla and pushed the stroller home. He got home and took Shay into the lounge room, he put her in her chair and turned on some cartoons for her while he fixed her some dinner.

He couldn't believe what Randy had done but he wasn't going to stand for it anymore, Elaine and Bob would know about this. They had to.

**Please Review…..**


	3. Night Out

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled at his daughter as he dried her off. He would cover his face with her towel and play peek a boo with her making her laugh a sound John loved hearing. Once he was finished playing around he went into her closet and picked out some clothes for her to wear for the day with her grandparents. He dressed her in her fuchsia capri trousers, her cream long sleeve t-shirt with Mohican print and branding in pink glitter, her fuchsia biker jacket and her fuchsia Baya clogs.

He brushed her hair back and placed a headband on her head, once she was dressed John picked her up, grabbed his stuff for school and Shayla's stuff and they headed downstairs. They got downstairs and John put her in her highchair and put some cut up pieces of bagel on the tray and she started eating. John poured her a cup of apple juice and she started drinking.

"Are you going to talk to Bob and Elaine about what Randy said and did?" Shawn asked, he was disgusted about what Randy had said and done to his granddaughter. He wanted to slap him and he knew Bob and Elaine would feel the exact same way and he couldn't blame them. "Yeah I have to, I can't let him get away with it, she's only a baby and the way he treated her was so unnecessary." John said. "Why doesn't he like her?" Eve asked, John sighed.

"He doesn't believe she is his daughter. He thinks I was sleeping around on him but I never did, I was sixteen when I had her I could never think of being with someone else, I never thought I would have sex at that age, but I was at a party, drinking and it happened. She was conceived that way." John said, Eve nodded.

"He's like the king of the school right?" Eve asked, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so, I just think he is a douche bag and I want nothing more to do with him. The only thing I want from him is for him to acknowledge his daughter and treat her with love, the way she deserves." John said, Eve nodded and smiled. She thought Randy was hot, but after hearing what he was doing to his own 2 year old daughter it disgusted her immensely.

Once Shayla finished eating John cleaned her up and they headed out the door. He strapped her into the car and drove off. He got to the Orton's earlier than usual because he needed to talk to them, he got there and took Shayla up to the door. He rang the doorbell and Bob answered he let John and Shay inside.

Shay went and played and John headed into the kitchen with Bob. "Is everything OK with Shay?" Bob asked, John nodded. "Yeah there's something about Randy I want to tell you," John said. "Oh god what's he done now?" Bob asked he was over his son. "Yesterday I took Shay to the park and Randy turned up, Shay called out for him and he came over and got in her face and told her to not call him that because bastards don't have fathers" John said, Elaine and Bob were shocked, they couldn't believe their son would say that to his own flesh and blood. "Shit." Bob said.

"We're sorry John." Bob said, John smiled. "It's OK, I just would like it if he didn't say those things to her anymore, he can say what he wants to me but he can't do that to her, I won't stand for it." John said, Bob and Elaine nodded. "He'll be handled don't you worry" Bob assured him John smiled and kissed his daughter goodbye before leaving.

He got to school and parked and walked to his locker. He put his things away and was walking to see Chris, Adam and Phil when he was pushed into the locker, he looked and saw Randy.

"You're a fucking slut, because of your big whore of a mouth I lost my car, phone and computer and TV, that brat isn't mine John and you fucking know it." Randy said, John shook his head. "Fuck you Randy, I am sick of you! I wish she wasn't yours, you don't deserve her!" John shouted at him, he couldn't take it anymore. "Watch your mouth." Randy warned. "Fuck you, you're a small dick asshole!" John said before storming off, Randy watched him go embarrassed that everyone heard John's last comment and it pissed him off.

John got to Adam, Chris and Phil and sat down annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Adam asked. "Fucking Orton and his stupid fucking attitude, I swear I am gonna kick his ass soon," John snapped. Phil sighed. "Ignore him what happened now?" he asked.

"I told his parents about what he said at the park yesterday, they took his phone, computer, TV and car off of him, he just approached me near my locked and said some shit about Shay not being his, I lost it and I called him a small dick asshole" John said, Phil, Adam and Chris laughed. They thought the comment was funny. "Serves the fucker right. He doesn't deserve to have Shayla in his life John." Phil said John smiled at him. "Thanks. I know that now, I just feel for Shay, I want her to have a good and happy life" John said. "And she will" Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"Look you two are great fathers but I think you both need a break, why don't you go out tonight get some dinner? Me and Chris will watch Shayla and Ryan" Adam said, John frowned. "Come on Jay you know you can trust me" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "OK I'm up for it if you are?" John asked Phil. "I don't know I don't usually like leaving Ry." Phil said. "You can trust them, they've watched Shay a lot. I think it would be nice to get out and have a nice night. Don't you wanna have dinner with me?" John asked.

"No I do, I really do. It's just hard leaving him I guess." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "I know I feel the same with Shay but they will be fine with Adam and Chris, I promise." John said trying to convince Phil. He needed to get out and have some fun with someone his own age without having to think about Shay. "OK, I'll go. I can pick you up" Phil said John smiled.

"Great, here's my address, you can pick me up and we can drop the kids with Adam and Chris then head out to dinner." John said. Phil nodded. John handed him his address and Phil smiled, he was looking forward to spending some alone time with John he really liked him and he knew he needed to have some him time. He had been so focussed on Ryan since they moved, he was stressed and Phil wanted to get out and have a good time with John.

"Great!" Adam said he loved kids and babies, he couldn't wait to babysit his goddaughter and Phil's son, it would give him and Chris some practice for when they eventually had kids in the future. The bell rang and they headed off to class, John was finally having a good day he just wanted to have a good day and an even better night.

**THAT NIGHT**

"So where are you going?" Shawn asked as John got ready for night out with Phil. "I don't know just somewhere casual." John said, Shawn nodded. "Do you like him?" Shawn asked, John looked over at his dad. "He's cool. Of course I like him, we have the kids in common." John said, Shawn nodded. "Do you like him LIKE him though?" Shawn asked, John smiled, "I don't know dad, I haven't really thought about being with someone not since Randy hurt me so badly." John said Shawn sighed.

"You haven't dated in nearly three years John, you need to get out and about and be a teenager and date. But this time wear protection" Shawn said warning him. John looked at his dad. "It's dinner dad I am not going to sleep with him." John said appalled at what Shawn thought of him.

"I'm not saying you will I am just saying carry some protection with you at all times, I love Shay you know I do but I don't think I could handle it if you had another baby." Shawn said.

"Believe me dad the feeling is mutual." John said, Shawn smiled. He just wanted his son to be happy. "I was meaning to ask you something." Shawn said. "What?" John asked. "I was thinking if Randy is denying Shay, why don't you get a blood test done then file for child support?" Shawn asked, John sighed.

"I want to I do dad, but I can't do that to Elaine and Bob, they already give me a cheque each month for living expenses and stuff, I love them for looking after both me and Shay, I don't want to hurt them. Just because their son is a total prick doesn't give me the right to hurt them." John said. Shawn nodded, he was so impressed with how grown up his son was, he was an amazing teenager.

"OK you're ready now go have fun kid." Shawn said, John smiled and hugged his dad. "Love you daddy" he said, Shawn smiled, John would always be his baby and his last remaining link to Bret.

John got downstairs and heard a car beep, John smiled and picked up Shayla and her bag and headed outside. He got to the car and Shawn came out with Shayla's car seat. He handed it to Phil who took it and strapped it in, John then strapped Shayla into the car and then turned to Phil and his dad. "Dad this is Phil, Phil this is my dad" John said, Phil smiled, "Nice to meet you Sir." Phil said.

"Please, call me Shawn." Shawn said Phil smiled and nodded. "Take care of my son." Shawn said, Phil nodded and smiled and he and John got into the car. They got in and John directed Phil where Chris' house was, it was where Adam and Chris were watching the kids tonight. Chris' parents were out at a business dinner.

They got there and pulled up. Adam and Chris came out. John handed Shay to Adam and John kissed her, "You be a good girl for uncle Adam and uncle Chris OK?" John asked, her Shay smiled and nodded. "Otay" she said, John smiled and kissed her again, "Call if you need ANYTHING Addy" John said. "I will, chill Jay I have done this before." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"I know you have, I just worry." John said Adam nodded and smiled, "Everything will be fine, I primise to call you if something goes wrong, OK?" John nodded and smiled. "OK thanks Addy," John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Ready?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Yeah let's go." John said, Phil smiled they got in the car and headed off. They got to the restaurant and got out.

They walked inside and sat down, they grabbed their menus and had a look at what there was to order. Phil ordered the Filet Mignon with Bleu Cheese Herb Crust it also came with Spinach Mash and a Bordelaise Sauce, he also got a Pepsi to go with it.

John ordered the Chicken Parmigiana which was a Breaded Herb Seasoned Chicken Breast on a Bed of Angel Hair Marinara with Melted Mozzarella Cheese. He also had a lemonade to go with it.

"This is nice right?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is, I think this is the first time I have been able to have a meal without worrying about Shay spilling all over herself" John said laughing. "Yeah same here" Phil said. "Do you do everything for Shayla?" Phil asked, he wanted to know what kind of a father John was.

"Oh yeah, I do everything. I was the one who got pregnant, so I am the one who has to be her dad. I mean my dad helps with somethings like giving her a bath, but he likes that, and I do have to do my school work." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "Who looks after her while you're at school?" Phil asked.

"Randy's parents. They haven't denied her which is good it gives her some sort of a connection to the Orton's which is what I wanted." John said Phil smiled. "So is your dad a single dad?" Phil asked.

"No, my other dad passed away before Shay was born. But my dad has moved on he met someone and we live with him and his two kids." John said, Phil smiled. "Are you OK with that?" Phil asked, John shrugged.

"I guess so, I don't know. I don't want him to be alone forever, but it's weird. I always thought he would be with my dad forever but sometimes things happen." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"What about your parents?" John asked. "They're still together and they support me one hundred percent." Phil said, John smiled, "That's good, what about the father of Ryan?" John asked.

"He never wanted him. I had to convince him to have him and not have an abortion. Luckily I did then he signed his parental rights away." Phil said. "Does Ryan ask about him?" John asked, Phil shook his head. "No he just thinks it's me and I am happy with that. I hate that he hasn't got two parent's but I can't help that." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hate that Shay knows Randy is her dad but he won't accept her" John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He was enjoying this, getting to know John a lot better it was fun and relaxing. It was the first time he had been out with another person in so long. He always had Ryan in the back of his mind but right now his only focus was having a good time with John.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK, time for dinner kids" Adam said, he picked up Shayla and he strapped her into her highchair while Chris did the same with Ryan. Chris handed Ryan his juice and Ryan went to reach for it but it spilled and went all over Chris' jeans. Adam laughed.

"Here feed Shay I'll clean up" Adam said handing Chris the spaghetti he had made, Chris smiled and sat in front of Shay and he fed her, she took a few bites before she crinkled her nose up and spat it out all over Chris' face.

"Shayla Amelia Cena, why would you do that?" Chris asked as he wiped his face, Adam couldn't hold in the laughter he just found it so funny. "Yucky" she said, Chris tried to feed her more but she shook her head and kept her mouth shut. "If you don't eat you don't get desert." Chris warned her. "No!" she said with a frown on her face.

Chris looked over at Adam, "What should I do?" he asked. "Just get some bread out and make her a jelly sandwich." Adam said Chris nodded and did what Adam asked then he fed it to her she ate it quickly.

They finished eating and then they cleaned up and went into the lounge to watch the chipmunks movie. Adam had Ryan on his lap and Chris had Shay on his lap. The kids were both jumping up and down at the music. Shay went over to Chris and looked at him smiling, then her face screwed up into a frown before she threw up in Chris' lap. Chris groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chris said, Adam sighed. "You go get changed I will get them in the tub." Adam said, he felt bad for Chris he hadn't had a very good night. Adam got the kids into the tub and they played and washed, Chris came in cleaned and dressed. "You take Ryan, I think Shay has caused you enough grief." Adam said Chris nodded and smiled.

He took Ryan and Adam took Shay, he dried Shayla off and dressed her in her Pink/Blue Minnie Mouse shirt and pants Sleepwear Set. Once she was dressed he unmade the bed and he placed her in there. He covered her up and kissed her. "You have a good night sleep, daddy will be here to get you soon baby." Adam said.

"Night, night." she said, Adam smiled and kissed her and she closed her eyes. Meanwhile with Chris and Ryan, Chris was dressing him, he laid him down and dried him off but Ryan couldn't hold it any longer and he peed right in Chris' face.

Chris couldn't believe it, he really had such bad luck with the kids, he wiped his face off and he dressed Ryan and tucked him in kissed him goodnight.

He met Adam in the lounge and he sat beside him with a sigh. "I am getting my balls cut off tomorrow" Chris said, Adam laughed and Chris eventually joined him. "You know even though it was a chaotic mess, I can't wait til we have kids...the we can send them over to pee and throw up on John!" Chris said, Adam laughed and snuggled into Chris' embrace, he loved the idea of having kids with Chris he really did. They were sitting there together when John and Phil came.

They let them in and they sat down and Chris and Adam told them what went on. John laughed. "Sorry Chris, sometimes she can be a brat especially when it comes to her food." John said, Chris smiled.

"It's all good." Chris said John smiled and nodded. They stayed a while before getting the kids and headed home. Phil dropped John off. Before John got out of the car he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks for tonight, I needed it." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "No worries it was nice, maybe we can do it again." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

John grabbed Shay and her car seat and headed inside. He took his daughter up to her room and he put her into her bed and she fell back asleep straight away John smiled and went to his own room, he undressed and climbed into bed, he smiled as he thought about the nice, then the kiss, it felt amazing, there was something there with Phil for sure, John just wasn't sure if he could take the chance to be with someone else again.

**Please Review…..**


	4. In Dream Guidance

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**WEEKS LATER**

John was up and ready early he was behind on one of his assignments so he decided to wake up early and get it done. He was just wrapping things up when he heard Shayla wake up.

He smiled and walked into his daughter's room. He smiled seeing her sitting up in bed wiping the sleep from her eyes. John smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey baby, did you have a good night's sleep?" John asked, Shay nodded. "Toons?" she asked. "No we need to get you dressed" John said Shay pouted, "You can watch TV afterwards" John said Shay nodded and John took her into the bathroom, he bathed her and dried her off once she was dried John grabbed her clothes and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Pink Cotton Cargo Pants, her White V-Neck Ribbon Top, her Pink Cotton Cabled Cardigan and her Pink Sander Canvas Mary Jane shoes. He brushed her hair back and put a headband in.

Once she was dressed John grabbed his stuff for school and headed downstairs, Shawn, Hunter, Kaitlin and Eve were down there eating breakfast. "Morning baby" Shawn said to his son. John smiled at his dad.

"Hey, what's with the smiles?" John asked as he put Shay into her highchair so she could have some breakfast. "We have something to tell you. Something amazing." Shawn said John nodded. "OK, what is it?" John asked as he fed Shayla some fruit. "Last night Hunter and I went out and he popped the question." Shawn said. "What question?" John asked. "The marriage question." Shawn said. "Oh." John said.

"I said yes baby, look!" Shawn exclaimed, shoving his left hand in John's face on Shawn's hand, on the ring finger was a 2.5 Carat Tiffany's Setting Engagement Ring. John was shocked, he never in a million years thought that Shawn and Hunter would move onto marriage, moving in was one thing but marriage? John didn't like it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hunter asked, he was confused his girls loved the idea of him and Shawn marrying but the look on John's face said something different. John just shook his head.

He took Shay out of her highchair and cleaned her up, he grabbed his things and picked his daughter up. "I can't…..I'm sorry I just can't." John said he walked out of the house and away from Shawn who was calling his name.

John strapped Shay into her car seat and took her over to the Orton's. He got out and took her up to the door, Elaine answered, John smiled at her and handed Shay over, he kissed his daughter goodbye and got back into his car.

He got in and drove off, driving right passed the school. He couldn't go to school right now he just couldn't. He knew he would probably be in trouble but he didn't care, right now he had other things on his mind, more important things.

He drove around until he came to a stop outside of the cemetery where his dad was buried. He parked, got out and walked over to his dad's plot.

He sat down in front of it and sighed, he didn't know what to do or say so he just sat there in silence letting his mind wander onto other things. "I Miss you dad, so much. If you were still around things would be so much different." John said.

"Hunter is an OK guy, he treats dad fine, he does, but he's not you." John said, he missed his dad so much, he had left a big gap in John's heart when he died he really did, John sighed and moved closer and leaned up against his dad's plot, feeling closer to him.

He closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He had so much on his plate, Randy's crap, Shayla growing up, school and now all of this shit with Shawn and Hunter getting married.

**IN DREAM**

_"Where am I?" John asked himself, he didn't know where he was, it looked like he was at a park. "Hey Buddy" someone said, John turned and saw his dad. "Dad!" John cried out, he ran over to him he wrapped his arms around his dad and cried into his neck. _

_"Is It really you?" John asked, Bret smiled. "Of course it's me son, I am here, I am always here and watching over you." Bret said, John smiled. "I Miss you so much." John said, "I Miss you so much too. I do…..Now what's going on?" Bret asked. _

_"Dad's marrying Hunter. He shouldn't he's married to you dad" John said, Bret sighed, he knew his son was going to have some difficulty with this. "John, son I am not around anymore. Your dad deserves to be happy and you know it." Bret said. _

_John sighed. "I guess so, I don't know what to do though. It's like everything is being ripped apart. I wish I could go back to when you were around. Everything was so much more simpler then." John said, Bret sighed. "I know but your dad deserves to be happy and Hunter makes him happy. You know that right?" Bret asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know, but it hurts." John said "I know kid I know." Bret said John smiled._

_"Shayla is stunning John, you're such a good dad. She is just amazing, I wish I could have been around to be her grandpa, but we will all be together again someday. I love you and you shouldn't worry about Randy, you're giving Shayla the best life possible, you're a great kid and I am so proud of you John…..I really am." Bret said John smiled. _

_He just held onto his dad he didn't want to let go of his dad, he felt so much safer and calmer with him, he wished his dad was still around, he knew he would be so much happier with his life. _

_"It's time to go John. You need to get back to life, to your daughter. I love you kid, so much and remember I am always here for you always." Bret said John smiled, "I love you too daddy." John said he hugged him and held on before Bret disappeared into a haze. _

**REALITY**

John sighed as he woke up. He smiled as he remembered his dream. He got up and walked back to his car, he got in and he headed back home, he wanted to talk to his dad. He got home, parked and walked inside. He saw Shawn sitting on the couch going through wedding magazines. "Daddy" John said, Shawn looked up.

"John what are you doing home?" Shawn asked. "I had to talk to you." John said, Shawn nodded and patted the spot beside him John smiled and walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry about earlier, you should be happy with Hunter" John said Shawn smiled. "Thank-you baby." Shawn said. "I had some good advice" John said Shawn smiled. "Did your dad talk to you to?" Shawn asked, John smiled.

"Yeah how did you know?" John asked. "I've spoken to him before as well. He's always there for us John. Always, Hunter is not replacing him I promise" Shawn said John smiled, he was so glad he had talked to Shawn and made things right between them, John could now be really happy for his dad. Shawn deserved to be happy, he really did he had done so much for John and John just wanted him to be happy that was all he cared about, he just wanted him to be happy, healthy and back to his old self, that was all he wanted for his dad.

He was glad Bret had come to him in a dream he knew if Bret hadn't, he wouldn't be happy for Shawn and Hunter, he just wouldn't at all.

He smiled over at his dad, things were working out for both of them and John wasn't going to worry about Randy anymore, Bret was right, he shouldn't be worrying about him at all.

**Please Review…..**


	5. Wedding Time!

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**MONTHS LATER**

John smiled down at his daughter as she had her hair curled. Today was Shawn and Hunter's wedding day. Once her hair was done she was able to get some makeup on. John smiled and took her into her room so he could get her dressed for the event. He dressed her in her Ivory Wool & Silk Blend Leggings with Lace, her Sweet Heart Rose Floral/Dot Shantung Dress, her White Pointelle Cardigan and her White Leather Shoes with Flowers. John smiled at her she looked so adorable.

"You sit here and play no getting dirty OK?" Shayla nodded and smiled. John smiled back at her and went into his room to get dressed. He dressed in his Jet Black 3 Button Suit. Once he was dressed he went back into Shayla's room and sat down with her so he could keep an eye on her.

The door opened and Shawn walked in looking amazing in his 3 Button Linen White Suit. "Hey dad, you look great." John said, Shawn smiled. "Thanks Kid, so do you and so does my pumpkin." Shawn said Shayla smiled at her poppy and Shawn picked her up hugging here. "We should get going." John said Shawn nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs and got into the car that was waiting for them. They got in and they headed to the small church for the venue. They got there and John looked at his dad. "Ready?" John asked, Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's do this." Shawn said, he looked back at his son. "Are you ready for this?" Shawn asked. He wanted to make sure his son was OK. "Yeah dad, I really am." John said, Shawn smiled. They got out of the car and headed up to the church doors, they heard the music and John smiled at his daughter.

"Remember the flowers and what you have to do?" John asked, Shayla nodded and smiled. "Uh huh, I frow dem." She said, John smiled. "Go baby." John said Shayla smiled and toddled down the aisle throwing her flowers around, she nearly tumbled but she kept her balance John smiled at her, she got to the end of the aisle and smiled at Hunter, Eve and Kaitlin.

Hunter looked so sexy in his Navy Pinstripe Italian Made suit. The girls looked so beautiful also in their Unique Long Ivory Formal Gowns. John smiled at his dad. "Ready?" John asked, Shawn smiled and nodded. He looped his arm with John's and they headed down the aisle smiling, John smiled at Adam, Chris and Phil who was his date for the event and of course Ryan.

They got to the end of the aisle and Shawn's friend and celebrant Susan started the ceremony off. "It is Shawn and Hunter's wish that before we get started today you all join with them in a moment of reflection. You may begin, by closing your eyes, and allowing yourself to feel all the love and joy that radiates from each of you, and fills this place. Immerse yourself in it. Let it penetrate, down to the core of your being, and fill your heart."

"Know that this feeling is not ours alone. It extends itself to all those who have gone before, and all those yet to come. For the veil does not sever the ties that bind, and the greatest bond of all is that of love. Remember now, the loved ones, who could not be with us today. See them in your minds eye, sitting among us in their rightful places, beaming with pride, rejoicing for that which Shawn and Hunter have found in each other and sharing in the love and joy that is this day. Secure in the knowledge that they are all loved and remembered."

Hunter and Shawn stepped forward and lit the memory candles. "Today is a celebration of the most intimate of human experiences, the sacred space created when there is a union of souls has both a sublime quality and a part that speaks to the very core of the human experience. Shawn and Hunter share a common bond with every human who has ever felt the presence of their beloved within their own spirit. They also share a moment in time with all of those who in the real tangible, physical, day to day world, have found the one person they could share it all with. The joys and the sorrows, the triumphs and the tragedies, the large and the small are all theirs together. Not only are we here for the celebration of the joining of these two wonderful people, but to get a glimpse of what this truly means from their perspective. To this end they have written to one another. I invite you now to share with them as they reveal their innermost selves both to each other and to all of you."

Shawn smiled as he stepped up. "I have a history of running and hiding from emotions, especially from loved ones. When we met I was broken and in mourning. You helped me to heal, by offering me not only the shelter of your love but a family as well. Something I was scared to death of losing again. I am now ready to vow by what I hold sacred, that my time of running is past. I will be open and sharing ... not only with the happiness..."

"But also with the pain and doubts and fears that come to all humans. I will honour and respect you as my husband, knowing that what touches me, touches you and all that we love. I will promise you, that I will be there for you in any way that I can; I will listen when you need to talk, I will try to find the words when you need to listen. I will try to make your troubles lighter where I can, and offer what comfort and strength my presence and understanding can bring. I swear my love and devotion to you and to our family. And I thank you for bringing the sun and the light back to my days. The days I will gladly spend with you till they are no more."

John wiped his eyes, the way Shawn spoke about his love for Hunter was so inspiring. Hunter smiled at Shawn and took his chance to speak.

"I want to look behind the mirror of your eyes and see the secret world, the world that your words disguise, the birth place of your sighs. I want to know the pain of all your silent fears, and when you speak of them, the ones that no one hears, I want to taste your tears. I want to know you. I really want to know you. I want to share the dreams you've never shared before. To stand inside your soul, to unlock every door, and darling, even more. My amazing man, there are things that I can't give you or bring to this relationship. But the fact that you overlook the things in life that I struggle with and that you love my children as your own means more to me than all the gold or jewels there are in any royal treasure. And treasure you is what I shall do for the rest of my days." Hunter spoke, Shawn had tears falling from his eyes, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Susan smiled at the couple and stepped forward. "Often marriage is viewed as the union of two persons. Yet marriages not only unite the grooms, they unite families. With the changing structure of what a family is in today's world we are offered unique and wonderful opportunities to increase the number of loving caring relationships we have in our lives. Shawn and Hunter thought appropriate that their children should also receive a token of their promise to them this day. They wanted to find a way to let them know now how special and wonderful they all are in their own way, and how blessed they feel to be their parents."

"They also wanted them to have a physical reminder for the future that as they grow and become two young women and one young man in their own rite, that their parents will always support them. There may come times when there are things going on in their lives that they may feel no other human would ever understand," Susan said smiling she was so honoured to be able to do this for Shawn and Hunter.

"There is nothing that any of you can ever say that will not be met with unconditional love. So is the bond of trust that your parents establish with one another, and extend to all of you this day." Susan said, John, Eve and Kaitlin stepped forward and received their Diamond Heart Charm Bracelet In Solid Platinum. John, Eve and Kaitlin smiled at their dad's. Susan smiled and continued on.

"May I have the rings please?" she asked, John and Eve handed her the rings. "The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the Cycle of Life, of birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vow, and that all things begin and end and begin anew. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand and let these rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that moments pass, yet your love is constant. When life brings you it's greatest joys look then to your hand as well, and remember that the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the Wheel." Susan spoke, both Shawn and Hunter smiled at her.

"Hunter, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and give voice to that which is in your heart?" Susan asked, Hunter smiled. "All that I am, All that I do. All that I shall dream shall be ours together. I take you as my wife, my friend, my lover From this day forth." Hunter said Shawn smiled at him. "Shawn, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and give voice to that which is in your heart?" Susan asked, Shawn smiled.

"The I Ching Says: When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze. And when two people understand each other in their inmost hearts, their words are sweet and strong, like a sweet fragrance upon the wind. This is what I offer to create with you As I take you to be my husband." Shawn spoke, Hunter smiled and squeezed Shawn's hands with his own. John smiled he knew now that everything was perfect, his dad was gonna be happy. Susan smiled at the couple.

"Kaitlin will you now come and deliver the closing reading?" Susan asked, Kaitlin smiled and nodded and stepped forward.

"Together you share the joy of a deep commitment and the sacred trust. You have given each other the most precious gift of love. Treasure it, nurture it, and encourage it with all the honesty you used in creating it. You are sharing something rare and beautiful. Always speak the truth, and listed attentively,

so that you may understand each other's thoughts and intentions. Inspire each other by sharing your accomplishments. Say 'I love you' often to retain the warmth between you. Remember to laugh a lot, even when you're angry After all, you're each other's best friend. Stand together and for each other always: Be content in mind and spirit.

Make each day a blessing and a fulfilment of your dreams." Kaitlin said, Shawn and Hunter both smiled at Kaitlin as she finished.

Susan smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mr. Hunter and Shawn Helmsley." She said, Hunter pulled Shawn close and kissed him deeply, they turned to the guests and everyone applauded them. They headed down the aisle and got into the car and headed to the hall where the reception was being held. John picked up his daughter and walked over to Adam, Chris, Phil and Ryan.

"Hey, the ceremony was great." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah it was I didn't think I would be so happy seeing my dad remarry someone but I am. He is happy and that's all I could ask for." John said Adam smiled. "Yeah, he looked happy, they both did." Adam said John smiled. "Ready to hit up the party?" John asked, they all agreed and they headed out the door. They got to the reception venue and headed inside.

They got there and started partying straight away, John sat Shayla down and got her some food, he didn't want her to be whining later on. "Yummy baby girl?" John asked, Shayla nodded and smiled. Phil smiled as John was with his daughter. He walked over to John, "Hey wanna dance?" Phil asked John smiled and nodded. He took Phil's hand and they headed over to the dance floor. They got there and started dancing.

"Tonight was so romantic." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was. It was great" John said Phil smiled and looked into John's eyes, they were shining amazingly. "Hey, I know this may seem forward but you wanna head back to your place?" Phil asked, he didn't know if John would accept his invite or not. "Sure, Adam and Chris will be fine with the kids." John said, Phil smiled and took John's hand and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed back to John's place, once in the house they went up to the bedroom and John locked the door behind them. Phil laid back on the bed gazing up at John. "Strip me" Phil said John nodded. He got on his knees and pulled off Phil's shoes and socks. He threw them to the side. He crawled closer and undid Phil's belt buckle and pulled down his zipper on his jeans.

Phil lifted his hips and John pulled his jeans down. He stood up and pulled off Phil's rosary beads and placed them to the side. Phil smiled grateful. John smiled back and him and pulled his shirt off, Phil was sitting on the bed in only his tight boxer briefs. Phil relaxed back on the bed. "Strip for me John" he ordered John smiled. He kicked of his sneakers and socks. He pulled his shirt up over his head slowly tantalizingly.

Phil's breath hitched when he saw John's physique John was just amazing. John grinned he heard Phil's breath hitch. He pulled his shirt of and flung it in the corner of the room. He slowly brought his hands down to his own belt and unbuckled his belt and slowly rid himself of his suit pants. "All the way John" Phil demanded his voices laced with want and desire. John nodded and pulled off his boxers.

His semi hard erection sprung free from its confines and John saw Phil lick his lips. Phil got up and walked over to John. He grabbed John's cock and gave him a few strokes. John threw his head back in pleasure Phil's hands were so soft. Phil continued to stroke him. "Get on the bed and spread your legs" Phil ordered. John grinned, he loved it when a lover would get all forceful on him, it was such a huge turn on for him.

Phil grinned and stripped his own underwear off. John saw his cock spring to life he was fully hard, John licked his lips, he loved Phil's appendage it was his favorite treat. Phil smiled when he saw John looking at his hardened member. He slowly walked over to the bed and got in between John's legs. He reached over to the bedside and grabbed the lube. Phil poured the lube onto his fingers he slapped John's inner thighs, "Keep going baby please" John moaned. Phil smiled and he softly tapped John's thighs again. "Spread" he demanded John spread his legs even wider so Phil could have access to him. He circled John's hole and slowly moved his finger inside of John. John gasped at the feeling he hadn't been with someone in years. "You don't have to prep me Philly I can take it" John said.

Phil looked at him. "Are you sure?" Phil asked John nodded. "I want to feel all of you Phil, please." John whined. Phil slicked his cock up and without warning slammed into John. John screamed out in pained pleasure. "Are you OK baby? I can stop" Phil asked, "No don't I can take it I promise baby" John said, Phil nodded.

Phil slid out of John then slammed back into him forcefully. Phil was bucking wildly like he was riding a wild horse and he was shaking John's body. John couldn't help but to moan "you like this John boy?" Phil asked John nodded his head frantically. "Yes god yes" he moaned out satisfying Phil. Phil pulled out and John frowned.

"Wha-" he started but Phil smirked. "Get on all fours" he demanded John flipped over and got on his hands and knees like a dog. He bucked forward as Phil slammed back into him. Phil grabbed onto John's hips holding him tightly bruising John's hips. John hissed in pleasure, he loved this side of Phil, he really really loved it, he knew his hips were going to be bruised but he didn't care. "Phil" he gasped out. John moaned loudly when he felt Phil's hand start jerking him off.

"I'm gonna cum gonna cum inside you and ruin you do you want that Johnny?" Phil asked him hammering into John hard and rough. "Yes god yes" John moaned out he heard Phil let out a guttural cry and felt him quiver. He knew he was safe he was on birth control so there was no chance of being in the same predicament as he was with Randy again. John took over and stroked himself to completion Cumming all over his satin sheets. Phil fell to the side of John.

He kissed John's back. John was lying there face first recovering from Phil's assault. "You OK?" Phil asked, he was always worried he would take the roughness too far with John but John had never once complained.

"I loved it. Thank-you." John said, Phil smiled, John turned over and he had the biggest blissful smile on his face. "We should rest then go get the kids from Chris and Adam." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. They rested a bit then headed over to Chris' to pick up their two kids.

They got there and Adam let them in. John smiled and hugged his daughter. "Did you have fun tonight baby?" John asked, Shay smiled and nodded.

"What about you baby?" Phil asked his son. "Uh huh. Uncie Ad and Uncie Cwis went like this." Ryan said, he leaned over and kissed Shay and kinda licked her lips, Shay wiped her mouth and looked disgusted. "Gwoss!" she said grumpily. John shook his head. "I can't believe you were doing this in front of my child!" John snapped.

He wasn't happy right now. Adam couldn't believe it and he started crying. "Parents kiss in front of their kids all time...just relax John, if you don't make a big deal about it they will forget it...I'll always kiss you in front of the kids..." he said then proceeded to do so, the kids didn't notice them at all they were too busy playing with their toys, proving Phil's point.

"Sorry, it's just weird." John said, Adam nodded and sniffled. "DON'T ever hurt Adam like that again...he would DIE for Shayla..." Chris said "It's OK. Everything is OK now." Adam said calming Chris down.

Adam looked at John then realised John and Phil had just kissed and he launched at John wanting all the details John laughed, for the first time in a long time he was really happy with all parts of his life, he really was.

"We are so happy for you, Phil is ten times the man Randy was." Adam said Chris agreed, everything was perfect. They had a little foursome going on and it was great!

**Please Review…..**


	6. Meeting The Parents

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up, the last few days he had been so happy with Phil. Happier than ever. He got up, showered and dressed and walked into Shayla's room, he smiled seeing her awake and playing with her toys.

He picked her up and took her into the bathroom, he bathed her and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her White & Leopard Print Cotton Zip-Up Top with Hood, Her Light Pink Wash Slim Cropped Denim Jeans and her Leopard Print Patent Leather Sandals. Once she was dressed, he took her downstairs.

He grabbed her a bran muffin and they sat in the lounge watching TV until it was time for them to go to school. Once it was time, John cleaned up a bit and headed out the door. He strapped Shay into her car seat and headed off to Bob and Elaine's.

They got there and John took Shay into the house and got her settled, "I'll see you later baby." John said kissing her goodbye. Once he said his goodbyes he headed back out to his car. He got into the car and headed to school.

He got there and parked, he smiled seeing Phil leaning against his car door. He got out of his car, grabbed his bag and locked his car up. He walked over to Phil and Phil smiled at him. Phil reached and took John's left hand in his own.

"Good morning." Phil said John smiled, "Morning." John said Phil smiled. He intertwined his fingers with John's. "Ready for this?" Phil asked, John sighed and shrugged. "I don't know really, maybe." John said Phil frowned. "What's wrong?" Phil asked. "Nothing, everything is fine. I am just worried about Randy." John said. "Huh?" Phil asked he didn't understand.

"I don't want Randy to say anything against us. I am scared." John said Phil sighed. "No matter what he says to us, he won't get to us. I won't let him." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"OK." John said leaning in and pressing his lips to Phil's softly. "Let's do this" Phil said John smiled and nodded and they walked inside the school holding hands. They walked over to John's locker and Randy and his friends were standing with him.

"Oh look two sluts together, how fucking cute! When they grow up, your bastard kids will have kids, bastards having more bastards, just what the world needs..." Randy said snidely.

John sighed, he released Phil's hand and Phil sighed and looked at him. He knew what Randy said had gotten to him. He couldn't and wouldn't allow this to happen, he hated Randy and he wanted him to know it.

Phil walked over to Randy and grabbed him by his collar. "NOBODY talks that way about my son, or JOHN'S daughter, you do not talk about John that way either, say what you want to me, but if you EVER open your mouth like that around John or our children, you WILL be in the intensive care unit of the hospital fighting for your life, because I will beat you within an inch of your life..." Phil threatened, Randy couldn't believe Phil was ACTUALLY standing up to him.

Randy scoffed, "You and what army little man?" Randy asked smirking, "Me and my army of ten" Phil said holding up his fists, he was ready for a fight if Randy was.

Phil went to hit him and he saw Randy flinch, he laughed at him. "You're a dick Orton." He said before taking John's hand and walked off. Randy sighed as he saw his friends snickering at the way Randy flinched, he growled.

"So sick of this asshole." He said before stomping off. Phil and John made their way over to Chris and Adam, John was smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Adam asked. "You should have seen it Addy, Randy was spouting some shit about me and Phil and the kids and Phil went at him and Randy was no match for him, it was so funny," John said Adam smiled. "Way to go Phil." He said, Phil shrugged.

"It was nothing, no one says anything about the kids or John. I won't stand for it." Phil said, John smiled and leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Thank-you baby." John said Phil smiled. "No worries John boy," Phil said. John smiled. He was so glad that Phil had stuck up for him. Randy had never done anything like that for him when they were dating.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John smiled as he saw Phil come out of the locker room, today he was trying out for the basketball team, the team John helped managed and the team that Randy captained.

John used to play for the team but he had a torn ACL and he had to give up the sport for good, but the coach wanted John to still be involved so he was the team manager and he helped the coach.

Phil winked over at John and started in on his drills, the coach seemed to be impressed with him as he did the drills, he did some offensive drills and some defensive drills. John smiled in appreciation watching Phil's muscles clench through his shirt, he looked so sexy.

He looked as he saw Randy strut out of the locker rooms. He knew Randy wasn't going to be happy with Phil maybe joining the team but it wasn't up to Randy.

"OK let's do some drills, guys Brooks here is going to join in so let him get in with you guys." The coach said, John smiled as Phil was included in on the drills, he didn't like the look on Randy's face though he looked evil and angry as hell. Randy sighed as he watched Phil move around he knew then that his spot on the team was in jeopardy.

He didn't want it to but he knew it, Phil wasn't muscular like the other guys, but he was quick and swift and he knew his way around a basketball court he really did. Randy didn't like this. He didn't. He knew that Phil had a definite spot on the team but Randy had a plan in mind to fix that. He wanted to get rid of Phil once and for all.

The drills started and Randy was defending Phil, he would elbow him and push him around a bit more. Phil sighed he was so pissed off, he knew what Randy was doing. He knew Randy was pissed off about what he had done earlier and he knew that Randy was upset with him because of the team and everything.

He sighed as Randy nudged him again. He was so pissed off, Randy elbowed him again and Phil fell to his knees gasping for air. John was concerned, "Settle down Orton, enough! Hit the showers or you'll be suspended" the coach said, Randy sighed as everyone looked at him sensing Randy wasn't the same guy, he wasn't and Randy hated it, he was losing everything.

John got up and went over to Phil. "You OK?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I am fine, I know I've said this before but your ex is a total dick." Phil said John laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I've known that for a long ass time." John said. Phil smiled he sat there and John sat with him. "How about you shower and we can headed off? Maybe pick the kids up and go get some food and chill out at home?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good baby." Phil said John smiled and kissed Phil's knuckles. "Now go shower you stink." John said laughing. Phil laughed and went into the locker room to get changed, John smiled and watched him. He was really happy he was. Randy came out of the locker room and saw John smiling and knew it had something to do with Phil, he shook his head, he remembered a time when John used to smile like that for him.

He closed his eyes and left, he couldn't handle seeing John and Phil together, he couldn't handle seeing John happy without him period. John stood up as Phil came out of the locker room, John smiled at him and took his hand.

"Ready?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. They headed out the door and they headed to get the kids. Once they had the kids they headed out to get some food.

John smiled as Phil and Shay bonded it was amazing to see, he just hoped that things would stay as happy as they were, he wanted nothing more than for himself and for his daughter to be happy, that was all he wanted.

**DAYS LATER**

"Did you call Phil?" Shawn asked as John sat with him as he folded the laundry, Shayla was with Kaitlin outside on the swing set. "Yeah he'll be over tonight." John said. "Is he bringing his son?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yep, he's bringing Ryan. He's a little nervous about coming here though, he thinks you're going to hassle him." John said, he looked at his dad.

"You're not right?" John asked. "No I just want to talk to him, I want to make sure he's right for you. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with trusting Randy. I did and he turned into a complete asshole. I don't want to repeat that." Shawn said John nodded. "I know dad. I know. It's hard but I have this feeling about Phil. He's perfect." John said. "You really like him huh?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do. He's a completely different person than Randy and I like that." John said.

"Are you over Randy then?" Shawn asked as he started ironing Hunter's suit shirts. "Yes, completely. I think I fell out of love with him the moment he denied Shay. I just don't understand him. How can he look at her, how can he look her in the eyes and see his own shining back and not realise that Shay is his daughter, it just hurts me. That and the fact that he thinks I am some kind of whore. I have only slept with two guys in my whole life." John said, Shawn looked at him. "You've slept with Phil?" Shawn asked, John blushed a little. "Yeah, the night of your wedding. Chris and Adam watched the kids and we came back here. I guess there was something in the air with the whole romantic wedding and everything." John said. "Did you wear protection?" Shawn asked worried. "No, but I am on the pill." John said. "Since when?" Shawn asked.

"A few months. There was a time about seven months ago when I thought me and Randy were going to work things out but it never happened, so I got back on the pill and I haven't stopped taking them so I am sure everything is fine dad." John said Shawn nodded. "OK, as long as you're being careful." Shawn said John smiled. "I am." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. He was glad John was being responsible. "How was it?" Shawn asked, John looked at his dad shocked. "Dad!" he exclaimed, Shawn laughed.

"What? It's a normal question. I just wanna know." Shawn said. "God you are so embarrassing sometimes." John said his face turning red, Shawn laughed and patted his son on the back. "So?" he asked, he really wanted to know if John had a good time.

"Yes dad it was perfect. He was amazing. I had the best time of my life. He was WAY better than Randy I tell you that right now. With Randy it was all about his needs and what he wanted, but with Phil he made me feel equal and that's something I adore about him, he's not selfish like Randy he actually cares about other's and it's nice and refreshing, I think he is exactly who I need right now." John said, Shawn smiled. "Have you had the talk yet?" Shawn asked. John looked at Shawn and shook his head. "No not yet, I don't know where we stand, I mean we kiss and hold hands and we sleep together but I don't know where we stand, it's scary." John said.

Shawn sighed and hung up Hunter's suit shirts. "You need to talk to him John. I don't want you being hurt if he changes his mind and he doesn't want to be with you, you need to tell him how you feel and he needs to do the exact same thing. You can't live in limbo you can't." Shawn said John smiled, sometimes his dad gave him the best advice.

"Thanks dad. I think I will talk with him tonight." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. He was glad John was listening to him and that John was going to speak with Phil about what exactly was happening with the two of them.

"DADA!" John heard his Angel calling for him, John smiled and gathered his daughter into his arms. "Did you have fun with aunty Kaitlin?" John asked, Shay smiled and nodded. John smiled. "Time for a bath, Phil and Ryan will be here soon." John said.

He picked Shayla up and took her to her room. He put her in a warm bubble bath and let her play for a while. Once she was cleaned and dried he dressed her in her Black and White Checked Houndstooth Dress with Bow and her White gladiator sandals.

He brushed her hair and he kissed her softly on the cheek. They heard the doorbell and John sighed, it was now or never, he got up and took Shay downstairs. He went over to the front door and answered he smiled seeing Phil and Ryan standing there. Ryan smiled and hugged Shay, John smiled at the two kids, Phil smiled and kissed John softly. "Do I look OK?" Phil asked, he was just in some jeans and a shirt. John smiled.

"You look amazing." John said Phil smiled, "Come in." John said Phil smiled, they walked into the kitchen where John's family was. "Phil you know Eve and Kaitlin my step sisters right?" John asked Phil smiled and nodded. "This is my stepdad Hunter and my dad Shawn." John said Phil smiled. "Nice to meet you both." Phil said shaking their hands.

"Let's eat." Shawn said John smiled, he set Shay up in her highchair and Ryan in a spare they had, once they were settled they all sat down to eat what Shawn had made for them. "What is this?" John asked. "King Ranch Chicken Casserole it has chicken, celery, onion, carrot, tortillas and tomatoes." Shawn said, John smiled as he cut up some for Shayla Phil did the same with Ryan, once the kids were settled everyone started eating.

"So Phil you just moved here?" Shawn asked. "Yeah from Chicago, my mom got a job as a therapist and my dad has a job here at a law firm." Phil said. Shawn smiled. "What are you interested in for college?" Shawn asked. "I am thinking a therapist. I love what my mom does." Phil said John smiled at him. "What about you John?" Shawn asked. "Nursing." John said, Shawn smiled. "Really?" Shawn asked surprised. John nodded.

"Yeah." John said Shawn smiled he was so honoured and blessed to have an amazing son in John he really was. "So where is Ryan's other father?" Hunter asked. "He wanted nothing to do with him, so I am a single father." Phil said Hunter smiled and nodded. "Wow, you're like John, with Randy." Hunter said Phil smiled, they finished dinner and they cleaned up and they went into the lounge for some chocolate layer cake, Phil helped Shawn cut the cake up.

They walked back into the lounge, it was just John, Phil, Hunter and Shawn. "Phil I just want you to know that if you even comes CLOSE to Randy like behaviour...you will be sorry." Shawn said, Hunter looked at Shawn shocked as did John they had never seen Shawn like this before. "Calm down honey." Hunter said calming Shawn, Shawn took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Phil I have heard John's tears at night...I have heard my granddaughter ask about her daddy and I have seen how it tears my son apart...and I just can't stand to see John hurt again...I owe it to John AND his father to make sure John is as happy as he can be, along with my little granddaughter. If you can make him happy again, then welcome to the family, but if you hurt him...I will call his father to haunt you for the rest of your life..." Shawn said more calmly, Phil smiled.

"I promise Sir I am nothing like Randy, I like John a lot I really do, I not only have myself to worry about but my son as well and I would never want Ryan hurt so I can guarantee that I will never hurt John or Shayla. I promise." Phil said Shawn smiled. "Well welcome to the family then." Shawn said, Phil smiled he was glad Shawn and Hunter had accepted him, he wanted nothing more than to be with John and to not be worried about anyone else's opinions.

John smiled at Phil. "The kids are fine with us, why don't you go up to your room and spend some time alone, keep your door open though." Shawn said John smiled and he and Phil walked upstairs with their cake and relaxed in his bedroom. "You were perfect tonight." John said Phil smiled he was glad.

"Look Phil I know we've only started doing whatever we're doing but I need to know what this is exactly, I need to know if this is just fun for you or if you want something more." John said Phil smiled. He took John's hands in his own. "Yes this is fun but I want you John, all of you. I want to be the main guy in your life." Phil said John smiled and hugged him.

"Good because I want that too." John said Phil smiled and cupped John's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and they laid back making out, this was how it was meant to be, him and John together.

He wanted this more than anything and he hoped things would stay the way they were right in this moment.

**Please Review…..**


	7. Phil's Past Comes Back

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A WEEK LATER**

John was in Shayla's room tidying up for the day, for such a small person she created a lot of mess. He was cleaning up while Shawn fed her some breakfast downstairs. Today was a Saturday and John just wanted to chill out at home with his baby girl. That was all he wanted to do. He looked over to the door as Shawn came in holding Shay. "Is she having a bath this morning?" Shawn asked, John nodded.

"Yeah." John said Shawn smiled and took his granddaughter into the bathroom and put her into a nice warm bath. Shawn bathed her and dried her off and handed her off to John. John smiled and took his daughter and got her dressed for the day, he dressed her in her Levi's Quill Stitch Destructed Skimmer Denim Capri's, her Pink Levi's Tee, her White chunky knit bow sweater and her Black Sneakers.

He brushed her hair and she was set for the day. "Park?" Shay asked, John smiled. "Maybe later baby, but right now you're going to play." John said Shay nodded. They walked downstairs and headed into the lounge. Shay started playing with her toys, John smiled at her she was so sweet. John looked over as Hunter walked into the room.

"John, I was hoping you'd like to help me with my car?" Hunter asked John frowned. "I have a 1967 Ford Mustang that I am restoring so I was hoping you'd like to help me?" Hunter asked, Shawn walked in smiling, he was glad that Hunter was trying to bond with John. "I have Shay" John said spending time with Hunter wasn't on his to do list. "I can watch her," Shawn said John smiled. "OK then, sounds good." John said. "OK let's go." Hunter said John smiled.

They headed out the back to the workshop where the car was. They walked inside and John was in awe, Hunter had a lot of classic cars. "You into cars then?" Hunter asked, John smiled. "Yeah I am, I love them, dad wasn't really into it. I always wanted to restore a car with him but he wasn't into it." John said, Hunter smiled. "You know we could do that together, maybe we can pick a car and restore it." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. So what needs to be done on this one?" John asked.

"I am going to put the lights in today, make sure they're working and everything." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." John said. Hunter smiled. He and John started having fun and putting the front and the back lights in. Hunter smiled as John started working he was glad that John was trying to spend time with him.

"John, you know I never, ever want to take Bret's place, because I know I couldn't, but I would just like a chance to make my own place in your heart, I don't mind you keeping memories of Bret, I WANT you too, but I would like my own place, and I will always be here for you and Shayla, I love that little girl so much." Hunter said John smiled.

"Thanks, I know I haven't really given you a chance but I know you make my dad happy and that's all I want, plus Shay really adores you and I don't want to see her hurt, so I would like to try and build a relationship with you, I will never forget my dad, I won't but it would be nice to have two dads again. Sometimes I just need to talk to someone other than dad about things so it will be nice to have you with me." John said Hunter smiled, he was glad he and John were bonding he hoped their relationship would grow.

He just wanted John to accept him as a father figure in his life. he was in no way trying to replace Bret in his life he wasn't he just wanted to share a bond with his step son. He loved Shawn and he loved John and Shayla as well. He just wanted them to act like a family.

They hadn't really spent much time alone together, when he met Shawn things happened fast, they dated and moved in and now they were married, Hunter never really took the time to spend any time with John and get to know him, he knew now that he had to. He always wanted a son and he was glad John had accepted him into Shawn's, his and Shayla's life.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn was inside making some morning tea for him and Shayla when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and answered it, surprised to see Phil and Ryan there. "Hey Phil come on in, John's with Hunter outback right now." Shawn said Phil smiled. "That's fine I was wondering if you minded if Ryan played with Shayla?" Phil asked. "That's fine" Shawn said Phil smiled and nodded, he was so glad Shawn was OK with it. They sat in the lounge with the kids, Ryan walked over to Shay and hugged her and they started playing together, with Shayla's toy kitchen.

"They're adorable together." Shawn commented, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are I am so glad he has someone to play with. He's usually all alone so having Shay is really nice." Phil said. "Same with Shay, John won't put her in day care, he just doesn't want her there but I guess she doesn't need it now that she has Ryan." Shawn said Phil smiled.

Shay walked over to Phil and climbed up into his lap, Shawn was shocked, Shay NEVER went to people she didn't know, it took her over a month to become OK with Hunter holding her for a few seconds she would usually scream when someone unfamiliar held her so it was nice to see her bonding with Phil. It was another thing Shawn liked about him.

"Would you like something to drink Phil?" Shawn asked. "Sure juice would be fine." Phil said Shawn nodded and smiled, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks for him, Phil and the kids and he walked back into the lounge. "So I was wondering what John's other dad was like, he doesn't really speak about him" Phil said Shawn nodded.

"That's how John is I guess, it still hurts him to this day. He was in the car with Bret when he died, so he saw his own father pass away so it's not an easy thing to handle." Shawn said Phil was shocked he never knew that about John being in the car. "Bret was an amazing person he was the best father in the world." Shawn said.

"He and John had an amazing bond. They were like best friends. They talked everyday about everything that was going on in their lives. He was the love of my life. He was amazing, he was sweet and kind and sometimes he was like a little baby you had to hold to make feel better, but he was so amazing with John."

"The day he died, he had taken John out to pick out a new car for himself. On the way home they crashed and Bret passed away. John broke his neck, that's where the scar comes from he needed to have fusion surgery in his neck, he also had a few other things. When I told him about Bret passing on it killed him. He cried for days and days and days, I still hear him crying sometimes." Shawn said Phil sighed he felt for his boyfriend he really did.

"He blamed himself for the accident, he had been nagging Bret about his car for weeks and finally Bret relented and they went, so he felt so guilty, I had to send him to a therapist to help him, he was becoming quiet and withdrawn, he wouldn't talk to anyone other than Randy."

"I thought Randy was a good influence, but Randy took him to a party one night, they got drunk and slept with one another resulting in Shay, I think she helped John deal with a lot of grief, but his pregnancy wasn't easy. He was stressed out a lot. He had school, he was still dealing with Bret's death and then Randy denied Shay was even his, he spread lies around the school saying John was a whore and everything, John would get teased and picked on. Adam and Chris were the only ones really there for him and they helped him realise that Randy didn't matter, but Shay did." Shawn said.

"The day she was born was amazing. Randy came to see her, his parents forced him but when he saw her, he still denied her even though she looked so much like him, it broke John's heart and he started developing some depression. Everything was piling on top of him, but one day he was holding Shay and she laughed and that was when he snapped out of it."

"He ignored Randy and he became the person he is now, the happy kid, the great dad. He's an amazing person and the best son a guy could ask for I love him more than anything. I just want him to be looked after and be happy, he and Shay deserve that. I know you're the guy for him Phil. I know that now, I just hope you don't end up hurting them." Shawn said Phil smiled.

"I won't, I promise Shawn. I won't." Phil said Shawn smiled, he was glad John had someone like Phil he really was.

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as he sat in the bathroom watching his daughter splash and play in the tub. He loved these moments. "Ry?" Shayla asked, John smiled. "Maybe we'll have to see baby" John said. He got Shayla out of the tub and dried off and into her room for the day. He dressed her in her Black and Grey Nike Capri's, her Nike Black and Pink Tee, her Nike Black and Pink Running Shoes and her Roxy Pink and Black Hoodie. He brushed her hair and picked her up.

He took her downstairs to get some breakfast. He put her into her highchair and made her some food. He made her some oatmeal. He placed the bowl in front of her and she started eating it, John loved watching her do new things, she was growing up so fast, it was sad but also so happy.

"You OK kid?" Shawn asked as he and Hunter came into the room, Kaitlin and Eve were at their other dad's house for the weekend. "Yeah fine, just watching her eat on her own, she doesn't need me anymore." John said feeling sad. "That's a lie. She's always going to need you, you still need me right?" Shawn asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Then you know she is ALWAYS going to need you John, always." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right." John said, Shawn smiled. "You know I am ALWAYS right." Shawn said John laughed. "Done!" Shayla cried out, John smiled and went over to her and took her out of the highchair and cleaned her up. He put her down on the floor and she took off running to the playroom.

John followed her and went and sat down on the couch and watched her play. He jumped when his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled seeing Phil's name on the caller I.D. He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. **"Hey"** he said as he answered. **"hey yourself."** Phil said. **"What's going on?"** John asked. **"Nothing much I know you wanted to get together today but can we not?"** Phil asked John frowned.

**"Why what's wrong?"** John asked. **"Uh…..My ex is here"** Phil said John's eyes widened. **"You mean Ryan's dad?"** John asked. **"Yeah, he just showed up, I didn't ask him to come, but he wants to spend some time with Ryan and me today."** Phil said John couldn't believe this. **"OK."** John said. **"Are you OK?"** Phil asked.

**"Fine Phil. I have to go."** John said he didn't even say goodbye and he ended the call. He couldn't believe this. He knew being with Phil was too good to be true. He knew Phil was going to hook back up with his ex he just knew it. He sighed as he watched Shayla play, this wasn't fair, he knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Phil. He shouldn't have put Shayla in this place where she could be hurt.

He felt like the worst parent ever. He really did. He felt useless and all alone. He thought Phil was a really good guy, that he was different to Randy but now that this was happening he knew all men were the same, they were only out for sex and nothing more. He looked at Shayla "Come here baby" John said he opened his arms up and Shayla ran over to him, John smiled and hugged her tight, that was all he needed right now was for his daughter to hug him.

"What's wrong John?" Shawn asked, he had walked in and saw the sadness all over his sons face and he became concerned. John sighed. "Nothing, can you watch Shay for me? I just wanna go be alone for a minute" John said, Shawn frowned. "If Phil comes over tell him I am not here." John said. "What's going on John." Shawn said.

"His ex is back in town, he's leaving me for him." John said before taking off upstairs. He got to his room closed the door and went over to his bed, he laid down in a ball and hugged his pillow tight as a few tears came from his eyes. He really had hoped that Phil was the one for him but now he didn't know what to think anymore. He was so tired of being alone. He wanted to be loved and cared for that was all he wanted.

Downstairs Shawn sighed as he answered the door seeing Phil there. "He doesn't want to see you right now Phil. He's really upset." Shawn said, Phil sighed. "I know he is but I have NO idea why my ex is here I don't, but I want NOTHING to do with him, the only reason I am talking to him is because he is Ryan's father, I am NOT going to get back together with him. I REALLY like John a lot. I am falling for him hard, I just need him to know that I am not going to leave him for my ex, please can you tell him that?" Phil asked Shawn nodded. "I'll try." Shawn said, Phil nodded and smiled. Shawn closed the door and went up to his son's room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "John." Shawn said. "Leave me alone." John said. "No, Phil was just here. He explained everything to me. You're jumping to conclusions kid. He DOESN'T want his ex he wants you." Shawn said. "Now you're taking his side, what a great dad you are" John snapped, Shawn shook his head. "John, just talk to him please" Shawn said. "No, now leave me alone" John huffed, Shawn sighed and left the room.

He walked downstairs and went to his husband and hugged him tight. "My son is a brat sometimes" Shawn said, Hunter looked into Shawn's eyes and knew he was upset, that didn't sit well with him.

He hated seeing Shawn upset and he wasn't going to let anyone, including John upset him. He kissed Shawn on the cheek and headed up to John's bedroom. He walked in and sat down. "John you've really upset your dad. You need to sort this out. I don't care what's happened." Hunter said John sighed.

"I was falling in love with him, I really was." John said. "He's not with his ex John, if he was do you REALLY think he would leave him and come over here to talk to you?" Hunter asked John shrugged, he knew Hunter had a point but it still hurt that Phil was with his ex. It really did. "He really likes you John. He really does." Hunter said he patted John on the back and left the room, leaving John to his thoughts.

John sat there for a while talking before getting up, grabbing his phone and wallet and heading downstairs he went to the hall closet and took out Shayla's stroller. "Park?" Shay asked as she saw it, John smiled and nodded. He scooped his daughter up and placed her into the stroller then strapped her in. He headed out the door, he just needed some fresh air to get his thoughts together, he didn't know what he was going to do with the whole him and Phil situation he really didn't.

But he wanted to try and sort things out. They got to the park and John sat on the bench, he took Shay out of her stroller and she took off. "Ry!" Shay called out, John looked up and saw Phil coming his way, Ryan and Shayla were hugging then running off to play together, John smiled at least his daughter had made a friend. Phil got to John and he sat down beside him.

"I'm not with him John, I am not. I like you a lot and I want to be with you. I had NO idea he was coming I didn't. He just showed up, he spent like an hour with Ryan before freaking out and taking off. I don't think I will be seeing him again anytime soon. I just want you to know that I am here with you and I want to be with you more than anything else in the world. I just hope you want the same thing." Phil said John smiled and looked over at Phil.

"I do, I guess I was just scared. I met you and you're the greatest guy in the world and I didn't want to lose you and have to start all over. I just want you and only you. I want to be with you." John said, Phil smiled, he scooted closer to John and cupped his face in his hands, he kissed John deeply.

They looked over at the kids and saw Adam and Chris playing with them. "How about we leave the kids with them and we go make up properly?" Phil asked with a wink. John smiled and nodded. Phil took John's hand and they headed off after making sure Adam and Chris were OK with the kids. Chris and Adam smiled as they watched the kids play.

"Baby, we don't need to have kids, we have these two." Chris said with a wink. Adam looked at Chris, a sheepish grin crossed his pretty lips. "Ummm...Chrissy...are you SURE about that? Cause I kind of can't put this one back..." Adam said with a returned wink. Chris looked at his beautiful blond, "Really? Our own baby? One we don't have to give back at the end of the day? One we can keep and call our own?" Chris asked not sure of what Adam REALLY meant.

"Yes, Chrissy (Adam put Chris hand on his flat abdomen) our baby is in here, our very own creation. Are you happy?" Adam asked tentatively. Chris beamed and kissed Adam deeply. "I am so happy, we can finally be a family" Chris said Adam smiled and kissed him finally they would have their own family.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Shay's Birthday

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A MONTH LATER**

"John would you relax everything is going to be fine." Shawn scolded his son. John sighed as he looked up from making chocolate chip pancakes. "I just want this day to go perfect, she's three dad" John said.

Today was Shayla's third birthday and they were having a small party for the occasion. John just wanted everything to go to plan. "Everything will be fine, we have the food, the drink and she's got her presents. Everything is going to be amazing." Shawn said John smiled. "I just want her to have a good time." John said.

"And she will." Shawn assured his son. He knew John was worried but when you had kids at Shayla's age you needed to learn that not everything will go as planned at times. John finished making the pancakes and he walked into the lounge where his daughter was sitting with Hunter watching TV.

"Breakfast is done." John said. Shay smiled and climbed off of Hunter's lap and went over to John who took her into the kitchen and he put her into her highchair and placed some pancakes in front of her. "Fanks." She said and she started eating. John sat down and had some food of his own. Today was going to be a busy day.

He just hoped Shay would have fun. He had even sent an invitation to Randy to invite him to the party but he knew that there was a BIG chance that Randy wouldn't come. He wished he would, just to show that he cared somewhere deep inside of him. "You OK kid?" Hunter asked as he saw John staring into space. John nodded.

"Yeah just thinking, I invited Randy to the party." John said. "You what?" Shawn asked he had no idea. "I gave Elaine an invitation for him to come today but I don't think he will." John said. "I just wish that he would get his head out of his behind and just realise what he is missing out on." John said shaking his head.

This whole Randy thing was a constant stress for him. He just wanted Shay to have both her parent's it hurt that Randy wasn't involved it really did. "John you need to let go of this, getting Randy to come around isn't your responsibility. You've been trying to do this for over three years now, maybe it's time you gave up." Shawn said John frowned. "But don't I owe it to her to at least try?" John asked. "No, you've done everything you could. You need to concentrate on you and Shay now. You have a future to think about." Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

"I know and I've been thinking about that." John said. "OK" Shawn said. "I wanna be a nurse like you, but I would like to concentrate on kids." John said Shawn smiled. "Wow John, are you sure you wanna follow in my footsteps?" Shawn asked John nodded. "Yeah I am." Shawn smiled he was so proud of his son.

"You done baby girl?' John asked, Shay nodded and smiled. "OK bath and into your party dress" John said Shay smiled and clapped her hands.

John took her out of her highchair and took her up to the bathroom, he made her a nice warm bubble bath and put her in and started bathing her. "Are you excited baby?" John asked. "Uh huh, I gets pwesents?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yep" John said Shay smiled, she was excited to get some presents that was the whole thing for her, she got toys and stuff.

She finished off her bath and John took her out and dried her off. Once she was dry John went into her bedroom and picked out her party clothes. He dressed her in her Pink Halter Neck Ruffle Dress, her Pink Ruffle Sweater and her Pink Disney Princess Glitter Mary Jane shoes. He then brushed her hair and added a few curls to it.

"You look so pretty" John said, Shayla smiled she was glad her daddy thought she looked nice. "John!" they heard Shawn calling, John held his daughter's hand and took her downstairs where Adam and Chris were, Shay smiled and hugged her uncles.

"You look so pretty pumpkin, happy birthday" Adam said hugging her. Shay smiled. "Pwesent?" she asked. "We can do your presents when everyone is here" John said, Shay nodded. "How are you Addy?" John asked. "I'm OK, I had morning sickness this morning and it killed me. I don't know how you did it." Adam said John smiled. "It passes eventually." John said Adam smiled.

"So who else is coming to this thing?" Adam asked. "The Orton's, Phil and Ryan and that's it. I actually invited Randy but I don't know if he will come or not." John said. "I doubt it he was running when we were driving here so I don't think he will be making an appearance." Adam said John nodded, he figured that would be happening.

The doorbell rang and John went and answered it. He smiled seeing the Orton's, Bob, Elaine, Nate and Becky. He let them in and they walked over to Shay, the doorbell came again and John smiled when he opened it and saw Phil and Ryan, Ryan gave John a hug and went inside to find Shayla.

John pushed Phil outside and kissed him, he just needed a kiss. "What was that for?" Phil asked. "I just needed a kiss." John said Phil nodded and smiled, they walked inside and they went into the lounge. "OK, how about we do presents then we can have some food." John said everyone agreed and they sat down with Shay in John's lap and it was gift time.

Eve smiled and handed Shay the first gift, Shay opened it and smiled, inside was a Fisher-Price Bath Time Baby Doll Set, which came with a doll, bath, lotion, hair dryer, comb, towel and potty. Shay smiled and hugged Eve.

Kaitlin smiled and handed her the next gift. John helped Shay open it and inside was a Baby Stella Doll Rocking Horse. Shay squealed when she saw the horse and she hugged Kaitlin. Becky handed Shay her gift next, John helped her unwrap it and smiled, inside was a Pink Crayola Magnetic Double-Sided Easel, Shayla smiled and hugged her aunty.

Next Nate handed her the gift he had chosen, Shay opened it and smiled inside was a Barbie I Can Be Playset - Pet Vet Care Station which came with a little dog, Shay smiled, she loved dogs, John had wanted to get her a real one but Hunter said no. Shay smiled and hugged her uncle tight.

"Here pumpkin" Adam said handing her the gift from him and Chris, she smiled and opened it, inside was a Disney Princess Royal Talking Princess Kitchen. Shay smiled and hugged her uncles.

Phil smiled. "This is from me and Ryan." Phil said handing her the gift, John helped her open it and inside was a 30 Key Pink Fancy Baby Grand Piano with Bench, Shay smiled and John groaned. "Music really?' John asked, Phil laughed and nodded. "This is from us kiddo" Bob said handing over her gift. Inside was a Step2 Sweetheart Playhouse. Shay smiled and hugged her grandparents.

"This is from us." Shawn said, Hunter carried the gift in, it was a Imaginarium Grandview Wooden Dollhouse it came fully furnished and everything. Shay was so happy she couldn't contain her happiness. John laughed, this was what he wanted, he just wanted her to be happy. "OK last gift is outside" John said, Shay smiled and went outside with her dad and all the guests.

Once outside she saw it, she jumped up and down and ran over to the gift it was a Pink Power Wheels Fisher-Price Barbie Cadillac Hybrid Escalade EXT, Shay turned and looked at her dad. "Go for it." John said Shay smiled and went to the car and got in, Ry followed her and joined her sitting in the front seat as they drove around. John smiled as he watched them, they were so cute together and so close. Phil walked over to John and wrapped his arms around his waist. Something Elaine, Bob, Nate and Becky noticed.

"They look happy together" Phil said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah they do. I am so glad she's happy that's all I want for her is for her to have a good life and to be happy." John said Phil smiled. "And she will." Phil said John smiled, he was so happy right now, he was surrounded by friends and family, his daughter was happy and he had an amazing guy who cared about him.

"I think they're going to be friends for a long time." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "I think so too." John said, Phil smiled he was glad that his son had someone but he was really happy that he had found someone so amazing in John. he was everything he could have dreamed for, he just couldn't believe it had finally happened, after all the crap he and John had gone through with their exes, things were finally looking up for the both of them and for their kids.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy walked up to the house where the birthday party was happening. In his hand he had a small doll for Shayla. He wanted to give her something.

He walked up but stopped when he saw John and Phil kissing. He sighed, he walked off this wasn't his place anymore. John had moved on to Phil and John deserved to be happy, for the first time in his life, he didn't want to cause problems.

He walked away, throwing the doll in the trash as he left thinking maybe him and Shay having a relationship wasn't meant to be, right now he didn't know. He just walked away, like he was used to. He couldn't do this. Not now, maybe not ever. He just couldn't, he wasn't ready and he didn't know if he would ever be ready to be in Shayla's life. Inside he still didn't believe that she was his.

Back in with the party John sat there watching Shayla, he was a little upset that Randy hadn't bothered to show up. "You OK?" Phil asked he saw John with a huge frown on his face. "I guess so, it just pisses me off that Randy didn't come." John said Phil nodded.

"I know, I wish I could make him come, or figure out what his problem was." Phil said John smiled. "It's OK, it's his loss." John said. Phil smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. So turn that frown upside down and let's have a nice time OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

He leaned over and kissed Phil, he was so glad he had someone like him in his life and that Phil supported him and Shayla in whatever came their way, it was something he wasn't used to, but he was glad he was learning how to accept someone so sweet.

**DAYS LATER**

"So how are things with you and John?" Chris asked as he, Phil and Ryan walked into a suit store. They were shopping for Ryan's suit for Chris and Adam's wedding that was coming up soon. "Things are good, really good. I love him, I just need to tell him." Phil said. Chris smiled. "Why not just say it?" Chris asked. "I want it to be special. I don't wanna just come out and say it." Phil said Chris nodded. "OK. So everything is good then?" Chris asked, Phil nodded.

"Yeah everything is really good, except for the whole Randy thing. It really gets John down, me and his dad have tried to tell him that he shouldn't be stressing about it, but he can't stop. He just wants Shay to have her dad in her life and it sucks that he is like this. I don't want John or Shay to be hurt but it seems like that's the only thing he can do is hurt them." Phil said Chris nodded.

"Trust me I know, he used to be my best friend. But when I heard that he was denying Shay was his and he was being a complete ass about it I lost it and I stopped being friends with him. He's selfish, he only thinks of himself and it's hard to stay friends with someone like that it really is." Chris said Phil smiled. "So will he be invited to the wedding?" Phil asked.

"Adam doesn't want him there, but he was a really good friend to me and it's hard to just cut him off completely. I just think it might change his attitude if I was to invite him, but Adam is the boss, so I don't know. Plus I don't want to get into it with him when the wedding is coming up." Chris said Phil laughed and nodded. Adam had been highly strung lately and he knew not to piss Adam off at all.

"Let's see what we can find for this little man" Chris said, they looked around and found some suits. The salesman helped Phil and Chris pick some and Phil changed his son into the choices.

"This one is by Ciccino and is a Boys Ivory 4 Piece Self-Stripe Suit. The jacket, trousers and bow tie come a lovely silky ivory fabric with a self-stripe pattern. The jacket has silky lapels, cloth-covered buttons and false pockets. The trousers have a comfortable elasticated waist and cotton lining. The cotton blend shirt has mother-of-pearl buttons and long sleeves. The bow tie is elasticated making it comfortable and easy to wear." The salesman said, Phil and Chris smiled. "Can we see the other choice?" Chris asked, the salesman nodded, Phil changed his son into the next suit and they had a look at him.

"This one is also by Ciccino and is a Boys Grey 4 Piece Jacket, Trouser, Shirt & Bow Tie Set. The single-breasted jacket has smooth satin lapels, buttons, and trims on the pockets. The cuffed trousers have a comfortable elasticated waist and faux zip-front. The white long sleeve shirt is made from a jacquard fabric and has lovely mother-of-pearl buttons. The grey self-stripe satin bow tie fastens around the neck with white satin ribbons and Velcro." The salesman said.

"I like this one" Chris said, Phil smiled. "Yes me too, how much?" Phil asked. "This set is $121" he said, Phil smiled, a lot cheaper than he thought it would be, he purchased the suit as well as some Black Buckle Shoes and they were ready.

"I wonder how Adam, John and Shay are doing, I bet Shay is loving the dresses" Chris said Phil laughed. "Yeah I bet, I can't wait until the day, until I see my man walking down the aisle to me, it's so amazing." Chris said Phil smiled. "Who is walking him down the aisle?" Phil asked.

"Shawn is he asked him to do it. His mom was totally OK with it, she just wants this wedding to be perfect" Chris said Phil smiled and nodded, he slapped Chris on the back.

"It will be Chris." He said Chris smiled, he liked Phil a lot he was his best man at the wedding and was becoming his best friend something Chris missed having in his life since Randy fucked up.

**MEANWHILE**

"You want her to look like a little bride right?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah definitely" Adam said John smiled, they pulled some dresses and the saleswoman came and helped them out. John helped Shay into the first dress and she walked out.

"This one is from Sarah Louise and is a Girls Sleeveless Ivory Dress With Tulle Skirt. It has a satin bodice covered with embroidered tulle, decorated with beads and sequins. The dress has a full tulle skirt with attached satin sash finishing in a bow. The dress fastens with a zip concealed by decorative covered buttons." The saleswoman said, both John and Adam liked it, but they wanted to see more so she was changed into something else.

"This one is also by Sarah Louise and is a Girls Ivory Organza Occasion Dress with Beads & Floral Embroidery. It is embroidered delicately and finished with pearly beads, sequins and a ribbon around the waist. The dress has smooth organza on the sleeves and skirt with tulle underneath for added volume with a zip fastening at the back." The woman said.

This one was better than the first. But there was one more to look at so John changed his daughter into the dress. "This one is a Nicki Macfarlane Couture Ivory Silk & Tulle Maisy Dress & Sash. The dress has a pretty powder puff shape that's great for younger girls. The dress comes in ivory with a sash bow in the colour of your choice and has a ballerina length with a generous, in-built petticoat. The skirting and ruffle sleeves are made from polka dot tulle." She said.

"This is it." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah how much?" John asked. "This one is $230." She said John smiled, that was a lot cheaper than he thought.

So he got the dress and also got Shayla a pair of Ivory Satin Occasion Buckle Shoes with Flowers and an Ivory Hairband with Tulle Flower. Once they had everything they headed out the door.

"That was fun" Adam said John laughed. "Yeah it was, your wedding is going to be the best." John said Adam smiled, he couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to be married to Chris and to have this baby together, it was just perfect.

He was so happy right now, he didn't think he could get any happier.

**Please Review…..**


	9. Tieing The Knot

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**MONTHS LATER**

It was time for Chris and Adam's wedding. They had spent months working out the details to get it right and they did. Chris was pacing about the hotel room smiling.

He stopped in front of the mirror, he adjusted his bow tie for the 100th time. He usually hated dressing up, but today, well he didn't mind.

He looked in the mirror yet again, the inky black tux fit him like a glove, and he could see his reflection in his shoes. Jessica came into the room, she was his sister, Chris beamed at his sister.

"You holding up ok?" Jess asked. "Yeah, sometimes I still can't believe this is happening, who would have thought me; married." Chris said with a huge smile. Jessica laughed softly.

"He completes you, simple as that" Chris could only nod to that. "OK, then let's go" Jess said leaving and Chris followed her out the door.

**IN another room in the hotel:**

"Help me, John!" Adam said in a pleading voice. John walked over to Adam and laughed, Adam's bow tie was a tangled mess. John finally managed to get the tie fixed even though Adam was rocking back and forth.

"You have the ring right?" Adam asked for the 10th time. "Yes Addy I told you earlier remember?" John chuckled.

"Oh, ummm yeah, I keep forgetting" Adam tried very hard to make himself stand still. He was looking in the mirror, his form fitting tux was ivory coloured, it set off his eyes to perfection. His eyes were the shade that indicated he was happy.

"Today my life is complete, John, finally I belong to someone" Adam just sighed he was so happy and his heart was full. John glanced at his watch, "Time to go and get you married." He took Adam and his beautiful daughter by the arm and escorted them out the door.

Meanwhile, in the park just down from the hotel all their guests were gathering and finding their seats. The park had been transformed into an outdoor cathedral.

Rows of chairs made a centre aisle, a white carpet had been laid out. Ribbons of ivory and dark blue tied the flowers to the trees.

The small orchestra was tuning up. Chris was standing at the altar, Phil acting as his best man was next to him Chris smiled at him, there is no one else he would have chosen for the job.

There was a shifting in the seats and the orchestra started playing Peechelba's Canon in D. Little Shayla came down the aisle, sprinkling her rose petals perfectly, Chris beamed at her.

When she got to Chris he patted her softly on the head, she sat next to Hunter and Ryan on the front row. John came slowly down the aisle next, he was Adam's best man.

He reached his place on the side opposite Chris. The music swelled a bit...Adam, with Shawn giving him away, stepped up ready to walk down the aisle.

Chris turned...his breath caught in his throat, tears welled up in his eyes at his first sight of Adam. Adam, so tall and beautiful in his ivory tux, the colour setting off his tanned skin to perfection and his eyes so bright, he was simply breathtaking. Adam's eyes locked on to Chris', he too was breathless...the fairness of Chris' colouring was highlighted by the black tux.

Shawn led Adam off and they made their way down the aisle. When he reached Chris, he was simply glowing. Chris leaned over to him and whispered "So beautiful" Adam lowered his eyes as a soft blush washed over his cheeks. The music faded out...The Celebrant stood before the couple and began to speak:

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two men, Christopher Keith Jericho and Adam Joseph Copeland. It is a wonderful thing when two souls find each other and become one. Whether those souls belong to a man and a woman, two women or as in today, two men."

"For let it be known to everyone that gender does not matter, for love is blind to it. Love IS Love, and I can see how much these two men love each other. Christopher...Adam you have chosen to recite your own vows to each other, Christopher you may proceed."

Chris turned to Adam and took his hands, "Adam, I am so happy that things came about the way they did. It took a while, but then I started to love you, and that love grows stronger every day. You are my other half, the part that finally makes me whole."

"I don't know what bumps will come along our path, but Adam, whatever they are, I will be there to love you, hold you, help you and care for you. I will never leave you to face them alone. I love you Adam." Phil handed Chris the ring.

"Adam, with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honour, for ever and ever." He slipped the ring on Adam's finger, tears gently falling down both their cheeks. The Celebrant turned to Adam, "Adam you may now recite your vows to Christopher. Adam took a deep breath and began...

"Christopher, thank you. Thank you for loving me, for making me feel wanted and needed. I never felt that in my life. I think that is why I was sometimes so bitter and angry, I simply didn't know what love was."

"I thought I was so far gone nobody would ever love me or want me. You came into my life and eventually you Mastered not only my heart, but my soul. You breathed life into my empty body. Today, Christopher, I take you for my wedded husband, I give you everything, my love, my heart, my soul, even my name, today I put away the name of Copeland and will take up the name of Jericho."

"I hope I will always bring that name honour. I will be here Christopher, to face the bad as well as the good. I will comfort you, help you, hold you and keep you in my soul and body, I love you Christopher." John handed Adam Chris' ring.

"Christopher with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honour, for ever and ever." More tears fall as he slips the ring on Chris' finger.

The Celebrant continues..."Christopher Keith Jericho, do you take Adam Joseph Copeland to be your wedded husband?" "I do" answered Chris firmly. "Adam Joseph Copeland, do take Christopher Keith Jericho to be your wedded husband?"

"I do" Adam answered just as firmly. "By the powers invested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your husband" she said to Chris.

Chris and Adam just stood there, hand in hand, staring into each other's eyes, unmoving. John leant forward and lightly kicked Adam in the shin and said way to loudly "KISS HIM, STUPID" Everyone laughed..."Oh, yeah" Adam grinned.

Chris pulled Adam in for one of those kind of kisses that makes anyone hot under the collar that is watching.

The Celebrant finally cleared her throat, and Chris broke the kiss. If Adam hadn't been holding Chris' hands he simply would have melted into the ground.

Chris and Adam turned to walk down the aisle, and paused a moment before starting, the Celebrant said "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present Mr and Mr Christopher Jericho...applause erupted as arm in arm Chris and Adam walked up the aisle, the orchestra playing them out.

**LATER ON**

The reception was going along well, people had eaten, danced, gave speeches and everything was great.

John smiled as his daughter and Ryan danced together, they looked like a miniature bride and groom today they looked simply stunning. "They're so cute son." Shawn said, he was sitting with John watching his granddaughter.

"Yeah she's amazing. She's growing up so big now, same with Ryan. They've formed a really strong bond and I couldn't be happier." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. "Adam and Chris will be great parents." Shawn said John smiled.

"Yeah they will be, I know they're moving out soon. Chris' dad has bought them their own little apartment which is sweet." John said Shawn smiled. "Have you thought about what you're going to do in the future?" Shawn asked, John sighed.

"I have no idea dad. I know I wanna go to nursing school, I also know Phil is going to college to be a therapist. I just don't know what I will do if he leaves Houston." John said Shawn sighed.

"John there's only four months left of your senior year, haven't you talked about this stuff?" Shawn asked, John shook his head.

"No not really. It's hard dad. We haven't told each other we loved one another yet. I don't even know if he does love me, I don't." John said, Shawn smiled.

"I am certain he does. He must love you." Shawn said John smiled, he hoped Phil loved him he really did. Phil walked over to John.

"Wanna dance?" Phil asked his boyfriend, John smiled and nodded. He took Phil's hand and they went out to the dance floor, they held each other as they danced.

"You and your dad seemed to be in a deep convo." Phil said John sighed.

"Yeah we were talking about our future. He said we need to talk about what's going to happen. But I don't want to ruin anything." John said, Phil frowned.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, "I know you want to do therapy in college, and I want to do nursing, I was just wondering are you planning on staying here?" John asked, Phil sighed.

"I wanna be wherever you are John. I know you're staying here." Phil said John nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want you not being happy because of me, I don't want that." John said, Phil smiled, he caressed John's face, "John, baby as long as I am with you, I am happy. Plus I couldn't tear Ry away from Shay if I tried" Phil said laughing John smiled and nodded.

"You're the best you know that?" John asked, Phil shrugged. "I had an idea" Phil said John laughed, Phil smiled and pulled John in for a deep kiss.

"You think your dad will watch Ry and Shay for the night? my parents are away for the weekend." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure he will" John said Phil smiled and kissed John again, they needed to get out and now, he wanted John now more than ever before.

As soon as they were at Phil's and up in his room, Phil pushed John back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, his hands went under John's shirt and pulled it up. John got the hint, he broke the kiss and Phil pulled John's shirt over John's head. He also pulled off his own shirt.

John smiled in appreciation when he saw Phil's upper body, especially the chest tattoo, he had always been turned on by tattoos.

In his mind Randy never had enough but he was so happy that Phil was nearly covered in them, it made him so wet and so hot for Phil.

Phil smirked down at John he knew what John was thinking about. He loved showing off his tattoos for this very reason, so he could get John in bed with him. Phil leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue ring swirl around the nipple making it form into a hard nub. Phil kissed his way from the left nipple to the right repeating the swirling action.

He then kissed his way down John's sculpted abs and he bit down on John's amazing hip bones. John gasped and whimpered a little bit.

"You OK?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah…Go lower." John said Phil laughed. "Lower?" he asked, John nodded.

Phil went lower, but skipped John's clothed cock and licked and kissed at his knees, down his shins and to his ankles.

"Phil….Stop fucking with me" John snapped, Phil laughed. He disposed John of his underwear and licked his lips as John's hard cock sprung up out of the confines.

He trailed his way around his lovers groin and put his claiming marks on his boyfriends tender inner thighs.

John's eyes rolled back in his head, as his body naturally opened wider for Phil's mouth. Phil smiled and continued kissing and licking at John's body, he was so amazingly talented with his mouth.

John bucked up into his mouth trying to get his point across that he wanted Phil to suck his cock.

But Phil ignored him and kissed his way over to John's balls, the took the left ball into his mouth and sucked on it. "Fuck!" John cried out in pure pleasure. Phil chuckled at John's cry of pleasure.

"Phil please I need you." John moaned, Phil smiled. "OK baby….You just lay back and let me do my thing OK?" John nodded and smiled.

Phil bent John's legs at the knees and made him spread his legs a bit more. He leaned down and kissed at John's hole.

He slowly circled it with his pierced tongue and slowly slid inside of John's hole. John gasped and shot up off the bed but Phil held him down by his hands on his hips. He expertly worked John's hole open. The taste of John was just so amazing.

"Phil….Hurry up and do me!" John exclaimed. Phil smirked against John's hole and he left John's hole. He crawled up John's body and kissed him again. "Please Phil." John moaned, Phil smiled and nodded.

He went back down John's body and he positioned himself at John's entrance, John pulled Phil closer to him and Phil slowly slipped inside of his boyfriend.

The tight heat took him over and he groaned loudly at the feeling. John tingled all over and he pulled Phil closer to him, they were body on body contact. It was as if they were one. They rocked and grinded and thrusted, rocked, grinded, thrusted. It was an amazing pace. It wasn't like their usual thing, the hard and fast, sweaty deep sex. This was love making in its purest form it was just amazing.

"God John, you feel so amazing, how could you ever think I would leave you? I couldn't not ever….I love you so much John Boy." Phil said, he leaned down and kissed John passionately, John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his limbs around Phil's frame and they kissed and made love like never before.

When it was all over and they had both reached their amazing climaxes, Phil pulled out of John and laid beside him, both men were panting heavily, they were exhausted but VERY satisfied. "I love you John, always." Phil said as he pulled John closer. "I love you too Philly."

**Please Review…..**


	10. Sick?

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A MONTH LATER**

"So I thought that today we could go and do a little shopping?" Shawn asked from the doorway of Shayla's room. John smiled over at his dad. "Sure, Shay is going with Bob and Elaine today." John said. Shawn nodded and smiled. "OK. What's Phil doing today?" Shawn asked.

"He and Ryan are doing a father son thing." John said, Shawn nodded. John walked into the bathroom and picked Shay up out of the tub and took her into the bedroom and dressed her for the day, he dressed her in her Nike Black and Grey Yoga Pants, her Nike Kids Just Do It Tank Top, her Juicy Couture Kids Girls' Multi Juicy Terry Hoodie and her Black and Pink Nike Kids Delta Force Low Shoes. He brushed her hair and she was ready to go.

He handed Shay over to Shawn and he headed to his room, he grabbed his phone and wallet and met up with his dad. "Ready to go then?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's go." John said Shawn smiled.

They walked out of the house and got into Shawn's car and headed to the Orton's home. They got there and John sighed. Randy was home, he could see his car and John hadn't really ever dropped Shayla off when Randy was there. "Want me to come in?" Shawn asked, John shook his head.

"No I'll be fine." John said. He got out of the car and he got Shayla out of the car he held her on his hip and took her up to the front door, John took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The door opened and Randy opened it, Randy looked at John and Shayla and rolled his eyes. "Mom!" he called and Elaine came to the door, she smiled and took Shay into her arms.

John smiled and kissed her goodbye. "Be good." John said. Shay smiled and waved goodbye to John. John smiled and headed back to the car, he got in and Shawn drove them off to the store, Shawn just wanted to spend some time with John, he felt like they needed to do some father son bonding. They got to the store and Shawn parked the car. They got out and headed inside. They walked in and Shawn took John into a bookstore.

There was something he wanted to pick up for his son. "I think this would be good for you to read through." Shawn said, John looked at the book and smiled, it was The Complete Book of Colleges, 2013 Edition. John smiled. "But I wanna stay in Houston." John said. "I know, but you could always look at other areas in Texas John. I just want you to keep your mind open." Shawn said John nodded.

"I will thanks dad" John said Shawn smiled and he paid for the book. They left the store and they walked around, John saw a sports store and walked in, he wanted to get Phil something so he went over to the Chicago Cubs area and picked out some things.

He got Phil a Chicago Cubs Royal Mitchell & Ness Bleacher Seats Vintage Garment Washed V-Neck T-Shirt. He also picked up something for Ryan, he got him a Chicago Cubs Toddler Pinstripe Tee and Shorts Set and he got Shayla something as well. He got her a Chicago Cubs Pink Toddler Cap Sleeve T-Shirt and Skirt Set.

Once he paid for the items he and Shawn went to some other stores. John wanted to pick Shay up some swim suits. He wanted her to start swimming lessons. He picked her up three sets, he got her a Pink Floral Check Learn-To-Swim Float Suit, a Pink Ruffle One Piece Swimming Costume and a Pink Poolside Petals Skirted Bikini.

Once he had what he needed, he and Shawn went to the food court and got some food to have for lunch. They got some Panini's and they sat down at a table. "So how are things at school?" Shawn asked.

"Good, my grades are good. I just hope I have the grades to get into nursing school." John said Shawn smiled. "You will. Have you thought about not doing nursing? Maybe doing something else? like going to med school?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "No, I want to be a nurse why?" John asked. "I was just wondering. Hunter and I were talking we thought it would be good if you thought about med school." Shawn said John sighed.

"I've never thought about it, but I will now." John said Shawn smiled and nodded, he just wanted his son to be happy and successful. That was all he wanted.

"How are things going with you and Phil?" Shawn asked. "Really good, it's weird." John said. Shawn frowned. "What's weird?" Shawn asked.

"When I was with Randy it seemed like every week there was something else wrong with us, we were always fighting. But with Phil, there's nothing. We just seem so perfect." John said. "And that bothers you?" Shawn asked. "I guess I am just waiting for something to happen. Like something serious. Where we have a HUGE fight and break up." John said Shawn sighed.

"Son, you need to relax and enjoy the time you and Phil have with one another. You can't live in the fear of what could happen. You need to live in the moment Phil loves you and you love him, that's all you need to focus on right now. That and your baby girl and Ryan." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. He was glad he was able to have this chat with Shawn he needed it now more than ever.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy sat in the lounge watching TV. He saw Shay walk in and sit down on the couch with her dolls. He sighed, he really didn't like being around her, he didn't understand why Shayla was over there all the time. He frowned over at her, she didn't look too well. He sighed and got up. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Shay smiled at him and crawled into his lap, Randy felt awkward and started freaking out.

He took a deep breath and held it together, he felt her forehead she was burning up and was all clammy. "MOM!" he called, Elaine walked in and smiled seeing Randy with Shayla in his lap. "I think there's something wrong with her, she doesn't feel right." Randy said Elaine frowned and had a look at Shayla. He felt her head and she was burning up. "I'll call John." Elaine said Randy nodded, Elaine made the call to John and John was on his way there right away.

John was knocking on the door in ten minutes. Randy looked behind John and saw Phil turn up. "I don't want him here" Randy said John rolled his eyes and walked inside. He went over to his daughter and picked her up.

He felt her skin and she was heating up. "I'm taking her to the hospital." John said Elaine nodded. "We'll follow you." Elaine said John nodded and rushed out to the car, Phil looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Hospital something isn't right with her" John said in a panic, Phil nodded and got back in his car and they all headed to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and John rushed Shayla in. The doctor's saw to her right away and took her back into an exam room. John sighed as he watched his daughter be carried away. Phil walked over to John and hugged him. "She'll be OK. She has to be." Phil said John sighed. "She looked so unwell Philly, I don't know what to do." John said.

"I know baby, but you have to have faith that she will be OK." Phil said John sighed, he didn't know what to do. His baby was sick. "I just want her to be OK." John said Phil nodded.

He wanted Shayla to be OK as well. he didn't know what to do if she wasn't. he loved her like a daughter and Ryan loved her, this was going to be so bad. He looked over at Randy and wondered why he was even there, when numerous times he had denied Shayla of even being his. John saw what Phil was looking at. "Don't Phil. Please not now. I can't handle Shay being sick and you and Randy fighting. I can't do this right now." John said Phil sighed.

"Sorry baby I just don't understand why he is even here" Phil said. "Shay was with him and Elaine when she got sick. Can we just drop it for now, I have other things on my mind." John said Phil nodded. "Sorry love" Phil said John smiled, he just wanted to focus on Shay right now, he didn't care about anything or anyone else.

He looked up as Shay's doctor came out. "Is she OK?" John asked. "I'm sorry but no…..your daughter is not OK." The doctor said. John just froze dead on the spot.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Results And Help

**RAISING SHAYLA **

"Can I speak to you in my office John?" the doctor asked, John sighed and nodded and followed Dr. Angle into his office. "What's happening?" John asked he was so nervous, he just wanted his daughter to be OK. "We've spent hours doing the needed tests and I am sorry we don't have better news for you." Dr. Angle said John nodded.

"OK and?" John asked. "Shayla has Acute lymphocytic Leukemia" John gasped and the tears fell from his eyes. "What?" he asked. Kurt sighed, this was the part of the job he hated, he hated having to tell people bad news. "Acute lymphocytic Leukemia also called lymphoblastic or lymphoid, accounts for about 75 to 80 percent of the childhood Leukemia."

"In this form of the disease, the lymphocyte cell line is affected. The lymphocytes normally fight infection. With acute lymphocytic Leukemia, the bone marrow makes too many of these lymphocytes and they do not mature correctly. The lymphocytes overproduce, thus, crowding out other blood cells. Immature blood cells (blasts) do not work properly to fight infection. Acute Leukemia can occur over a short period of days to weeks. Chromosome abnormalities (extra chromosomes and structural changes in the chromosome material) are present in the majority of ALL patients." He said.

"OK what do we do?" John asked, he just wanted his baby to get better. "I would like to test you and your family to see if you match for a bone marrow transplant. It's her best option for survival right now. She needs this. So the tests would need to be done immediately." The doctor said John nodded.

"I'll talk to my family about it." John said Dr. Angle nodded and John headed back out to his family. Phil went over to him and took John's hand in his own.

"What's going on?" Phil asked. "She….She has Acute lymphocytic Leukemia, she needs a bone marrow transplant. The doctor wants all of us to be tested to see if we match." John said everyone nodded, they would do anything for Shayla. Well all of them except for one person. Randy.

"I am not being tested" Randy said, everyone looked at him in disgust he wasn't even going to attempt to help his own daughter John sighed, he wanted to kick Randy's ass but right now he couldn't deal with that. The nurses came over with Shawn who was working with Dr. Angle on Shayla's case and everyone, Phil, Elaine, Bob who had arrived, Becky, Nate and John went to get tested.

Once John was tested he went into the room where Shay was it was a children's room which was nice for Shayla. "Dada" she said, John smiled and hugged her tight, he felt her shivering. "You cold?" John asked, she was just in a hospital gown John sighed, he needed someone to bring him some of her pyjama's. He called Adam and Chris and asked them to come with the clothes. He wanted them there anyway.

He needed Adam right now, he needed Adam to restrain him from kicking the living shit outta Randy for being so cruel and selfish by not being tested. Adam and Chris turned up with Shay's pyjama's and John changed her into her Pink and White Checked Long Pants and Long Shirt Pyjama set. He also laid her down and covered her in her favorite blanket it was her Pink Zahara Ruffled Velour Receiving Blanket.

He sat there looking at her hoping that soon the tests would be back and someone would be a match for her. John couldn't handle seeing her in the hospital anymore, he just didn't understand where this came from.

How could she be fine one minute but had Leukemia the next? It made no sense to him, it baffled him. She hadn't even been sick, not even a cold or anything. It was just weird. But he couldn't dwell on it. He had to think about what was happening right now with his daughter. He just hoped and prayed that soon there would be a match and soon his daughter would be better and that soon he wouldn't have this stress on his hands.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy sat there watching his family and John's family come back from their tests, Shawn came back with Becky and he finally spoke up. "W….What happens if you don't find a match?" he asked John's father. Shawn sighed, he had been trying not to think of it. "She will probably die a painful death eventually, because the medicine will stop working, and an innocent child will suffer greatly..." Shawn said, Randy sighed.

He stood up. "Excuse me" he said, he got up and left and found Dr. Angle. He wanted to be tested, he needed to be tested, Dr. Angle organised it and tested Randy himself. Once Randy was tested the tests were put on a rush and Randy went back to the waiting room to see how things were going.

He looked up as John came back out to get Shayla a juice. Phil walked over to John and just hugged him, knowing that this was what John needed right now in this very moment.

"I should get back to her" John said Phil nodded and kissed John on the cheek. "John so glad you're here, I have the test results on you, your dad, Phillip, Christopher, Elaine, Robert, Nathan, Rebecca and Randal." Dr. Angle said everyone looked at Randy wondering when he got tested.

Adam felt like he couldn't do anything, not when he was pregnant, he just couldn't risk the bone marrow procedure. "Well?" John asked. "You're not a match, no one is…..(John's face fell thinking his daughter was going to die)….Except for Randy….Randy is a match for Shayla proving her to be Randy's child." Dr. Angle said. John looked at Randy, everyone did.

"I'll give you an hour to talk." Dr. Angle said, John nodded and smiled at the doctor. "Will you do it?" He asked, Randy sighed. "I don't know." Randy said John shook his head.

He walked back into his daughter's room. Wanting to make sure she was OK, Randy sighed as everyone looked at him as if he was a monster.

He got up and went into the direction of where John went. He walked into the room and saw John sitting beside Shayla's bed holding her hand watching her watch the television. He walked in and closed the door and looked at Shayla who hadn't noticed he had arrived.

"Look at her Randy….She's your daughter. She needs help, if she doesn't get this help she will die. I can't let that happen I love her too much. She's my everything, the reason I get up in the morning, if something was to happen to her I don't think I could remain living. Please." John begged Randy sighed.

Shayla noticed Randy in the room. "Daddy?" she asked tiredly, Randy smiled and took her hand in his own. "Yeah baby I'm here. You're going to get all better, I promise you" Randy said, John smiled over at him and they held hands with one another while holding one of Shayla's hands as well. Neither of them noticed Phil looking into the room, Phil looked at them and shook his head and turned away and left.

He couldn't handle seeing John and Randy like that, it felt like a sword went right through his heart, he quickly snuck out of the hospital and left, he couldn't stomach seeing John and Randy together, he just couldn't. Not now, probably not ever.

"You'll help?" John asked Randy as Shay fell asleep, Randy nodded. "I know she's mine now so of course I will help. I can't let our daughter die John I can't. I am so sorry for everything." Randy said. John sighed.

"Let's forget about that for now, my only focus right now is getting Shay the transplant she needs. That's all I care about." John said Randy nodded.

He was focussed on Shayla but he knew eventually he and John would have to sit down and try and sort through their issues.

He was just glad that he would be at least trying to make up for some lost time by giving Shayla some more time in her young life.

He just hoped like everyone else that this transplant would work and that she would be OK. That was all he hoped for.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John smiled as he saw Shay sleeping, Randy was just watching her. "Want a drink or anything Randy?" John asked, Randy smiled. "A coffee please" John smiled and left the reunited father and daughter to it. He walked out to the waiting room "Is Shay OK?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "She's fine dad, she's perfect, her transplant is tomorrow so that's good." John said Shawn nodded and smiled, he was glad that Randy had stepped up when it counted the most. John looked around and frowned. "Where's Phil?" he asked, Chris sighed and walked over to John. "He left, he looked upset" Chris said. John frowned. He didn't have time to worry about him right now. "But I need him." he said quietly before walking off, he got him and Randy a coffee each and headed back to the room Shayla was in.

Chris sighed as he watched John leave sad. He walked over to Shawn. "I am going to go, go see Adam" he told Shawn. Shawn smiled and nodded. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to John I am sure." Shawn said, Chris smiled and nodded. He left the hospital and got into his car, he headed out, the first thing he needed to do before seeing Adam was going to talk to Phil about what the hell was going on with him, why he left. He got to the Brooks home and knocked on the door. Phil answered it shocked to see Chris. "Hey Chris, is everything OK with Shay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah she's fine, her transplant is tomorrow. We need to talk Phil." Chris said Phil sighed and let Chris In and took him up to his room. "What's goin on?" Phil asked. "What's going on with you Phil? You left the hospital, John needs you now more than ever." Chris said.

"No he doesn't, he has Randy I saw them holding hands." Phil said Chris shook his head, he couldn't believe how stupid Phil was being. "You're nuts if you think John is in any way connected with Randy...Phil you have to understand, Randy IS Shay's dad, so he and John WILL be together, but only about Shay...John's last words to me was that he needs you Phil...so are you going to walk out on John when he needs you most?" Chris asked, Phil sighed. "Are you sure there's nothing there between them?" Phil asked, Chris nodded. "John's focus is on Shay, it's always on her. Randy is Shayla's dad Phil. He's going to be around, either you accept it or move on." Chris said. "I have to go see Adam, but think about what you're gonna do." Chris said before leaving Phil alone with his thoughts.

Phil sat there thinking, he loved John and Shayla so much and he wanted to be with them and support him, he got up grabbed his keys, phone, wallet and told his parents he was going back to the hospital and he left. He got into his car and drove to the hospital. He got there and parked and walked inside to the ward where Shayla was being looked after. He walked in and saw Shawn, Hunter, and the Orton's everyone else had gone. Phil walked over to the room hat Shayla was in and opened the door, he smiled seeing John.

John smiled at him. "Hey where did you go?" John asked. "I just wanted to check in on Ryan." Phil lied, John smiled and got up and went over to him and hugged him. "How's she doing?" Phil asked "Good, I think she really likes having Randy here." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

"John I am going to go get something to eat can I get you anything?" Randy asked. "A burger please" John said Randy nodded. "I'll come." Phil said John smiled, he hoped Phil and Randy would try and get a long for the sake of him and Shayla. Phil and Randy left the room and went into the elevator to go to the cafeteria. Phil looked over at Randy, the guy who had broken John and Shayla's hearts numerous times.

"I don't get you I don't, I mean you NEVER cared about Shayla before, so don't pretend and start now..." he said, Randy looked at him as if he was nuts. "STAY away from John, he doesn't want you, he belongs to me now, don't you dare do anything to hurt them or to put John through any more stress, he doesn't need it, right now he needs to be focussing on Shay." Phil snapped, Randy just stood there taking the verbal abuse.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"So what will happen exactly?" John asked the doctor who would be doing Shayla's transplant surgery. "After the chemotherapy and/or radiation is administered, the marrow transplant, is given through the central venous catheter into the bloodstream. It is not a surgical procedure to place the marrow into the bone, but is similar to receiving a blood transfusion. The stem cells find their way into the bone marrow and begin reproducing and establishing new, healthy blood cells. Supportive care is given to prevent and treat infections, side effects of treatments, and complications. This includes frequent blood tests, close monitoring of vital signs, strict measurement of input and output, weighing your child daily (or twice daily), and providing a protected and sterile environment." The doctor said John nodded.

"But she'll be fine after that right?" John asked. "She will experience some other things." The doctor said. "Like what?" John asked concerned for his daughter. "She will Spend several weeks in the hospital, Be very susceptible to infection, Experience excessive bleeding, Have blood transfusions, Be confined to a sterile environment, Take multiple antibiotics and other medications, The transplanted new cells (the graft), tend to attack the child's tissues (the host), even though the donor is a relative, she will Undergo continual laboratory testing,

Experience nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, mouth sores and extreme weakness and she can also Experience temporary emotional or psychological distress." John nodded he was stunned at everything that would be happening to his daughter he was so scared. He smiled and thanked the doctor and looked at the time, he was so scared. Randy was going to be late and it was worrying John, he wanted to know what was going on. "Has anyone seen Randy or heard from him?" John asked, he was scared that Randy had changed his mind.

"I saw Phil and Randy arguing in the hall last night." Nathan said, John sighed, he looked at Phil who looked wide eyed. He didn't have any idea about them fighting and it worried them. "It was nothing I promise" he said getting up and walking over to John trying to calm him down, John sighed.

"If he doesn't show, Shay's death is on your hands" John snapped and walked off going to his daughter's room. "John!" he heard he turned and saw Randy, he smiled. "Sorry I am late I wanted to pick this up" Randy said showing John the gift he had picked up it was a white Teddy bear and it had a purple ballet dress on John smiled, he knew his daughter would love the gift.

"I should go get prepped" Randy said John walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank-you for doing this Randy." he said, Randy smiled and nodded. "No problem, she's my daughter and I love her" Randy said John smiled so glad Randy was coming around and that Shay would get the help she needed. Randy went to his hospital room and John went to see Shay, he hugged her and kissed her and the nurses came and took Shay to the O.R.

John was so scared, he just wanted his baby girl to be OK. John smiled as he looked around seeing his family praying for his daughter, it was nice to see Hunter there as well, he knew he really loved her and it meant a lot to him it really did. He walked over to Shawn.

"Daddy do you think dad is watching over her? making sure she's OK?" John asked, Shawn smiled at his son. "Bret will do what he can to keep his granddaughter safe, after all he is our guardian angel..." Shawn said John smiled and hugged his dad tight. He was glad Shay had someone watching over her. John left Shawn and went and sat down, he started crying, he couldn't hold in his tears any longer, the stress and sadness of everything was killing him inside. Phil saw John crying and he went over to him and hugged him John sobbed into his chest. Phil helped John up and they headed to the chapel. They sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry about what I did with Randy I was just worried, I wanted him to understand that you're not his anymore, that you're with me." Phil said. "I wanted him to know that he can't hurt you or Shay anymore, I don't want to see you or Shayla hurt anymore John I don't." Phil said John smiled, he looked at Phil. "Thank-you, for standing up for me, it means a lot." John said Phil smiled.

"I love you there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Phil said John smiled. "I love you too" John said, he leaned in and kissed Phil softly. "Let's get back to the waiting room." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They went to the waiting room and sat down with their family. They waited around for a few hours before the doctor came back, John was up in a flash and over to him.

"Well?" he asked. "Everything is fine John, the transplant went perfectly." The doctor said John smiled, he was so glad his daughter and Randy were OK.

That was all that mattered right now.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Dreaming

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**HOURS LATER**

John smiled seeing his daughter sleeping, she looked so much better already but he knew there was a long way to go before she was back to her old self. The doctor had told him that the transplant went perfectly and that Shayla would wake up soon and John was glad because of it. The door opened and Hunter walked in, John smiled at him. "Hey" he said, Hunter smiled. "Hey, John you've been here for a long time now, why don't you go home, have a shower, freshen up" Hunter said John sighed, he didn't really want to leave Shayla behind, but he did need a shower and something to eat.

"OK. I won't be long though." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. John kissed his daughter goodbye and headed out the door, he smiled seeing his dad, and Phil in the waiting room. "I'm heading home for a shower and everything." John said Phil stood up. "I'll come." He said, John smiled and nodded.

He took Phil's hand and they headed out to the car. They got in and Phil drove them to John's house, they got there and sat in the car for a minute. "You should go home, see Ry for a while, I am going to sleep and shower" John said, Phil nodded and smiled, he kissed John and John got out, he waved at Phil and Phil left. John got into the house and went up to his room, he showered and changed into some sweats and laid back on the bed with his eyes closed trying to get some much needed rest. He knew he needed his rest but he had so much on his mind with Randy and Shay.

He was so worried right now, but he knew Shayla had the best doctors looking after her. Phil smiled when he walked in a few hours later seeing John snuggled up and sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down with him. He caressed John's face softly.

John twitched a little and he opened his eyes. He smiled seeing Phil sitting on the bed, Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed John. John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and deepened the kiss, Phil was shocked, he and John hadn't kissed like this since Shay got sick. John pulled Phil down onto him and Phil caressed John's body.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I fuckin love you" Phil said John blushed, he loved hearing that. "I love you too, how's Ryan?" John asked as he and Phil sat up, John smiled and walked into the bathroom and washed his face. "He's fine, he misses me and he was asking about Shay." Phil said. "Maybe we could take him In with us?" John asked. "I'm sure Shay misses him as well." John said Phil smiled, John sat down and pulled on some shoes.

"We can pick him up on the way" Phil said John smiled. "Can we stop and grab some gifts for Randy and Shay?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Sure baby" he said, John smiled, he grabbed his phone and his wallet and he also picked up a photo album he thought Randy might like to see some pictures of Shayla. He and Phil headed out the door they got into the car and went and picked up Ryan, once they had Ryan they headed to a gift store and headed to the hospital.

They got there and John went to see Shay first, he walked into the room and was shocked to see Hunter in there with his head in his hands crying, John rushed over and placed the gifts for Shay down, he had gotten her a large Teddy bear with a red bow wrapped around his neck, he knew Shay would like it. He also got her a Happy Faces Buttercream Cookie Gift Tin. He knew his daughter loved cookies.

"Hunter is she OK?" John asked, "She's….She's fine, I am just sad, she doesn't deserve to go through this, she's an amazing baby girl, she deserves to have a better life." Hunter said John smiled.

"I know. I agree, I love that you love and care for her." John said, it really did mean a lot that Hunter loved Shayla and looked at her as a grandchild, it meant so much to him.

"I love her John. I know we haven't known each other too long but I love her and you. I just wish there was something I could do." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "You being here, is perfect" John said Hunter smiled and looked at Shay, she slowly started moving, John sat on her bed and caressed her face, she slowly opened her eyes showing John her blue eyes.

"Dada?" she croaked out, John smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. "Hey baby girl" John said. "Me sick" she said. "Yes you are, but you're getting better" John said, Shay smiled and reached out for John. John smiled and hugged her tight.

"I love you and I am so happy you're OK." John said, Shayla smiled. "Where daddy?" she asked looking around the room. "Daddy is in another room, he's sick like you." John said Shay nodded.

"Tirred" she whined, John smiled. "You sleep baby daddy will be here." John said Shay nodded and cuddled the bear Randy had gotten her and she fell asleep, John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you be OK here while I go see Randy?" John asked Hunter.

Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure." He said John smiled and grabbed the gifts for Randy and headed to his room, he walked in and smiled seeing the Orton's in there. "Hey John, how's Shay?" Elaine asked. "She's fine, sleeping away." John said Elaine smiled, John walked over to Randy. "How are you?" John asked. "Good" he said John smiled.

"Uh guys can I have some time alone with John?" Randy asked, the Orton's nodded and left John and Randy alone, John placed Randy's flowers down on the side table.

"Thanks." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "No worries." John said sitting down. "Oh I brought this, I thought you might like to see some pictures of Shay over the years" John said, Randy smiled and looked at the pictures, he smiled, "She's amazing." Randy said John smiled. "That one was right after she was born. I was so emotional." John said Randy smiled. "What about this one?" Randy asked.

"This one is her first Easter. She was so cute in her bunny outfit." John said, Randy smiled. "She loves the bath" Randy said John nodded. "She loves being naked." John joked Randy smiled as he continued to look through the pictures.

"Is this her first Christmas?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah…..She's amazing she got spoiled." John said, Randy laughed. "I've missed out on so much." He said John smiled. "You can make up that time." John said, Randy smiled.

"I think we should talk about what will happen when Shay and I get out." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "OK," John said. "I would like to have her at least on the weekends" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Sure I think that's fine, but you need to step up Randy be a dad she deserves" John said, Randy nodded. "I know. I promise I will." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"There is one other thing I want to discuss with you." John said Randy nodded. "You need to be nicer to Phil, and to my friends, I love Phil Randy and Shay loves him as well. You need to be nice." John said Randy sighed.

"It will be hard, but I will try, I promise" Randy said John smiled, that was all he wanted, he just wanted Randy to try and be a dad that Shay could look up to.

"Thank-you." John said, Randy smiled. "So is she really OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she's fine, Hunter is in there with her watching over her" John said "Hunter?" Randy asked, John smiled "Dad's husband, they got married" John said Randy nodded, he was happy for Shawn he really was. There was a knock on the door and Shawn walked in, "Dad is everything OK?" John asked.

"Yeah can I have a minute with Randy please?" Shawn asked John nodded and left the room heading back to see his daughter. Shawn sat down beside Randy and looked at him. "Thank-you for what you did Randy, it means a lot." Shawn said Randy smiled.

"It's no problem Shawn" Randy said Shawn nodded. "Randy, you are NOT to interfere between John and Phil, John is FINALLY happy and I will not see you tear that down..." Shawn said, Randy nodded.

"If you are to be there for John and Shay You can't change your mind about it ever again, you can't break their hearts, they're both relying on you." Shawn said he stood up and left leaving the warning there with Randy making sure Randy understood what was needed from him.

John smiled as he took Shayla out of the tub, they were still at the hospital and would be for at least another week.

John dried her off and dressed her in her Black Branded Tracksuit Trousers, her Navy Blue Cotton Branded T-Shirt and her Black Wool Knitted Cardigan with Stars. John brushed her hair and then put her back to bed, she hugged her Teddy bears tight and closed her eyes.

"I love you baby" John said, kissing her on the forehead and watching her fall asleep. John sat back in the chair and flicked on the TV. He yawned and eventually fell asleep, it was early in the morning.

**IN DREAM**

_John was in the chair at the hospital wishing Bret could see his baby girl. He hated that Shayla never got to meet her grandpa. It really upset him. _

_He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Bret, tears came to John's eyes. He jumped up and hugged his dad tight. Bret hugged John back just as tight, he missed holding his son in his arms. "Sit with me son" Bret said John smiled and sat down with his dad. "What's going on?" John asked._

_"You're dreaming baby, there's some things I need to talk to you about." Bret said John nodded, he gave his dad his full attention. "John, I want you to know that I am always with you always. I am glad that Randy came around and I am happy for you and Phil, I think you'll be together for a long time." Bret said John smiled, he was so glad that Bret was happy for him and Phil. _

_"I am glad that Hunter cares so much and I am also really happy that your dad found love again. He deserves it. I want this for my family, I do. I want you all to be happy. You, Shayla and your dad all deserve to be happy and I want that for you I really do." Bret said John smiled and nodded. "Listen baby boy, Shayla is going to be just fine, I promise you." John smiled. "Really?" John asked, Bret smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, she is going to be fine and live a happy and healthy life. I promise you." Bret said John smiled and looked at his daughter who was sleeping there. "She's my everything. I don't want her to be hurt anymore. She deserves to live a happy and healthy life." John said, Bret smiled. "And she will, you're a great father John, you're the best and she is so lucky to have you in her life" Bret said John smiled at his dad. _

_"There's something else I need to tell you" Bret said, John nodded and looked back at his dad. "OK." He said, unsure what his dad had to tell him._

_"Shawn is going to have another child soon, and I want you to please love it, and not resent it, because your dad wants this badly, your dad has been afraid to say anything fearing how you would feel about it," Bret said John sighed, he didn't know how to feel right now. "Remember John this will be your brother or sister, your need to love it as much as you love Shayla..." Bret said, John sighed. _

_"But what if it replaces me?" John asked, the thought of his dad having another child hurt him badly, he didn't know what to think right now, he just didn't want to be replaced by anything or anyone. _

_"Your dad will always love you and always have time for you John. He will, you just need to believe in that. You'll always be his baby. Always," Bret said John smiled. "You think so?" John asked, Bret nodded and smiled. "I know so." He said John smiled. "I have to go now" Bret said John shook his head. "No dad, no, please stay." John said._

_"I can't son, just because you can't see me or talk to me, doesn't mean I am not here for you, I am always around, I promise you. Shayla is waking up and she needs you to be there for her. OK?" he asked, John nodded. "I love you John." Bret said John smiled and hugged his dad. "I love you too dad." John said and Bret disappeared. _

John snapped from his dream with a smile on his face, he loved seeing his dad he really did. He looked over at the bed and smiled seeing his daughter waking up, John walked over to the bed and sat down on it and stroked Shayla's face. "Dada" she said John smiled.

"Hey baby." John said. "Hungwy" she said John smiled. "OK I'll go get you something to eat" John said he kissed his daughter and walked out of the room, he smiled seeing Adam. "Hey Addy can you sit with Shay while I go get her something to eat?" John asked. "Sure" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He got in the elevator and went down to the cafeteria. He smiled seeing his dad down there having some lunch. Shawn had been at the hospital nearly as much as John had been and John was grateful for the support and company of his dad.

He went and sat beside him. "Hey dad." He said, Shawn smiled at his son. "Hey kid. How's Shay?" Shawn asked. "Good, Adam is with her, I just came to get her something to eat" John said Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Dad I know about the baby." John said, Shawn's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah and it's OK. No matter what this child is my sibling and I will always be there for him or her." John said, Shawn smiled. "Bret?" he asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he was in my dream and told me everything." John said, Shawn smiled. "I'm glad you're OK with this, I really am." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "No worries dad, I love you and I want you o be happy." John said Shawn smiled his son was growing up and he was so proud of him. Bret looked on happily wiping a few tears before disappearing again.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that Shayla would be able to go home. John was so glad he knew he would be able to take care of her better when she was at home in her own room. John was in her hospital room getting her dressed to go home. John dressed her in her Yoga Stretch Pants, Flutter Sleeve Graphic Tee, Long Sleeve Hoodie and her grey and pink sneakers. Once she was dressed John packed up all her gifts and everything.

"Hi guys" the doctor said walking into the room, John smiled and shook her hand. "Hey doc" John said. "Hey Shayla is all set to go, remember the antibiotics and she should be fine, I would like her in once a week for a checkup and everything should be fine from there on out." she said John smiled. "Good, I can't wait to get her home and into her own bed." John said she smiled.

"I just need you to sign the release forms and you can leave" the doctor said John signed the forms and he and Shay were ready to go, they headed out the door and into John's car. John strapped Shay in and he got in and drove them home. He was so glad to be home, he felt like he hadn't been there in a long while. They got home and John took Shay inside, he set her up on the couch and covered her with a blanket and turned the TV on for her cartoons.

John brought her gifts in and sat with her, he was so glad she was home and that she seemed to be doing OK. John grabbed his phone and called Phil wanting to see if he wanted to bring Ryan over, he knew Shayla would love to see him, Ryan hadn't been to the hospital to see her really the doctors didn't think it was safe but now that Shayla was in the all clear everything seemed to be OK.

Phil and Ryan were there a few minutes later and John and Phil sat there as the kids played with one another. Phil wrapped his arm around John and kissed him on the neck. "I missed you so much" Phil said John smiled.

"I missed you too, so much. Maybe now she's home everything should be OK. We can spend some more time with one another and get our relationship back." John said Phil smiled and nodded. he was glad that they were thinking about getting their relationship back on track he missed John and he wanted to spend some time with him, plus he was horny as hell.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Night Out And Photo's

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as he dressed Shayla. Tonight would be the first night he would be spending the night with Randy. John was nervous about it, but he knew Randy and Shayla deserved to spend some one on one time together.

John dressed her in her White and Pink Pony Stretch Polo, her Pink French Terry Pants, her Pink Fleece Full-Zip Hoodie and her Pink and White Ralph Lauren Running Shoes. He packed up her bag with some clothes and pyjamas and some other things she wanted to take.

Once she was done John got himself dressed, while Shayla was with Randy he and Phil would be going out on a much needed date. He dressed in his Levi's 569 Loose Straight Zipper-Back Jeans, his Studded Cross Plaque Belt, his Authentic Icon Skull Flowers Tee, his Open-Bottom Jacket and his White Converse Defender Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet.

He also grabbed Shayla's bag and headed downstairs. "Daddy here?" Shayla asked, John smiled. "Soon baby, soon." John said Randy would be there in a few minutes. John smiled as the doorbell rang, he walked over and answered it, smiling seeing Randy. "Hey come in." he said Randy smiled and walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Shay exclaimed as she saw him and she ran into his arms, Randy smiled and hugged her tight. "Hey baby are you ready?" he asked Shayla nodded. John hugged her. "Be good for daddy OK?" she nodded and smiled. "If you need anything, just call OK?" Randy nodded and smiled. "You look nice." Randy said John smiled. "Thanks, I have a date with Phil." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He picked Shay up and they headed out the door.

John sat down and waited for Phil. He was waiting ten minutes before Phil showed up, John smiled and walked out he smiled and kissed Phil deeply and they walked over to the car and got in. Phil drove them to the restaurant where he and John first went on their first date. They got there and were seated and they ordered. Phil got the Filet Mignon with Bleu Cheese Herb Crust with Spinach Mash and Bordelaise Sauce, he also got a Pepsi. John got the Jumbo Lump Crab Cakes, Seasoned with Old Bay, Served with a Shallot White Wine Reduction and Shoestring Fries.

He also got a Lemonade to go with it. "This is nice Philly, to be able to get out and do this." John said. Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, I am glad we could get away and everything. Especially after the stress you've been through recently." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am glad we will be able to do this a lot more." John said, Phil smiled and nodded, he reached over the table and took John's hands in his own. "I love you" he said John smiled. "I love you too Phil." He said Phil smiled. "Wanna skip dinner?" he asked, John nodded and smiled, he was so ready to go home and be with Phil.

They got home and went into John's room. Phil looked at John and kissed him deeply. John groaned into the kiss but let Phil mouth rape him, it felt so good. Phil's hands travelled up inside John's shirt touching at John's back. He stroked John's back softly and his hands travelled down to John's ass. He cupped John's pert ass in his hands.

"Philly please…..Fuck me." John begged of him, Phil pulled up John's shirt right over his head and he threw it to the side, John did the same to Phil and he grinned seeing how fit he still was, in his mind Phil had gotten even hotter if it was possible. He leaned forward and licked at Phil's neck. Sucking at the pulse point and marking Phil as his own.

"You're mine, you've always been mine….I don't want anyone else to have you Phil." John said, Phil sighed, he had waited so long to hear that but he couldn't help but doubt John's sincerity. "I mean it Philly….I know you don't think I do, but I do baby." John said Phil smiled.

He kissed him passionately. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that from you. You know I love you Johnny. Always have always will." Phil said John sighed happily. "I love you too baby." John said.

Phil smiled and kissed him again. "Baby you gotta lose these jeans." Phil said, John smiled and stepped away from Phil and stripped down, while John stripped down Phil did the same. Once they were both nude John pushed Phil back onto the couch in his room and straddled his lap once again. They made out a bit longer, biting licking fondling and stroking one another.

"Can't wait Phil….Need you in me now." John said, Phil bit his lip, John gripped at the base of Phil's cock and he moved so John's cock was lined up perfectly with his hole. "John wait!" Phil said alarmed.

"What?" John whined. "Prep?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Fuck it, I like the burn." John said. "Can we fuck now?" John asked, Phil laughed and nodded. "God yes." Phil moaned, John smiled and he sunk down onto Phil's engorged cock. Phil groaned at the feeling he hadn't had sex since Shay had gotten sick and he was horny as all fuck. He had a feeling John was the same.

"Yes….God yes! This is what I've been missing…..Show me Philly….Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." John said, Phil smirked up at John and leaned up and bit down on his collarbone. Together they worked up the perfect rhythm, Phil would thrust up and John would sink down they moved in perfect synchronicity.

"Oh god John….You feel so amazing….Fucking tight and hot….I don't know how I went a month without you." Phil growled, John raked his nails down Phil's chest, "Shit babe….Chill." Phil said, the scratches stinging.

"Fuck up….Pussy." John growled down at him wrong thing to say, Phil moved and flipped them so he was on top. He hooked John's leg over his shoulder and fucked John into oblivion they were both screaming in pleasure not caring about anything else around them.

"So close Philly….." John whined, Phil moaned with him, sweat building up between them. "Me too baby, cum with me John." Phil said, he loved seeing John cum…..It was one of the most amazing sights in all the world. They kept up their rhythm and came five minutes later crying out the other's name, Phil filled John up and John came in between them getting his essence on his and Phil's stomachs.

The laid there together lazily kissing and holding one another. Phil reluctantly pulled out of his love. "Can you stay or do you have to be back for Ry?" John asked, Phil smiled and pulled the sheet over them. "I'm yours for the night baby" Phil said John smiled. they laid their together in each other's arms, feeling at peace.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy sighed as there was a knock at his front door, he got up and answered it.

He saw Chris and Adam, when they saw Randy they lost it. he was dressed in a dress, one of Elaine's and he had high heels on and a floppy hat, he had been playing dress up with Shayla.

Adam snapped a picture and sent it to John. "Hey guys what brings you by?" Randy asked.

"We just wanted to come and check on you see how you were going with Shay, we know she can be a handful" Adam said. Randy nodded and let them in. "Did John send you?" he asked, "No, he has no idea we're here." Chris said Randy nodded.

"Everything is fine, we had dinner and then decided to play for a while. hence the get up" Randy said, Adam and Chris laughed and walked further in seeing Shay dressed in her fairy outfit. She looked so cute.

Both Chris and Adam were glad to see they were OK. That they seemed to be having fun, it was so nice to see. Randy finally stepping up.

Back with John and Phil they were laying there when they heard a beep John reached over and grabbed his phone and opened the picture message he cracked up laughing as did Phil, it was funny but sweet to see Randy like that.

* * *

"Shayla come here!" John called to his daughter. Shayla shook her head and continued playing with her dolls. John sighed and stood up and grabbed her, he took her kicking and screaming into the bathroom. "You need a bath." John said, Shayla cried, but she had her bath. Once she was done John dried her off and got her ready for the day. Today she would be going to day care which was good.

It would give Bob and Elaine a break. John dressed her in her White Leggings, her Red Tartan Skirt with Diamante Teddy Bears, her Black Tiered Tank with White Hearts on it, her Juicy Black Zip Up Hoodie and her Grey Mary Jane shoes. Once she was dressed, John did her hair putting it in piggy tails. Once that was done they headed downstairs. He put Shayla into her highchair and put some food in front of her and she started eating. John smiled and had some food as well.

"So college apps soon huh John?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am still researching where I wanna go though." John said. Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Where did you go?" John asked. "I went to NYU." Hunter said John smiled. "Cool" John said. He finished breakfast and went up to change for school. He dressed in some jeans, a shirt, trainers and a hoodie. He grabbed his bag, phone, keys and wallet as well as Shayla's bag and headed downstairs. He said goodbye to everyone and he and Shay headed out the door. They got into the car and John drove them to SMILES day care.

They got there and John took Shayla in and got her sorted, John hugged and kissed her goodbye and watched her go over to play with Ryan. This was why John wanted her there, so she and Ryan could spend some time together. Once she was OK John left and got in his car and headed to school.

He got to school, parked and got out. He locked his car up and headed inside. He walked over to his locker and put his books away, he smiled feeling a pair of arms encircle his waist and kisses being placed on his neck, he and Phil weren't afraid of PDA and John loved it.

John turned around in Phil's arms and Phil pushed John against the locker and kissed him deeply. John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and moaned into the kiss, they broke apart when they heard a cough. They turned and saw Randy standing there. "Sorry to interrupt I just need to get to my locker" he said.

It still weirded him out to see John so public with someone else, but he knew John loved Phil and Phil loved John and he wanted John to be happy, he deserved it especially after the way Randy treated him.

"How was Shay this morning with her day care?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Good, she went and played with Ryan right away," John said Phil smiled. "That's your son right?" Randy asked, Phil smiled. "Yeah he turns four in a week." Phil said Randy smiled.

"Cool." He said. "Hey Orton, nice cross dressing!" someone yelled out Randy frowned. "What the hell?" he asked, John and Phil frowned as well. "Don't know" John said Randy sighed and he walked away with John and Phil. "Nice heels Orton!" someone else shouted. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked himself, John and Phil looked at one another wondering the same thing, they had no idea what was going on.

"Who knows Randy. Just ignore them" Phil said, Randy nodded and sat down. Chris soon joined them looking miserable and John knew it was because Adam wasn't able to come to school anymore, he was seven months along in his pregnancy and he needed to be at home more.

"Hey princess Orton! Do a twirl!" some kid shouted at them. "That's it what the fuck is going on" Randy snapped. "Haven't you seen?" Chris asked. They looked at him. "Seen what?" Randy asked.

"This" Chris said sliding a piece of paper over to Randy, Randy looked at it and his eyes went wide, on the paper was a picture of him the other night with Shay when he dressed up. He shook his head and looked at John glaring. "How could you? I thought things were better with us" Randy said John frowned at him. "You think I did this?" John asked. "Well who else could it have been Cena?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"I would never do this Randy. I am PROUD of what you've become being a great dad to Shay, I would NEVER do this to you and it hurts me to know that you think I am this vindictive, I am NOT." John growled at him Randy sighed, he didn't know what to believe right now.

"Guys" someone said, they all turned and saw Evan. "Hey Ev" John said Evan smiled. "I overheard, look I am so sorry, I didn't mean for the picture to go viral but it did, I saw it on Chris' computer at home and I thought it was cute." Evan said. He looked at Randy.

"I am REALLY sorry Randy." he said, Randy sighed, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's OK, I'll live. It's fine Evan." Randy said, he had known Evan for years, he was Chris' brother and Randy used to be Chris' best friend. Randy turned to John. "Sorry for accusing you." He said John smiled and nodded.

"It's fine." John said, Randy smiled and he sat down talking with Evan. Evan smiled, he had always had a huge crush on Randy always and he seemed to be going back to the good guy he used to be. "Ev, how about dinner tonight, me and you?" Randy asked, Evan smiled. "Sure" he said, Randy smiled, looking forward to it. He liked Evan he was cute.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John and Phil picked their kids up and went back to John's place to do some homework. They were sitting in the lounge watching some kids show and doing some of their assignments. Phil kept glancing over at John and smirking. "Not happening Phillip." John said not looking up from his books. Phil looked at him. "What I am just sitting here doing my homework." Phil defended himself.

"Uh huh and my ass aint big." John said looking over at him, Phil smiled. "Well it is and I LOVE it." Phil said John shook his head. His boyfriend was such a goofball. "The kids are occupied, Eve is here, she can watch them, let's go up for a little nookie." Phil said John looked at him smiling. "Did you just say nookie?" John asked cracking up, Phil looked at him with his mouth agape. "Yeah why?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No reason, and the answer is no. I need to start on the dinner soon, for the kids" John said Phil pouted knowing John could never say no to him when he pouted. John looked at him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Phil's neck.

"You be a good boy and let me do dinner and get the kids to bed and you can have your way with me in the shower" John said sucking on Phil's earlobe. Phil shivered. "Deal" he said John smiled, he was glad Phil had agreed, he wouldn't mind being fucked into the shower wall tonight. It sounded AMAZING.

John got up and made the kids their dinner and they fed them, they then gave them a bath and put them to bed for the night. Once they were in bed, John went downstairs and cleaned up. He was doing the dishes when Hunter and Shawn walked in from their night out.

Shawn smiled seeing his son. "Hey is Phil here?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he is. Is it OK if he and Ry spend the night?" John asked. "Sure, just no hanky panky" Shawn said John laughed. "What is it with the words tonight?" he asked himself.

"Talking to yourself babe?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Yeah dad's home and he told me no hanky panky. I thought it was funny the way he said it." John said Phil smiled. "Does that mean no shower time?" Phil asked, John turned around and put some soap suds on Phil's nose and kissed him. "Hell no. The shower is still happening." John said Phil smiled.

John finished the dishes and took Phil's hand up the stairs and into the bathroom, they stripped down naked and stepped into the shower. Phil pushed John against the wall and kissed him deeply.

"Show me what you got baby" John said Phil smiled and did just that, he made John cry out in pleasure not giving a shit if Hunter or Shawn heard them, they were only focussed on one another and that was the way it was meant to be.

**Please Review…..**


	14. News

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"I'm weady dada" Shayla said as she came into John's bedroom with Kaitlin. John smiled at her. She was dressed in her Pink Twill Pants, Her Grey Striped Tunic, Her Grey with Pink Dots Cardigan and her Brown and Pink Hello Kitty Velcro Slip On Shoes. Her hair was done neatly as well. John smiled her. "Thanks Kait." John said Kaitlin smiled and nodded. John picked his daughter and up and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Today Shayla had a check-up with her paediatrician just to make sure everything was OK.

John had found a nice doctor for her to go to. John smiled and he took her downstairs for some breakfast. They had some toast and other things and left for her appointment. John was nervous about it, he just hoped Shay was OK and that she was clear. They got to the office and got out and walked inside. John checked her in and they waited to be called.

"Shayla Orton?" the nurse asked, John stood up and carried Shay into the office. "Take a seat Dr. Wilson will be right with you" the nurse said John smiled and nodded and sat down with Shay in his lap. The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hey John, Shay" she said John smiled at her. "Hey doc." John said. "So are we here for a check-up?" she asked John nodded. "Yeah it's a monthly thing now." John said. Torrie smiled and nodded. "OK I will do a full work up on her and it should all be OK." Torrie said John nodded and held Shay as the doctor took the bloods that she needed and she checked everything else out for her.

"OK I just need to check her weight." She said John smiled and handed Shay over. He smiled as he watched her. He jumped when his phone rang, he sighed and pulled it out, he frowned seeing Chris' number. **"Hey Chris…Really?...Yeah I am at the doctors with Shay for her check-up…..No I will finish here and be right there I promise…..OK seeya"** John said ending the call.

"Is everything OK?" Torrie asked John smiled. "My best friend just went into labour, he's having his baby right now." John said Torrie nodded. "Well everything is done. She seems fine but I will call with her blood test results" Torrie said John smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks" John said and he picked Shayla up and he left. He strapped Shay into the car and called Randy, he didn't want to take Shay to the hospital because of the sick people. He just didn't want her catching anything.

**"Hey Ran….No, nothing is wrong I was just wondering if you could watch Shay for me today?...Adam's having the baby and I don't want to risk taking her to the hospital that's all…Thanks I'll be right over"** John said ending the call, he was so glad that he had Randy to rely on now. He drove over to the Orton home and he dropped Shayla off with Randy and headed to the hospital.

He got to the hospital and parked and went up to the maternity floor. He walked in and smiled seeing Phil, Judy and Chris' parents Ted and Mary. He walked over to Phil and kissed him hello. "Hi Judy" John said hugging his surrogate mother, Judy smiled and John went and said hello to Chris' parents. He then went back over to Phil.

"Any news?" John asked. "No nothing yet." Phil said John nodded and smiled. "I hope everything is OK with him. I remember when I gave birth to Shay I was so scared." John said. Phil smiled. "Who was with you?" Phil asked. "My dad and Adam. They were the only ones I wanted in there with me." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He took John's hand and sat down with him.

"Where were you this morning?" Phil asked. "I had to take Shay to her appointment just to make sure she was OK." John said Phil smiled. "And?" he asked, he cared for Shayla like she was his very own child.

He loved her so much. "She's OK, I am just waiting on the blood test results." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Where is she now?" he asked. "Randy's I just didn't want to bring her here. I don't like to bring her here in case she was to catch something." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "That's understandable." He said John smiled and nodded. He leaned forward with his head in his hands, he suddenly felt really light headed. "You OK baby?" Phil asked worried.

"I don't know. I feel icky" John said Phil rubbed his back. "Maybe we should get you some fresh air." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They stood up and Phil held John's hand as they walked away, they went to get on the elevator but John's legs became unsteady and he passed out, Phil caught him but was extremely worried.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK Adam you're about 5 cm now" Stephanie said Adam groaned "This is taking forever" Adam said "I know but we will get there just get some rest ok?" Adam nodded and relaxed on the. He sat up and grasped the bed frame squeezing it and breathing like the exercises trying to get past the contraction. "OK Adam let's see where we are" Stephanie said Adam nodded "well you are 10 cm it's time to push I'll go get Chris then we can get started" Adam nodded glad it was almost over.

"Ow it hurts so bad Chris" Chris nodded and took hold of Adam's hand. "I hate you this is all your fault" Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" Adam nodded and grabbed Chris' hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later and it was time for Adam to push so Chris took hold of Adam's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this babe I know you can" Adam nodded. "Okay Adam I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" Adam nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" Adam cried out.

The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay Adam I can see the head a few more pushes and the baby be out okay?" Adam shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Chris." Chris nodded and caressed Adam's face.

"Look at me you can do this remember you are Adam Jericho you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." Adam nodded and the doctor silently thanked Chris.

"Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out Adam collapsed back onto the bed. Adam looked at the baby and smiled he was beautiful he had Adam's hair and Chris' eyes he was an angel. "Chris would you like to cut the cord?" Chris nodded and cut the cord.

The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing him over to Adam. Adam smiled when he held their baby for the first time Chris leaned down and kissed the baby and Adam. "So what is his name?" the nurse asked. "Jeffery Thomas Jericho" Chris said, Adam smiled, he was so amazing, "I love you Adam." Chris said, Adam smiled. "I love you too Chrissy" Adam said. Chris smiled and kissed him. They were both so happy right now.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK John we have your results back" Dr. Storm said coming back into the room, after John had fainted Phil had made him see a doctor to find out what was wrong with him. "Is everything OK?" Phil asked.

"Uh huh, nothing too serious, the reason why you fainted is because you haven't been eating like you should and the baby isn't getting enough nutrients." The doctor said John and Phil looked at him.

"Baby?" John asked. "Yes, I take it you didn't know, but you're pregnant I would say about two months along." He said John sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks doc." He said the doctor smiled and left them alone, Phil looked at John. "We're having a baby?" he asked John nodded.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" John asked. "I'm happy, I've always thought about us having a kid" Phil said John smiled, he was glad Phil was happy.

"My dad is going to flip" John said Phil nodded, he knew Shawn was not going to be happy.

**THAT NIGHT**

"We need to tell our folks baby, we can't hide out forever." Phil said John sighed as he munched on the last of his fries. "Do we have to do it tonight? Can't we wait?" John asked looking at Phil. Phil shook his head.

"No we need to be honest and tell them, I know you're worried and everything but I am here with you, we want this baby right?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled. "Of course I want this baby." John said. "Then everything will be OK love" Phil said John nodded. They finished eating and left. They got into Phil's car and Phil drove them to his house, he figured telling his mom and dad first would be much easier.

They got there and walked inside. His parents were watching TV with Ryan. Phil smiled at his son. "Ry can you go clean up your toys?" he asked his son Ryan nodded and left. Phil looked at his parents who were staring at John and Phil. "What's going on?" Matt asked. "Uh we have some news to share with you." Phil asked.

"Stop pussy footing around son, just tell us." Matt said, Phil sighed. "Today we found out that John is pregnant. It wasn't planned but we're happy." Phil said. Matt and Amy's eyes both widened, they couldn't believe this. "Wow" Amy said. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Ma, the doctor told us." Phil said Amy nodded. "How are you feeling John?" Matt asked. "Scared I guess, I mean it's a shock but I am also happy. I love your son and I want to be a family with him, Ryan and Shayla." John said Amy and Matt nodded.

They both got up and hugged John and Phil. "Well we're happy for you then, and we accept you guys doing this. We're here supporting you one hundred percent." Amy said John and Phil smiled they were so glad to have their support they really were. Phil organised Ryan's bag for the night and they left with the three year old. They went to the Orton's and John picked Shayla up.

John got her and then they headed back to John's house. They got there and they took the kids inside. John gave Shayla a bath and dressed her in her Pink and White Sleeping Beauty Snug Fit 2-Piece Cotton PJ's, and her Pink Faux Fur Booties.

Once she was dressed she and Ryan played up in her room, John took the monitor and headed downstairs, Phil took his hand and they went into the lounge where Shawn was. "Dad, is Hunter here?" John asked. "No, he's working late. Is something up?" Shawn asked.

"Actually yeah, something is up." John said, Shawn put his book down and looked at his son and Phil wondering what the hell is going on. "Out with it" Shawn said John sighed. "Uh….." John said he looked at Phil he couldn't do this.

"John's pregnant." Phil said Shawn's eyes widened and he stood up with his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe his son right now, he was so angry. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Shawn shouted at his son, John sighed he knew this was coming.

"Did having Shayla teach you nothing about wearing a fucking condom?" he asked, John sighed. "Didn't you learn your lesson with Randy? how could you not act responsible!" Shawn shouted again.

"Dad sometimes things happen!" John shouted back at him. "Not an excuse Johnathan." Shawn snapped John shook his head. "And you Phil….You should have known better! I trusted you with my son I see now that was a big mistake" Shawn said. "Dad that's so unfair, I was with him! I love him and we're having this baby!" John exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hunter asked, as he walked into the house, he heard the shouting. "Nothing dad's being an ass" John snapped, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Phil followed him but went to the kids and put them to bed before seeing to his lover. He walked into John's bedroom and saw John laying on his bed flicking through the channels on his TV. He landed on a Baby Story and decided to watch it. He watched it a lot when he was pregnant with Shay. Phil stripped down out of his jeans and he climbed into bed with John. John smiled and laid on his side and Phil spooned him from behind. "You OK?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Fine, I am fine." John said, Phil sighed. "Your dad is angry but he'll come around eventually he did when you were pregnant with Shay right?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Yeah but this is different…..He's seriously mad at me Phil….I don't know if we can get past this." John said. Phil smiled. "Yes we can, I am here for you no matter what." Phil said, John smiled.

"I am so lucky to have you." John said, Phil smiled. John turned around and faced Phil and Phil wrapped his arms around John and John leaned up and kissed him, Phil deepened the kiss and John pulled him closer, he needed Phil right now more than ever before. He just needed to feel loved and supported, like they were going to be together through everything.

He was really upset about his dad's reaction but he hoped his dad would come around soon, otherwise he didn't know what was going to happen. He couldn't stay in the house if Shawn was mad at him, he couldn't put Shay in that kind of environment it wasn't safe and it wasn't healthy for her and his main concern right now was his daughter and the innocent child in his stomach.

"You need to calm down Shawnie, for the baby. You need to lay down." Hunter said guiding Shawn into the master bedroom. "I can't believe my son, I don't understand what goes through his mind." Shawn said, Hunter sighed.

"He wasn't thinking Shawn, you know what it's like, sometimes you're in the heat of the moment and the last thing on your mind is protection. They're teenagers these things happened, it's happened to the both of them before Phil with Ryan and John with Shayla." Hunter said Shawn nodded.

"I know but I am so pissed off." Shawn said. Hunter nodded. "Let's just sleep OK?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded and smiled, he got undressed and he climbed in bed with his husband wishing that everything would be OK in the morning, but knowing that it wouldn't be.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up early with Shayla and Ryan. He had them bathed and dressed and he had them in the kitchen feeding them when Shawn and Hunter walked down, John ignored them both.

"Morning baby girl" Shawn said to his granddaughter. "Hi pop" she said, Shawn smiled at her and then kissed Ryan hello. John went over to them and cleaned them up and let them out of the chairs. Once they were out John cleaned off their trays and cleared away his mess he had made.

"Am I still taking Shay out today?" Shawn asked his son, he knew John was ignoring him. "No, I am taking her" John said, Shawn sighed. "But I thought we had a plan?" Shawn asked. "Yeah that was before you made me feel like a complete failure." John said. He grabbed the kids and walked them upstairs to his bedroom where Phil was chilling out.

"What happened?" Phil asked, he knew something happened by the look on John's face. "Nothing, just annoying parents. Can we go see Adam or something? I need to get the hell outta this house and away from my dad. I can't stand being here right now, I can't." John said. Phil nodded and smiled.

"Sure baby, sure. We can do that. Let me shower then we can go." Phil said John nodded and smiled. Phil went and showered and got dressed, they organised the kids and then they headed downstairs. Shawn looked as John gathered some snacks for the kids together. "John can we talk?" he asked, John shook his head. "No dad, not right now. I can't do this now." John said.

He grabbed his daughter, Ryan and left with Phil, Shawn sighed, this was bad, he just hoped that he and John would sort this out, that was what he wanted most.

**Please Review…..**


	15. Deep Talk

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**DAYS LATER**

**"Yes Phil I am just getting Shay dressed and I will be there OK?"** John asked over the phone as he went through his daughters clothes. Tonight Phil was taking him out for a nice dinner, Phil was worried about John, he knew John wasn't eating right and he wasn't sleeping well.

Phil was not only worried about John but he was worried about the baby, he just wanted John to be OK and healthy. **"OK baby, I will see you soon."** Phil said John sighed and ended the call, he went downstairs and he saw Shay watching TV with Eve. He went over and took her.

"Time to get you dressed" John said, he took her upstairs and got her dressed in her White Terry Capris, her Dark Blue Long Sleeved mocked-Waist Top and her Flip Flops. Once she was dressed, John grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. "Where are you off too?" Hunter asked as he pulled up.

John looked at his step dad while strapping Shay into the car. "Phil is taking me to dinner, so his parents are watching Shay for me." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. John got into the car and drove off to Phil's. Hunter walked inside and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey baby girl is Shawn home?" he asked Eve. "Upstairs" Eve said, Hunter nodded and went upstairs to see his husband, he walked into the bedroom and sighed seeing Shawn sitting on the window ledge smoking. He walked over to him and snatched the smoke out of his husband's hands.

"You're not doing this again Shawn, I won't have it, we need to go out and get some food into you." Hunter said Shawn sighed. "I'm not hungry" he said. "I don't care, go get changed." Hunter said Shawn sighed and left to get changed, he knew Hunter was worried about him but this whole him and John thing was eating away at him. He got changed and he and Hunter headed out to Citizen Kanes.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to Phil's and he took Shay inside and then he and Phil left for the restaurant, Phil had chosen Citizen Kanes and it wasn't by accident, he and Hunter had planned to set John and Shawn up to talk, they needed to. They got to the restaurant and Phil parked up front.

"You go inside and I will park OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled, he leaned over and kissed Phil and got out of the car, he walked inside and he was seated. He looked up ten minutes later as someone sat I front of him. "About time baby" John said. He looked up and frowned seeing Shawn sitting down in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think Hunter and Phil tricked us into having dinner together." Shawn said John sighed, he couldn't believe his boyfriend he was so pissed, "I can't believe him." John said angrily, he got up and went to leave but Shawn grabbed his hand. "Stay." He said he wanted to be with his son, just them, they needed to discuss everything.

John sighed and sat down. The waiter came around so they ordered. Shawn got the Tenderloin Brochette, which was

charbroiled tips of tenderloin skewered with peppers and onions, served over a bed of wild rice, topped with homemade mushroom burgundy sauce.

John ordered the Chicken Xanadu which was bowtie pasta tossed with charbroiled chicken and roasted pepper in a light olive oil and garlic sauce. Once their food came they ate and started talking. John didn't want to but deep down he knew he had to Shawn was his father and the only one he had left and if he didn't Bret would be so disappointed in him and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry son, I am so sorry for the way I reacted when I heard about you being pregnant, it was just a scare and a shock. We've been through this, you know how hard it was with Shay and I didn't want you making the same mistakes again." Shawn said.

"I know dad, but Phil isn't Randy, he is completely different and I LOVE Phil so much and I want to be with him and to have this family with him, I want him, Ryan, Shay and this baby to be a family, I really do." John said Phil smiled.

"Have you talked about what will happen?" Shawn asked. "No we haven't discussed anything I don't know what's going to happen, I know it's going to be hard but I want to do this dad, I really do." John said, Shawn smiled. "And I will support you guys in anything you need." Shawn said John smiled, he was glad he and his dad had this chat, that they had sorted this issue out.

"Dad can I ask you something?" John asked Shawn nodded and smiled. "Do you blame me for dad's death? I mean if it wasn't for me, he would be still alive right now." John said Shawn shook his head. "I mean I didn't pull him out of the car in time, I should have tried harder" John said Shawn sighed he had no idea about how John was feeling right now. Shawn felt tears sting his eyes and he took John's hand in his own.

"I NEVER once even thought of blaming you John…..I am just thankful that one of my family members made it out alive, it is the way Bret would have wanted it, I never want you to worry about this, I don't blame you one bit son I love you and I thank god for you every day that you're OK and that you're able to have a life. To have friends and a family, never think that I could ever blame you." Shawn said John smiled.

He got up and went over to Shawn and hugged him tight. They both held one another crying and feeling closer than ever. "Let's go home." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. They paid off their bill and headed outside, they caught a cab home, Hunter and Phil never thought of how they could get home.

They got home and went up to the master bedroom, they changed into some sweats and laid down together, John curling up at his dad's side. He had missed him so much, together they fell asleep.

Hunter got home not much later and walked inside. He went up to his room and he smiled seeing Shawn and John sleeping together, he changed into some sweats and he laid on the couch in the room and he fell asleep.

A little while later Phil got to the Helmsley home and he took both Shayla and Ryan up to Shay's room and changed them for bed, he put Shay in her Pink and White Love Heart "I My Daddy" PJ Set and he changed Ryan into his Elmo "Hug Me" PJ Set.

Once they were dressed he went to find John, he looked into John's room and he wasn't there, he kept looking and found him with Hunter and Shawn, he smiled and grabbed some blankets and pillows and he made himself a bed just like Hunter did and he took the kids into the room and laid down with them and they fell asleep together.

Phil smiled as he slept he hoped he and John would do this a lot more, sleep with all the kids with them, it would be so cute to be a family like that, he couldn't wait for the new baby, so he and John and the kids could be a family together.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John and Shawn both groaned as they were awoken. They opened their eyes and smiled seeing Shayla and Ryan poking them waking them up, they both sat up and hugged the kids good morning.

They looked around the room and saw Hunter and Phil sleeping, they both laughed making Hunter and Phil wake up. They both looked at their partners and got onto the bed with Shawn, John and the kids, John kissed Phil good morning and hugged him.

"Thank-you." He said, Phil smiled and kissed John's cheek. "I love you, I will do anything for you." Phil said John smiled and hugged him tighter. He was so damn lucky to have his family around him, it was one of the best times of his life.

**Please Review…..**


	16. A Promise

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A MONTH LATER**

John was up with the kids getting them ready for the day, today Shayla would be spending a few hours with Randy and Ryan would be spending time with Phil's parents. Today they were also going to be telling Randy about the pregnancy, John was a little nervous about it, he just hoped Randy would be OK with it.

John bathed and dressed the kids for the day, he dressed Shayla in her Black Juicy Couture Kids Zipper Pocket Ponte Leggings, her Black and Pink Polka Dot Juicy Couture Kids Yorkshire Foliage Bubble Hem Top, her Black Juicy Couture Kids Velour Ruffle Hem Hoodie and her Black Diamanté Ballet Flats. He then dressed Ryan in his True Religion Kids Boys' Jack Slim Super Jeans, his White DC Tee, his Black and Blue DC Kids Wet Paint Fleece Hoodie and his Red, Blue and White DC Trainers.

Once they were dressed John smiled at them. "Go wake your dad up" John told Ryan, Ryan smiled and ran off to wake up Phil. Shay looked at John and John kissed her. "You don't wanna help wake Phil up?" John asked. Shayla shook her head and clung to John. John smiled and picked her up. He took her into the bedroom and found Phil awake with Ryan bouncing up and down on the bed.

John walked in and put Shayla down but she started crying, John sighed and picked her up again. "We need to tell them today baby." Phil said John nodded. "I know but I don't think they will really understand at all." John said. "They're only three and four remember" John said Phil nodded. "I know but we still need to tell them." Phil said, he climbed out of bed and went over to John and kissed him good morning.

"Go get dressed, so we can take the kids to Randy's and your parents." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "OK, I won't be long. Maybe after we've dropped them off we can go and see Adam, Chris and JT?" Phil asked John smiled and nodded. "Sure sounds good, I haven't seen them in a while." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

He showered and got dressed and they headed downstairs for some breakfast, Hunter smiled seeing John and Phil, it seemed to him like Phil was now living with them, which was cute, but he wanted to know what they were planning on doing. They all sat down.

"Boys can I ask something?" Hunter asked. "Sure" John said. "What are you planning on doing living arrangements wise?" Hunter asked John and Phil looked at one another. "We're not sure." John said he and Phil hadn't really talked about it.

"I have an idea, but I need you boys to be OK with it." Hunter said, John and Phil looked at him. "What is it?" Phil asked. "This property is huge, we're always adding things on, so I figured, why not add on a little house for you and Phil to live in. I know you're both thinking of staying here when you graduate from school and I know you want be close to your friends and family, so why don't you stay here on the property? You would have your own privacy and everything, it's the least we can do as a graduation present, Eve and Kaitlin are moving out and I am doing their apartment so I want to do this for the two of you, for Shay, Ryan and the baby." Hunter said.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a big thing to do for us" John said. "I am sure I want you guys to be happy and everything and I want you to stay close especially with your dad having another baby, when I am working I want someone to be here with him and near him." Hunter said.

John looked at Phil who smiled. "I would love it, I want us all to live together." Phil said, Hunter smiled. "That settles it then, I will get my builder and contractor in here to start building the house." John smiled, he got up and hugged his step dad. "Thank-you." He said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

John smiled and they finished breakfast, John couldn't believe that Hunter was building him and Phil a house, it was insane, he just seriously couldn't believe it. It took a load off of his shoulders he didn't know what he was going to do if Hunter hadn't stepped in.

John cleaned up from their breakfast and he and Phil with the kids headed out the door. They strapped the kids into the car and they headed off first they dropped Ryan off with Phil's parents and then they headed over to the Orton's home to speak with Randy about the new addition to the family.

They got there and they got out of the car and walked up to the house, they knocked and Randy answered and let them in, Randy held Shayla and sat down with John and Phil. "Baby can you go play?" John asked his daughter Shayla nodded and went to play with her dolls.

"Where's your mom and dad?" John asked. "Out shopping." Randy said John nodded. "What's going on John?" Randy asked. John sighed and held Phil's hand needing the support. "I am pregnant." John said Randy's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. "Really?" he asked John nodded.

"Yeah about 2 months now, I just wanted to be honest with you, you deserve to know, we haven't told Shay yet so please don't say anything." John said Randy nodded. "I won't. I promise" he said. "I am happy for you, I am you deserve to be happy and Phil is a great guy and will be a great dad." Randy said John smiled, he was so happy right now, he was glad Randy was OK with everything.

"Thanks for supporting us." John said. "Anytime, I am moving on with Evan, we've been going out and it's really nice." Randy said John smiled. He was glad Randy was happy. They said goodbye to Shay and headed out to the car, John drove them over to Adam's and Chris' and they hung out with them for a while, it was nice to share their news with them and to just hang out with them.

They hung out for a few hours before leaving. "Pull over here" Phil said John frowned and pulled over to the side of the road wondering what the hell was with Phil. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Nothing I have something for you." Phil said he handed over a small box, John looked at him.

"It's not what you think it's a promise ring, we will get married on day baby I promise you I love you." Phil said, John opened the box and smiled, Phil took the Princess-Cut Lab-Created White Sapphire and Diamond Accent Promise Ring and placed it onto John's finger. He leaned in and kissed John. "I love you." He said John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said Phil smiled.

**THAT NIGHT**

The kids were dressed for bed and in the lounge with Hunter and Shawn, Phil and John. They were telling them about the new baby, John just hoped they would be OK with the new addition.

"OK are you listening?" John asked them they both nodded. "You know we love each other and we kiss all the time, we love you both so much as well" John said Ryan and Shayla smiled at them. "Well we're going to have another baby." Phil said, they both frowned not understanding what was happening.

"Poppy's baby?" Shay asked patting Shawn's stomach, John chuckled, "No baby daddy's baby" John said patting his own stomach Shay smiled and patted John's stomach finally understanding. "My baby?" she asked John laughed. "Your brother or sister" John said Shay nodded, understanding what the baby would be to her.

"No bwover! No sista!" Ryan cried out stomping his feet. "What's wrong?" Phil asked. "My daddy." He said crying and clinging to Phil, John sighed and the hormones went wild, and he became emotional. He got up and went up to the bedroom and laid down crying, he couldn't believe how Ryan was acting, he didn't want the kids to be upset about the baby that was the last thing he wanted, he wanted them to be happy to have a brother or a sister nothing else, he just wanted them to be a happy.

Phil walked into the bedroom and went over to John and rubbed his back softly. "I love you, he'll come around John, baby I promise he will, this is just a shock to him." Phil said John sniffled.

"I don't want him to be angry with us, I wanted him to be happy like Shay." John said. "He will baby, I promise you, he will come around OK?" John smiled and nodded. he hoped Ryan would come around he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	17. Group Date

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**A MONTH LATER**

John groaned as he emptied his stomach, morning sickness was really kicking his ass. Phil was there rubbing his back, trying to support him. John finished throwing up and he washed his face with some cold water. "You feeling better?" Phil asked, John shrugged.

"I guess so I don't know." John said. "DADA!" they heard John sighed and wiped his face. "I better get her." John said Phil nodded. He watched John leave the bedroom, he wished John would slow down and learn to take care of himself. John got to Shayla's room and gave her a bath, once she was bathed he dressed her for the day, he dressed her in her Dark Blue Denim Ruffle Skirt with Stripe Trims, her Black T-Shirt with Silk Trim, her Ivory Bolero Jacket with Diamante Branding and her DC Kids Court Graffik Elastic Trainers.

He brushed her hair and they headed downstairs, Phil, Ryan, Hunter and Shawn were down there eating. John sat Shayla in her chair and he sat down himself with some juice.

"Feeling OK kid?" Shawn asked, John shrugged. "Feel sick." He said. "Yeah I know how that feels, so today I thought me, you, Ryan and Shay would hit the stores while Hunter and Phil go and meet the contractor about the house?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure, shopping sounds fun." John said, Shawn smiled. "Will you be OK with Ryan?" Phil asked. John nodded and smiled. "As long as he is OK being with me" John said.

"Yeah he loves ya" Phil said John smiled and nodded. They finished eating and John, Shawn and the kids headed out the door to the store, Shawn thought it was time John ordered some house hold items for his and Phil's house that was near to completion, they couldn't move in with no furniture and items. John and Shawn strapped the kids into the chair and they headed to the store.

They got there and they walked inside and looked around the store looking for what John and Phil would need.

They got a Lansford Park Chesterfield Panel Bedroom Set in Distressed Chestnut Brown it came with a Bed, nightstand, double dresser, chest, vanity. Mirror and an armoire. They got a Avenue Six Regent Loveseat, in Easy Brownstone, a Canopy Mahogany TV Stand, a Panasonic 42" Class Plasma TV, a Wildon Home New Deal 3 Piece Sofa Set in Dark Brown, a Bernards3 Piece Table Set with Faux Marble Top in Cherry, a Element Entertainment Center with 2 Bookcase Towers, a Element 55" Class LCD HDTV, TV Bundle, a Hazelwood Home Seven Piece Dinette Set in Rustic, 4 Upholstered 24" Saddle Seat Bar Stool in Classic Cherry Finish, a Harbour Pointe Accent Table, a Westfir Storage Bench in White, a Hometrends Urban Haven II 6-Piece outdoor Conversation Set, a Better Homes and Gardens® Mika Ridge 5 Piece Dining Set, Seats 4.

They also got a Rubbermaid Small Vertical Shed, a Better Homes and Gardens Scroll Outdoor Firepit, a Weber Spirit E-310 36,000 BTU 3 Burner LP Gas Grill, Black and Stainless Steel. Once they had all the big stuff they went and got all the little items they would need they got a Corelle Livingware 16-Piece Dinnerware Set, Brilliant Black Dot, the set came with Four 10-1/4" dinner plates, Four 6-3/4" bread and butter plates, Four 18-oz soup/cereal bowls and Four 11-oz stoneware mugs.

They got a 53-Piece Flatware Set which came with 8 dinner forks, 8 salad forks, 8 dinner spoons, 8 teaspoons, 8 dinner knives, 8 steak knives, 1 sugar spoon, 1 butter knife, 1 serving tablespoon, 1 pierced tablespoon and 1 cold meat fork. They got a 5-Piece Pasta and Salad Serving Bowl Set. Once they had that they went to the appliances area.

They got a Cuisinart 7 Quart Stand Mixer in Brushed Chrome4-Slice Toaster in Brushed Stainless Steel, Cuisinart1.0 Cu. Ft. Microwave in Brushed Stainless, Cuisinart Blender, Cuisinart Panini & Sandwich Press, Cuisinart Convection Toaster Oven in Brushed Chrome, Cuisinart6-Slice Toaster Oven, Cuisinart4-Slice Belgian Waffle Maker, Cuisinart Grind & Brew Thermal 12-Cup Automatic Coffeemaker, Cuisinart Elite 12 Cup Collection Food Processor, Cuisinart Convection Bread Maker in Brushed Stainless, Cuisinart6.5 Qt. Slow Cooker in Brushed Stainless,

Cuisinart Four Cup Rice Cooker, Cuisinart Cool Touch Compact Deep Fryer in Brushed Stainless, Cuisinart EasyPop Popcorn Maker in Black, CucinaPro Imperia Home Pasta Machine with Optional Attachments, Cuisinart Mix It In Soft Serve Ice Cream Maker in White, Cuisinart Pure Indulgence 2 Qt. Frozen Yogurt-Sorbet & Ice Cream Maker.

They also got a Panasonic Appliances Quick Steam / Dry Anti Drip Iron, Household Essentials Deluxe Rectangle Four Leg Ironing Board, in Satin Silver, Electrolux Quiet Clean Upright with Sealed HEPA Filtration vacuum in Black, Bissell Lift-Off Steam Mop, Samsung26 Cu. Ft. French Door Refrigerator,

Samsung VRT Plus Front Load Washer in White, Samsung7.3 Cu. Ft. Electric Steam Dryer, Cuisinart Chef's Classic Stainless Steel 17-Piece Cookware Set which came with a 1.5 Quart Saucepan with cover, 2 Quart Saucepan with cover, 3 Quart Saucepan with cover, 4 Quart Sauté Pan with helper handle and cover, 8" Skillet, 10" Skillet, 12" Skillet with cover, 9 Quart Stockpot with cover, 20 cm Universal Steamer with cover (fits 2 and 3 qt. Saucepans) and a 24 cm Pasta Insert. They got a Cuisinart Chefs Classic 10" Non-Stick Hard Anodized Crepe Pan

A Cuisinart Enameld Cast Iron 5 Qt. Round Covered Casserole dish.

They also got a Everyday Kitchen Tool Set which came with 2" Tongs with Nylon Heads, Nylon Square Turner, Nylon Spoon, Nylon Slotted Spoon, Grater, Swivel Peeler, Ice Cream Scoop, Potato Masher, Soft-handled Can Opener, 11" Balloon Whisk, Silicone Spatula, Meat Tenderizer and a 4" Pizza Wheel.

They got a BakerEze 12-Piece Bakeware Set which came with (2) 9" Round Cake Pans, (2) 13" x 9" Cake/Utility Pan with cover, (1) 12-Cup Muffin Pan, (1) 12" Pizza Pan, (1) 9" x 5" x 3" Two-Piece Fat-a-way Meat Loaf Pan, (1) 16" x 11" Jelly Roll Pan, (1) 13.9" x 11.6" Baking Sheet, (1) 17.3" x 11.2" Cookie Pan and (2) 10" x 16" Cooling Racks.

They got a Cuisinart Mixing Bowl (Set Of 3), Polder Deluxe Stainless Steel Bread Box, Certified International Romanesque Canister by Karidesign (Set of 3), Global Amici Square Glass Canisters (Set of 3), Global Amici Meloni Spice Jars - Set of 12, Cookie jar Cucina Cook Book Stand, Dish Dryer, Rubbermaid 40-Piece Easy Find Lid Food Storage Set which came with Five 0.5-cup containers with lids Five 1.25-cup containers with lids, Four 2-cup containers with lids, Two 3-cup containers with lids, Two 5-cup containers with lids and Two 7-cup containers with lids.

They got a White Marble 12.5" Paper Towel Holder, 20-Bottle Revolving Spice Tower in Stainless Steel, Gourmet Line 11 Piece Knife Block Set, Anchor Hocking 16-Piece Swish Drinkware Set, Ultima Thule Glassware Set, 10 Strawberry Street White Mugs, Set of 12, Artland Simplicity 11" Cake Stand with Lid, a Wilton 13-Count Cupcake and Treat Stand, BoosBlock Cherry Butcher Block Cutting Board with Stainless Steel Feet.

Advanced Performance Stainless Steel Measuring Spoon set, Stainless Steel Four Piece Measuring Cups, Pancake Batter Dispenser, Eight-Cup Measuring Cup, Marble Pin with Maple Handles, Crème Brûlée Set with Chef's Crème Brûlée Torch and 4 Oval Ramekins, 600g L-Series High Precision Scale, Large Mortar and Pestle Set in White, Salt and Pepper Grinder Set, 6 Oz Oil and Vinegar Bottle Set with Caddy.

Once they ordered everything they headed home.

Both kids were tired and John and Shawn had sore feet. They got home and put the kids to bed for a nap.

John and Shawn went out to the yard far away to see how things were going with the building of the house. John walked over to Phil and kissed him. "How is it coming?" John asked.

"It's coming good. I think we will be really happy here baby." Phil said John smiled he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to be with Phil, Ryan and Shayla and the new baby he just couldn't wait to be a family with the ones he loved he really couldn't.

Phil smiled at him and hugged him tight, he was excited to move in with John and to start their lives off together. "You OK?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"A little tired and hungry." John said Phil smiled. "Where are the babies?" he asked.

"Sleeping they needed a nap." John said Phil smiled, he was so glad that John was being like a dad to Ryan it was heart-warming to him it really was.

"Come on let's go have a nap. You need it." Phil said John smiled and took his hand and they headed to the house for a nap, Phil just wanted to be with him just to hold him.

**THAT NIGHT**

"You look nice baby" Phil said wrapping his arms around John from behind. John smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm not to dressed up right?" John asked, tonight they were going bowling and to dinner with Chris, Adam, Randy and Evan. "No you look perfect baby" Phil said John smiled. He was dressed in his Levi's 569 Loose Straight Engine Flap Jeans, His Black Shirt With a Cross American Flag Logo on it, his DC Shoes Cuts Hoodie and his gray and black Nike's.

He turned around and smiled appreciatively at Phil. He looked hot. He was in his Loose Straight-Leg Jeans, his Black and Blue Superman Tee, his Checked Hoodie and his adidas David Beckham Daily Fresh Athletic Shoes. John walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Sorry to interrupt guys but Shay and Ry want you to dress them John." Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"OK." He said, he walked into Shayla's room and the kids were in there waiting for him. John dressed Ryan in his "Daddy's Hero" Pyjama Set and his Brown Ugg's.

He then dressed Shayla in her Floral & Stripe Pyjama Set and her Pink Ugg's. "All done" John said. "Where we go?" Ryan asked, John smiled. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with poppy and grandpa." John said. They both looked at him. "You have to be good OK?" they both nodded.

"Come on let's go downstairs." John said. He took the kids by their hands and headed downstairs. John sat them down in their chairs and put some pizza in front of them. "We gotta go baby" Phil said John smiled and kissed the kids and headed out the door with Phil. They got into the car and headed over to the bowling place. They got there and got out and walked inside.

They saw Adam, Chris, Evan and Randy and they headed over to them. They said their hello's and sat down. "So where's Shay and Ryan tonight?" Adam asked them. "Dad and Hunter are watching them." John said Adam smiled. "What about JT?" John asked.

"Chris' parents" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "So are we ready to play a game?" Randy asked, everyone smiled and nodded. "Sure. Three on three or what are we doing?" John asked, "How about we do it in pairs?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK then" he said. They started playing and having a good time. John was impressed with Phil, he was a great bowler.

John wasn't that good, he hadn't bowled in a long time. He had been busy the last four years. "You're doing fine John." Randy said John looked at him. "Huh?" he asked. "You're doing fine in bowling. Don't take it so seriously." Randy said John sighed.

"Sorry I can't help it. I like to win. You know that. I don't like failing at things. I failed with you." John said Randy looked at John. "You think you failed?" he asked, John nodded.

"You didn't John, I did. I fucked everything up. I was the one who failed, I failed in supporting you and I failed in being a dad to Shay for the first three years of her life. I can't believe I was such an asshole. I can't imagine my life without her. I love her so much. I am so happy to be in her life now." Randy said John smiled. "She loves spending time with you as well." John said, Randy smiled.

"Have you introduced her to Evan yet?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No I wanted to get your permission first" Randy said John smiled. "Go ahead Ran, you're happy with him and I think she will like him." John said. "She likes Phil and he is nowhere near as perky as Evan is." John said Randy smiled.

"So are you excited about having the baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, I can't wait, but I am nervous as well, I mean dad and Hunter are helping out a lot, same with Phil's parents. But I am worried about how we're going to live. I mean we don't have jobs or anything. We're alone in that aspect. Phil is going to college and I will be at home with Shay, Ryan and the new baby. I am just concerned I guess." John said, Randy nodded.

"You'll figure something out, I mean you could get a job with Nate at the gym, they have day care at the gym so maybe that's what you need to do. Maybe figure something out." Randy said John smiled. "Thanks, I think I might talk to him about it." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"This is nice, being able to chat with you, we haven't talked like this in so long." Randy said John smiled. "Since before Shay was conceived" John said Randy smiled.

"Everything OK here?" Phil asked coming over, he was a little jealous seeing John smiling and talking with Randy. John smiled at Phil and took his hand. "Everything is perfect love" he said Phil smiled. "Are we ready to go get something to eat?" Chris asked joining the conversation. "I am" John said, they all laughed and headed out. They got into their cars and headed to TGI Friday's for dinner.

They got there and headed inside and were seated. They looked over the menu and ordered. Chris got the Baby Back Ribs, Adam got the Pan-Seared Parmesan Flounder, Evan got the Dragon fire Salmon, Randy got the Caribbean Rum Spiced Ribs, Phil got the Bruschetta Chicken Pasta and John got the New York Cheddar & Bacon Burger.

They all got stuck into their food. "How's the pregnancy going John?" Evan asked John smiled. "It's going good, I am doing good except for the morning sickness. But other than that I am fine." John said Evan smiled.

"Your dad is pregnant too right?" Evan asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am I am having a brother" John said. "Seriously?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah dad told me a few days ago. But a boy. I will be having a brother" John said, Phil smiled.

"Are you OK with that?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, the house is full of girls, we need some more boys in there." John said. "So you want a boy then?" Randy asked. "Maybe, I like having Shay as my princess" John said, Randy laughed and nodded. "Yeah she is a princess" he said John smiled.

He was so glad he and Randy could sit down to dinner and have a chat, their relationship had come a long way and John was glad for Shayla's sake she deserved to have parents who weren't at one another's throats all the time.

They finished dinner and chatted for a while before they headed out the door and headed home. John and Phil got home and they sat down with the kids, Shawn and Hunter for a while. "How were things?" Shawn asked.

"Good we had a drama free night." John said. "With you hormonal and everything?" Shawn asked John rolled his eyes. "Yes dad." John said Shawn smiled. "Good. The kids were good as well. They should be in bed soon I think." Shawn said John and Phil nodded and picked the kids up and took them to bed.

They tucked them in and said their goodnight's and left for John's room. They walked in and both changed for bed, John was tired, he had a long day shopping and then a long night out. But he had a nice day all together, but all he wanted to do now was lay down with Phil and sleep, that was all he wanted. He slid into bed and Phil slid in behind him and held him close and kissed his neck a few times.

"You were really good tonight. With Randy I mean" Phil said John smiled and turned around so he was facing Phil.

"It was nice talking to him, I think we needed it." John said Phil nodded. "You have nothing to worry about Philly, I LOVE YOU. You and only you." John said Phil smiled. "I know, but it's hard, you two share a child together, that kind of bond never goes away" Phil said John sighed.

"We share a child together too baby, you have to remember who I am with at the end of the day. It's you. I love you Phil, you and Ryan have given me and Shay a family and I cannot express how happy I am right now, I love you and nothing and no one will ever come between us, not ever Randy." John said Phil smiled.

"Good," he said John smiled and kissed Phil. He loved him and only him.

**Please Review…..**


	18. Toddler Trouble

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**MONTHS LATER**

John was now five months pregnant and he, Phil, Shayla and Ryan were officially moved into the house that Hunter had built for them. It was nice to be in their own place where they could have privacy, John was loving having Phil there with him every morning and every night. The kids were enjoying themselves as well, they were so happy right now. John had stopped going to school, but Phil was still there and he would be graduating in a month or so. John was a little jealous but he was studying for his GED, he figured it was the best thing possible for him. He knew he would never get around to going back to school. Adam was also doing the same thing trying to get his GED so he could go to the community college and get his accountants degree.

John was up with Shayla, Ryan was at Phil's parents' house and Phil was at school already. John bathed his baby girl and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Ralph Lauren Motorway Wash Moto Skinny Jean, her Gray Ralph Lauren Sweatshirt Dress and her Gray Ballet Flat. He brushed her hair and put a white headband in it. "We have to do some grocery shopping today baby" John said Shayla smiled and clapped her hands. John smiled at her and held her hand and walked into the main area. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed over to his dad's house to see if he needed anything. He walked in and saw Shawn sitting on the sofa with his hands on his belly and he was cringing. John ran over to him. "Dad, what's wrong?" he asked. "My water broke, I'm having your brother" Shawn said John's eyes widened. "OK let's get you up and into the car" John said Shawn nodded.

John took Shawn to the car and got him sorted out, then he grabbed Shayla and strapped her in and headed to the hospital. He got there and Shawn was taken into his room, John got the nurse to page Hunter to tell him to get there. John held his dad's hand. "Are you scared daddy?" John asked, Shawn smiled at him. "No I have you and your dad is looking down on us." Shawn said John smiled, that made him feel so much better, he knew Bret would never let anything happen to his dad or his brother. The door came open and a nurse walked in with Stephanie. "Hi Shawn, how are you?" she asked. "In pain, it's too early right doc?" he asked her. "No this is OK. We can deliver a healthy baby." Steph said Shawn smiled. "Good" Shawn said Steph smiled. "I'll give you a little bit of pain medication and we will see how you're progressing" she said. She turned to the nurse.

"Can we set up a foetal heart rate monitor and also blood pressure and heart rate for Shawn" she said the nurse nodded and got to work on the things Steph wanted. She checked his blood pressure. "It's a little on the high side, so we need you to relax. Just take deep breaths and think about the positives" the nurse said Shawn smiled. "Thanks" Shawn said. "My name is Amy I am going to be with you the entire time." She said Shawn smiled. "Thank-you" Shawn told her as she hooked up the heart rate monitors for both Shawn and the baby. "Is the baby looking OK?" John asked. "Everything looks fine, the heart rate is a little high but that's because it's nearing time to be born, your dad's heart rate is fine as well. Now it's just a waiting game, Dr. McMahon will be in here in a moment to check your dad's dilation" she said John nodded. He held Shawn's hand again as a contraction came. Steph walked in.

"Shawn I just need to check your dilation" she said, John looked at Shawn. "I'll be outside" he said Shawn nodded. Steph checked Shawn over. "You're at three, I am going to get an ultrasound done as well just to be sure nothing is wrong before we progress further OK?" Shawn nodded, Steph left him alone. A few minutes later, John, Shay and Hunter walked in. "What did the doc say?" John asked. "I am at three, but she's bringing in a sonogram machine to check that everything with the baby is OK." Shawn said John nodded. "I'm sure everything is fine Shawn" Hunter said, Shawn smiled. "I hope so" Shawn said. "It will be fine," John said. Shawn smiled.

Steph and Amy walked back in with the machine, they had a look at the baby. "Hmmm" Steph said Shawn looked at her worried. "What? Is everything OK?" Shawn asked. "Actually Shawn, the baby is in a breach position, meaning that if we go ahead with a natural child birth, something may go wrong" she said Shawn sighed.

"What should we do?" Hunter asked. "I want you to get out of bed, walk around just to see if we can get the baby to move, If the baby is still in breach when you're at five centimetres I will recommend a caesarean." She said Shawn nodded. This was what he feared the most that something would happen with the baby. Steph and Amy left and Hunter helped Shawn out of bed, "Come on let's walk around a bit" Shawn nodded.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Shawn was being wheeled down to a OR. The baby was still in breach so it came time for the caesarean. Shawn was scared, so was John. Shawn talked to John and Kat letting them know that everything was going to be OK. Kat was crying but John seemed to calm her down a bit. Hunter held Shawn's hand as they got him ready for the procedure.

Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "You feeling OK Shawn?" Steph asked Shawn nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want the baby out" Shawn said Hunter smiled and kissed the back of Shawn's hand. "You're doing so great Shawnie….I'm so proud of you" Hunter said softly kissing Shawn's brow. "OK Shawn, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked Shawn nodded. Hunter helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick.

He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anaesthesia was given to him Shawn was placed back onto his back. Steph smiled at Shawn, "you're doing great Shawn absolutely perfect." She said, as she washed Shawn's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair. Shawn looked at Hunter and Hunter smiled down at him.

"OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure Shawn was ready for this. Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Hunter. "Is he really OK?" he asked Hunter nodded. "He's nervous Steph and scared." Hunter said Steph nodded, Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone.

"You're doing great Shawn," Hunter spoke taking Shawn's mind off of the procedure. Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for Shawn to attempt a natural delivery in the future. Shawn closed his eyes and Hunter bent down and stroked his head. "You OK?" he asked Shawn nodded.

"Scared" he said Hunter nodded. "I love you Shawnie, and soon, you will be daddy of a beautiful baby." Steph opened Shawn's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac. Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby boy" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. Shawn and Hunter started crying it was always amazing. The umbilical cord was clamped and Hunter cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "Is…is he OK?" Shawn asked.

"He's fine Shawn" Steph said Shawn smiled Hunter was over with the baby just looking at him, he was the cutest thing in the world. Steph removed the placenta from Shawn and she stitched Shawn's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby boy was cleaned up and taken to the room where Shawn would soon be.

Hunter went with his son, he was just so happy. He was a father for the third time, he couldn't believe it, this was his son, it was the most amazing thing in the world. 40 minutes later Shawn was wheeled in he was asleep and Hunter couldn't blame him, he knew he would be exhausted.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Shawn woke up with a groan. He looked around the room and smiled seeing the John, Shayla, Kaitlin, Eve and Hunter along with his newborn son. He couldn't believe it he was the father of a baby boy. "Hey daddy" John said he helped Shawn to sit, Hunter walked over with the baby boy and placed him in his daddy's arms. Shawn smiled down at him, he was so emotional.

"He's amazing" he said in a quiet voice. Shayla sat on the bed near her dad and her poppy and uncle. "What's his name daddy?" John asked smiling, he had formed a bond with his sister already he loved him so much. Shawn looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Michael Bret Helmsley" Shawn said. John smiled. He was so glad that Bret was in his name, it was amazing. "It's the perfect name." Hunter said John smiled and sat there looking at his new brother. He couldn't wait for his own child to be born.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Are you sure you'll be OK with Shay, Ry and the baby?" Phil asked as he dressed for school. John smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, the kids are fine. I will be able to do this." John said Phil sighed, he didn't know, "But are you sure, you're five months pregnant." Phil said he didn't want John working himself to hard, he wanted him and the baby to be healthy.

"I am sure baby, dad needs my help with Michael. So it will be fine." John said Phil nodded. "OK but if you need me call me OK?" John smiled and nodded. "I promise." John said he walked over to Phil and kissed him. "I love you and have a good day" John said Phil smiled.

"I love you too." Phil said he dropped to his knees and pulled up John's shirt and caressed the baby bump. "Hey there little baby I love you, you be good to your daddy." He said before kissing the bump. John smiled down at Phil.

He was so sweet sometimes. "I gotta go." Phil said John nodded and smiled. Once Phil was gone John went to get the kids ready for the day, he dressed Shayla in her Black Leggings with Pink Baroque Print, her ED Hardy Koi Rhinestone Tee and her Black Gladiator Sandals, he then dressed Ryan for the day in his Blue Cotton Shorts, his Blue Ed Hardy Lover Boy Specialty Tee and his Black and Blue adidas shoes.

Once they were dressed John headed over to his dad's place. He got there and went upstairs. He smiled seeing his dad and brother on the bed.

"Hey son….Thank you for doing this today." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "No worries, I like spending time with my brother." John said Shawn smiled and he kissed his son and John took him and headed back over to his and Phil's place. He got there and he made some breakfast for the kids and he sat with them.

John held his brother close as the kids ate, he couldn't wait for his own baby to come. Shayla looked at her daddy and frowned, she didn't like seeing him with another baby, it made her sad.

"Dada, we pway?" she asked him. John sighed, "I don't know baby I have to look after Michael." John said. "No! not fair!" she said loudly, John sighed. Shayla never shouted or anything. "Excuse me young lady, mind your tone" John told her. She huffed and pushed her bowl to the side smashing her breakfast all over the floor, John growled, he got up and placed Michael in his bassinet and he cleaned up.

He took Shayla out of her highchair and he took her to the naughty step. "Sit here for three minutes" John told her, warning her. He went and he took Ryan out of his chair. "Go play baby." John said.

Once Ryan was in the play room John managed to tidy up from breakfast and Shayla's three minutes were up. He went to her and got down to her level and looked at her. "You be a good girl or you will go back into time out understand me?" John asked her, she nodded and went off.

She was still really angry about her dad not spending time with her because of the baby. John went and checked on Michael and he was being a little fussy so John got him out of his bassinet and made him some milk and sat down and fed him. Shayla looked at her dad and Michael and pouted she didn't like this at all. She went to her toys and she grabbed some crayons and went wild on the wall drawing.

If John wouldn't give her attention she was going to be a brat. Once John had finished feeding and burping Michael John went to check on Ryan and Shayla. He walked in and froze seeing Shayla drawing on the walls.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Naughty." He said slapping her on the hand. He took her over to the naughty step and sat her down. "Stay here" John said he quickly went and grabbed a sponge and some cleaner and got the crayon off he really didn't know what the deal with Shay was today.

He knew she must have been upset that he couldn't play with her, but it was hard when he had Ryan, Shayla and Michael there, plus a house to run and get clean before Phil got home. John went into the lounge room and he tidied up a bit and he sat down, he needed a break from the rushing around. The baby was kicking a lot.

John looked over at Shayla. "Come here baby" he said, Shayla walked over to her daddy and climbed up into his lap. John smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending anytime with you today baby." John said, Shay smiled and just hugged her dad. John rubbed her back and he looked at Ryan and gestured him to come over Ryan did so and John held him close. They all closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. When Phil came in he smiled seeing his family asleep on the couch, he went over to the bassinet and saw Michael awake and looking up at him.

He smiled and picked him up. He smiled and held him close. He jumped when he felt John's arms go around his waist. John kissed Phil's neck and Phil moaned. "Hey baby" he said John smiled. Phil placed Michael down in the bassinet and turned around and kissed John deeply.

John moaned into the kiss and pulled Phil closer. "Dada" John and Phil groaned so annoyed with being interrupted. "You handle her, I'll change and feed Michael." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

He went over to Shayla and Ryan and John picked up Michael. He went and changed him and then fed him his milk. Phil sat with Shayla trying to get her to play but she wanted her daddy, "Come on let's play tea party." Phil said. "No!" she said kicking Phil in the shin. Phil sighed. "John" he said John walked in and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Shay just kicked me" John sighed. "She's been annoyed all day, she's being a brat," John said. "She's jealous of Michael." John said Phil sighed and nodded. "I'm taking Michael home." John said. He needed to be able to deal with Shayla without Michael around.

He headed over to his dad and he dropped Michael off before heading back to deal with his daughter. He got back and he took Shayla into his and Phil's bedroom and sat down with her.

"I love you Shay, but you need to be good for me." John said. "Miss you" she said John smiled. "I know and I Miss you too baby but you can't always have all of my attention. I have Phil, Ryan and the new baby." John said Shay nodded. she sort of understood. John opened his arms and she went over to him and John hugged her tight.

"I love you, you're my little baby, always." John said Shayla smiled and just sat there with her dad. She wasn't happy about having Michael taking up John's time but she was glad now she was with her daddy.

"Come on I need to start dinner" John said Shayla nodded and they headed downstairs to where Ryan and Phil were. "Go play baby." John said. Shayla smiled and went to play. John went into the kitchen and worked on something for dinner. Phil walked in and went over to John. He hugged him from behind and John smiled and rested in Phil's arms.

"You're tired and stressed aren't you." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "A little, it's just hard being preggo and having two three year olds." John said. Phil smiled. "Go up and have a bath, I'll order in dinner, it's fine baby. You need it." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "OK. Thank-you baby." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

John went up to the bedroom and he made himself a bath. Phil came in and sat with him for a moment. He missed spending times with just him and John.

He missed John. "I wish you could join me." John said. Phil smiled. "I know baby, how about tonight we spend some time together just us?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." John said, Phil smiled and walked over to him and bent down and he kissed John hard on the mouth. "Love you" he said before leaving John smiled.

"I love you too." John said. He felt so blessed to have Phil and Ryan in his life, he couldn't have imagined being with anyone else.

**Please Review…..**


	19. THE END

**RAISING SHAYLA **

**MONTHS LATER**

John sighed as he stood outside in the early morning. He had been feeling really uncomfortable lately and he was really tired he couldn't really sleep well with the baby kicking inside of him. he jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned and saw Phil. He smiled thinly at him making Phil frown. "What's going on?" Phil asked. "I'm just uncomfortable and irritable right now." John said Phil sighed.

"I'm sorry baby I wish there was something I could do." John nodded. "I know babe, you just being here though means a lot." John said. Phil smiled. "Hunter called he has something to tell us" Phil said John nodded. "Can I shower first?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Of course baby." Phil said kissing John on the cheek. John smiled and headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed for the day and he and Phil headed over to Shawn and Hunter's.

They got there and Shay and Ryan ran to their dads they had missed them over night. John hugged them both and sat down with them. "So what's up?" John asked his dad and step dad. "We have a surprise for you tonight. I know you've been busy with the kids and stuff so I have organised you to have a weekend stay at the Hyatt Regency in town." Hunter said, John and Phil were shocked. "What about the kids?" John asked. "We will watch them, you need this" Shawn said John sighed. "Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes we are. You both need this, especially before the baby comes." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. He got up, struggling and he hugged Shawn and Hunter, he felt so emotional because he was so exhausted and he REALLY needed this. Hunter handed Phil the booking info and they said their goodbyes to the kids and went back home. They packed their bags for the two night stay and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and drove to the hotel. Once there Phil checked them in and they went up to their room, the room was stunning they were staying in the Regency Suite. The suite was a one bedroom, two bath deluxe downtown Houston hotel suite, featuring separate entryways in the parlour and bedroom and a full-sized Murphy bed in the living area. Luxurious features include rich Portico bath products, King Hyatt Grand Beds, access to the outdoor pool and high-speed Internet service via T-Mobile. The room also came with a Hairdryer,

Room service during regular hours, 32-inch flat screen televisions, Video on demand, Dual line phones, Voicemail,

Data port, Individual heat control, Concierge during regular hours, Safe deposit boxes near front desk and in rooms, Crib upon request, Iron / ironing board, Coffee maker, Cable / satellite TV channels, iHome stereo with iPod® docking station, Speakerphone, High-speed Internet access, T-Mobile HotSpot throughout hotel, Individual air conditioning control, Video checkout and Rollaways upon request.

"I am going to relax in a bath." John said Phil smiled. "OK, I am gonna nap." He said John smiled and nodded. He went into the bathroom and made himself a nice bubble bath, he climbed in and he relaxed for an hour. He needed it so bad. But his emotions seemed to get the best of him and he couldn't help by cry. He felt so fat, ugly and disgusting and he felt repulsive. He got out of the tub, dressed and went to the bedroom area. He stood there and watched Phil sleeping.

He was so amazing. He was sexy and John felt like he really wasn't good enough for him. He felt like Phil deserved better than a high school drop out with a 3 year old daughter and another baby on the way, he just felt like he was making Phil miserable, like he should leave and let Phil be happy. He walked over to the bed and climbed onto Phil's body.

Phil woke up when he felt John climb on top of him. "What are you doing?" Phil asked John looked at him and Phil saw the tears on John's face he sighed. "Baby what is wrong?" Phil asked. "I'm scared" John said "Of what?" Phil asked. "That you'll leave me and you'll find someone better than me" John told him. "Baby that isn't going to happen I love you I don't want any other guy I only want you please understand that" John nodded.

"I'm sorry I just I hate the thought of you being with someone else" John said Phil nodded. "I know baby I hate thinking of you with someone else too but I assure you honey you're the only one for me" John smiled and kissed Phil. Phil deepened the kiss and gripped John's hips.

John moaned into the kiss. Phil moved his hands all over John's bare back and down into the waist band of John's boxer shorts. He caressed John's ass cheeks making John whine. Phil smirked and stared slipping John's pants off of his body. John shivered when the cool air hit his naked body. John moved his hands down and pulled off Randy's underwear. Once they were off John wrapped his hand around Phil's hardening cock. "Fuck John" John smiled.

"Need you now" John said. Phil smiled. John moved down and sucked Phil's cock up and down. He changed pace and pressure of the sucking Phil had his hands in John's hair. John hummed around Phil's cock Phil bucked his hips which sent his cock deeper into John's throat John moaned as he started deep throating his lover. "God Johnny this can't continue if you suck the cum outta me" Phil said John let go of Phil with a pop before kissing his way up to Phil's mouth where he shoved his tongue into Phil's cavern.

Phil moaned tasting himself on John's lips. John pulled away smiling at Phil. He grabbed Phil's hand and started sucking on two fingers. Phil was getting harder looking at John do this it was seductive and sexy it took all his will power to not blow his load right then and there. "Shit John stop teasing" John smiled and moved Phil's hands around his back to his entrance. Phil got the idea and started stretching John.

John moaned and threw his head back. Phil smirked and added another finger. "Oh fuck oh fuck" John moaned Phil smiled. John moved his hand and started stroking himself. Phil could tell he was about to blow his load for the stroking and the fingering. "Don't cum" Phil ordered. "Well fuck me then" John said Phil smiled and John moved over his erection he slowly sunk down onto Phil's cock loving the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck so big" John moaned Phil smirked. "Fuck Johnny so tight gonna suffocate me" John started raising his hips up and down Phil helping him guiding him onto his cock in a slow but hard action.

"Fuck John how the hell do you stay so tight?" Phil asked John moved closer to Phil and kissed him hard on the lips, "I love you but shut up and fuck me" John said Phil chocked out a laugh and did what was asked. "Harder faster Phil do something….Show me what I've been missing." John said desperate for Phil to hit his spot he was just off.

Phil moved his hips and angled them differently. "FUCK yes!" John screamed out the action hitting John's spot just how he wanted. Phil started stroking John's cock in time with his and John's movements, "So close" John muttered Phil nodded and moved his hips faster and harder.

"Cum for me baby" Phil whispered in John's ear as he started sucking on John's neck. John bucked his hips and shot his load all over Phil's chest and hand.

Phil kept fucking John. Harder and faster John helped him out and soon he came calling out John's name. John collapsed on top of Phil with Phil still inside of him. He kissed Phil's jaw line making his way up to Phil's earlobe. John bit down on it. And moved making a Mark on Phil's neck.

"What ya doing?" Phil asked. "Marking you as my own" John said Phil smiled. "Good because everyone should know I belong to you and vice versa and baby nothing is ever going to change that I promise" John smiled. "Even when I am a bitch and piss you off?" John asked. Phil laughed "Yeah even then" John smiled and kissed Phil.

"Good because if you were to leave me I don't think I could live" John said Phil caressed John's face. "Well you don't have to worry I am not going anywhere ever" John smiled. "I love you Phil" he spoke softly.

"I love you too" John smiled and rested his head on Phil's chest quickly falling asleep. Phil smiled down at his lover and caressed his hair. "I'm gonna love you forever. No matter what I am ALWAYS going to be with you. I am not losing you." Phil said to him before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He felt much better with John in his arms.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up on top of Phil and groaned he had been feeling some pain where the baby was concerned, he sighed and got up from his lover.

As soon as he stood up all he heard was a loud whoosh, John looked down in shock and panic, his water had just broken. The baby was coming!

John groaned in pain and he went closer to Phil and nudged him awake. Phil opened his eyes and looked at John. "What?" he asked, annoyed that he had been woken up. "Get up, my water just broke!" John exclaimed, Phil's eyes widened. "OK I'm up." He said he got up and he pulled on some clothes and he helped John do the same, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out the door. They left the hotel, and got into the car. John sat there cringing in pain. "Call my dad" John said. Phil nodded. he dialled the number and waited for Shawn to answer.

**"Hi Shawn….Sorry to wake you but John and I are on our way to the hospital his water just broke, he wants you there…..OK yeah just leave the kids with Eve and Kaitlin that's fine…..OK see you soon."** Phil said ending the call.

"Your dad is on his way to the hospital" Phil said John nodded. "Fuck this hurts, this is worse than I imagined" John groaned as he clutched the door handle in the backseat. "We're nearly there baby, everything Is going to be OK" Phil said turning and looking at his lover in the back seat.

"It's too early Phil. I'm only eight and a bit months" John said Phil sighed. "I know Johnny, but everything will be OK once we see the doc" Phil said trying to stay positive. They got to the hospital. Phil parked the car and helped John out. They walked into the ER and a nurse came over to them with a wheelchair.

"Let's get you up to maternity and settled into a room OK sweetie" she said to John, John nodded, he held Phil's hand as the nurse led them to the maternity ward. They got up there and the nurse took them to a room. "I'll need you to get sorted into this gown, I will call your doctor and then we will see how things are" she said handing John the gown. John nodded.

Phil helped him into the gown, once he was settled, they helped him onto the bed, John smiled as the door came open and a nurse walked in with Stephanie. "Hi John, how are you?" she asked. "In pain, it's too early right doc?" he asked her. "No this is OK. We can deliver a healthy baby." Steph said John smiled. "Good" John said Steph smiled.

"I'll give you a little bit of pain medication and we will see how you're progressing" she said. She turned to the nurse. "Can we set up a foetal heart rate monitor and also blood pressure and heart rate for John" she said the nurse nodded and got to work on the things Steph wanted. She checked his blood pressure.

"It's a little on the high side, so we need you to relax. Just take deep breaths and think about the positives" the nurse said John smiled. "Thanks" John said. "I am going to be with you the entire time." She said John smiled. "Thank-you" John told her as she hooked up the heart rate monitors for both John and the baby.

The door opened again and Hunter and Shawn walked in. Shawn walked over to his son and kissed him on the forehead. "You're doing fine, you can do this I promise" Shawn said John nodded, he was glad his dad was here, it made things much better. "Remember baby boy your dad is looking down on you I promise" Shawn said John nodded.

"Is the baby looking OK?" John asked the nurse. "Everything looks fine, the heart rate is a little high but that's because it's nearing time to be born, your heart rate is fine as well. Now it's just a waiting game, Dr. McMahon will be in here in a moment to check your dilation" she said John nodded.

He held Phil's and Shawn's hands again as a contraction came. Steph walked in. "John I just need to check your dilation" she said, Steph checked John over. "You're at three, I am going to get an ultrasound done as well just to be sure nothing is wrong before we progress further OK?" John nodded, Steph left him alone.

"Are you OK baby?" Phil asked walking over to him and kissing him softly. "I'm OK. Just scared. I just don't want something bad to happen" John said Phil nodded. "I'm sure everything is fine John" Hunter said John smiled. "I hope so" John said. "It will be fine," Shawn added, Steph and Amy walked back in with the machine, they had a look at the baby. "Hmmm" Steph said John looked at her worried. "What? Is everything OK?" John asked. "Actually John, the baby is in a breach position, meaning that if we go ahead with a natural child birth, something may go wrong" she said John sighed. "What should we do?" John asked.

"I want you to get out of bed, walk around just to see if we can get the baby to move, If the baby is still in breach when you're at five centimetres I will recommend a caesarean." She said John nodded. This was what he feared the most that something would happen with the baby.

Steph and Amy left and Phil helped John out of bed, "Come on let's walk around a bit" John nodded. Phil took John for a walk around the hallway. He was worried about John and the baby.

"Philly if I have to have a C-section will you still come in with me?" John asked. Phil looked at him. "Of course I will. I am not leaving you alone. You'll always have me to be with you John, always" John smiled, he felt so much better.

"You better have enjoyed our last sexcapade Brooks it's the last you'll be getting" John growled at him Phil looked at him. "It's OK Phil, Shawn said that to me when Michael was born." Hunter said Phil laughed it was an hour later and John was being wheeled down to a OR. The baby was still in breach so it came time for the caesarean.

John was scared, so was Phil and Shawn, everyone was. Phil and Shawn each held John's hands as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "You feeling OK John?" Steph asked John nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want the baby out" John said Phil smiled and kissed the back of John's hand.

"You're doing so great baby….I'm so proud of you" Phil said softly kissing John's brow. "OK John, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked John nodded. Phil and Shawn helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick.

He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anaesthesia was given to him John was placed back onto his back. Steph smiled at John, "You're doing great John absolutely perfect." She said, as she washed John's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair.

John looked at Phil. Phil smiled down at him. "OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure John was ready for this. John nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Phil.

"Is he really OK?" he asked Phil nodded. "He's nervous Steph and scared." Phil said Steph nodded, Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. "You're doing great John," Shawn spoke taking John's mind off of the procedure.

Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for John to attempt a natural delivery in the future. John closed his eyes and Phil bent down and stroked his head. "You OK?" he asked John nodded.

"Scared" he said Phil nodded. "I love you Jay, and soon, we will be daddy of a beautiful baby." Steph opened John's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac. Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby boy" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. John, Phil and Shawn started crying it was amazing.

The umbilical cord was clamped and Phil cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "Is…is he OK?" John asked. "He's fine John" Steph said John smiled Phil and Shawn were over with the baby just looking at him, he was the cutest thing in the world. Steph removed the placenta from John and she stitched John's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby boy was cleaned up and taken to the room where John would soon be.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John woke up with a groan and Phil smiled at him he walked over to him and handed him their son, "What's his name baby?" Phil asked, John smiled.

"Taylor Sergeant Brooks." John said Phil smiled, it was perfect, the perfect name for the perfect son.

**DAYS LATER**

"We see daddy?" Shayla asked Phil as he got her ready for the day. "Yes baby, we are gonna go see daddy" Phil said Shayla smiled. Phil dressed her in her Grey Knit Yoga Pants, her Printed Babydoll Top, and her adidas Fluid Athletic Shoes once she was dressed, Phil went and dressed Ryan for the day. He dressed his son in his Nike Dobby Active Pants, his Tony Hawk Open 24 Hours Tee and his Nike SMS Roadrunner 2 Athletic Shoes. Once the kids were ready Phil went and strapped the car seat for Taylor into the car, he then grabbed his things and the kids and strapped them in. Once they were in they headed over to the hospital to pick up John and Taylor. Phil was glad he couldn't wait to get his babies home and be with them again he had missed them and he knew John missed him and the kids as well.

**MEANWHILE**

John stepped out of the shower and smiled at his son who was in his little hospital crib, he smiled and picked him up. "I still can't believe how cute you are." John said, he took his son over to the bed and laid him down. He then dressed him in his Fendi

Navy Blue Hooded Romper, he then wrapped him in his Blue & White Stripe Cotton Baby Blanket and he put his Petit Royal' Prince Blue Dummy in his mouth and picked him up. He smiled at him and held him close. "You get to go home now baby." John said. He was so excited to be home with his boyfriend and kids. The door opened and Stephanie walked in. "OK John you're all set to go, remember to take it easy and no lifting anything heavier than Taylor, otherwise your stitches could split." She said John nodded and smiled. "When should I be back to take the stitches out?" John asked, "About 2 weeks should be enough time to heal you." She said John smiled and nodded and shook her hand and signed his papers releasing him and Taylor from the hospital.

Steph smiled and left him to it. The door opened again and Shay and Ryan ran into the room and over to John. "Hold it!" Phil demanded from behind them, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Phil got down to their level. "You both need to be careful of daddy's stomach he has a big owie there, so you need to watch out for him OK." He said both kids nodded.

They gently hugged John and John smiled at them. "Hey baby's." he said, hugging them back. "We ready to go then?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am ready to be home." John said Phil smiled. "OK kids let's go." Phil said, they left the hospital and went down to the car. They got there and John and Phil strapped Shayla and Ryan into their seats and then John strapped Taylor into his Misty Blue Maxi Cosi Mico Infant Car Seat, once he was in Phil helped John into the front seat and they headed off home.

"How's the nursery looking?" John asked, "It's fine baby, I promise it's all done." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said. They got home and went into the house. John went right to the nursery and smiled, it was done amazingly, the walls were an ivory colour with Taylor's name hanging above his crib, there was also pictures of John, Phil, Shayla and Ryan in there.

The room was amazing. It was decorated perfectly, the furniture was Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Set, it came with a Crib, 2 Nightstands, 5 Drawers Dresser, Double Dresser, Armoire, Corner Changing Table and a Brown Rocker. John smiled and looked at Phil.

He walked over to him and kissed him. "It's amazing, I love it." John said, Phil smiled. "Good, how about you put Taylor down and we can go and chill in the lounge." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They walked into the lounge and John put Taylor into his Fisher-Price Zen Collection Gliding Bassinet and let him sleep. There was a knock on the door and John sighed. "You sit down I'll handle it." Phil said John nodded and smiled and sat down on the couch relaxing, Shayla walked up to him and sat with him and John smiled at her, he had missed his daughter so much. Phil opened the door and was shocked at who he saw, Shawn, Hunter with Michael, Eve, Kaitlin, Adam, Chris and JT, Randy and Evan, his parents and the Orton's. He let them in. John looked up as everyone walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I invited them over to meet Taylor is that OK?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "Sure" John said, he wanted to be with his kids and Phil but he wasn't about to kick them out. "We have some gifts as well" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They did the gift giving and opening, from Eve and Kaitlin they got a Mom, Dad, and Baby Gift Basket which came with a "Baby's Handprint Kit" for Mom & Dad to make a lasting impression of baby's tiny hand, a Hand-crafted candle with the aroma of Honeydew and Gardenias. "A Child's Gift of Lullabies" compact disc with enclosed booklet for the family to listen or rock baby to. Mommy, Daddy and Baby themed photo frame that will be perfect to display the new family together. Congratulations! decaf French Vanilla coffee to perk mom and dad up after a late night with the baby. A set of beautiful ceramic mugs with raised images of "Papa Bear", "Mama Bear" and for "Baby Bear" a smaller mug with a Sippy lid. These high quality mugs will be a family treasure that will give lasting pleasure. A tote around "My Family" photo album that can be filled with pictures of the family. A large size hooded towel and matching washcloth. A baby bottle full of "Midnight Munchies" for Mom & Dad to eat while up late at night rocking baby back to sleep. Cotton, printed receiving blanket. Colourful key ring rattle to entertain baby with.

From Randy and Evan they got a Tiny Soul New Baby Silver Album which read on the front: Tiny soul, so sweet, so new, the world was waiting just for you. Taylor Sergeant Brooks. John and Phil smiled at them. From Elaine and Bob they got a Premium Baby Gift Basket which came with 3 Cotton Rompers with single initial with your choice of colour and font,

Blue Kimono Wrap with matching beanie and blanket

3 Piece Cotton Layette Set with wrap shirt, pants, and matching beanie, 3 Burp Cloths trimmed in picot-2 with single initial embroidery, 1 with monogram, 2 Bibs trimmed in picot-1 with single initial, 1 with monogram, White Blanket trimmed in picot with monogram, Little Prince Layette set-romper, bib, and burp cloth with embroidered crown 1 Long Sleeved Romper with blue detail stitching and matching beanie hat, 4 Baby Hangers with blue polka dots, 3 Premium Diaper Burp Cloths,

White hooded towel with blue, Terry Bathrobe with embroidered name, Terry Velour Bib and Burp Cloth Set with blue ric rac trim and a 'Days of the Week' Burp Cloths 7 in a boy theme.

From Adam and Chris they got a Noah's Ark Water Globe, from Matt and Amy they got a Baby Memory Box and a Baby's Comb & Brush Set which was engraved with 'A baby is god's opinion that the world should go on.' From Hunter and Shawn they got a HBC Loop Rattle and a Children's Cross Keepsake Box which was engraved with 'May God bless you and keep you, and may his light shine upon you always.' Phil handed John something as well. John frowned at him.

"Open it." he said John smiled and nodded. He opened it and smiled, inside was a Stainless Steel & Carbon fibre "Dad" Dog Tag and on the back was engraved names of Shayla, Ryan and Taylor. John smiled and put the tag on his chain and kissed his boyfriend. "Addy you got that thing I asked you to pick up for me?" John asked, Adam nodded and handed the box to John who handed the box to Phil. "Adam helped me with this." John said Phil smiled.

He opened the box and smiled, inside was a Stainless Steel Two Tone Eagle "Dad" Band Ring. On the outside of the ring were the kids names engraved. "Thank-you baby, I love it." Phil said John smiled. "Good, I am glad." John said Phil smiled and pressed his lips to John's softly. He was so blessed right now. The guests stayed for some food and drink and fussed over the baby for a while before heading out the door, John was glad all he wanted to do was shower and chill out in bed for a while with his family. That was all he wanted.

**THAT NIGHT**

Phil walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing John on the bed with all three kids reading them a story, he smiled and sat down with them and grabbed something out of his top drawer. "Can you put the book down for a sec Johnny? I wanna ask you something." Phil said John smiled and nodded and put the book to the side. "OK what's up?" he asked, Shay and Ryan looked at Phil. John kneeled on the bed in front of John.

"I love you, so much. I love the family we've made with Shay and Ryan and now Taylor and I couldn't imagine not being with you forever. We've created a life for ourselves, I love you, I love our life." Phil said John smiled, Phil pulled out a box and opened it John gasped. "John Felix Anthony will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?" he asked, John smiled and nodded, the tears fell freely and Phil smiled and placed the 1 Carat Diamond Marquise engagement ring in 10Kt White Gold onto John's ring finger, he then leaned in and kissed John deeply. "I love you." Phil said John smiled. "I love you too" he said Phil smiled he was extremely blessed.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading this, i hope you all enjoyed it.  
**

**Please Review…..**


End file.
